My Baby Called Another Man Daddy
by mandymld
Summary: A story idea from an episode of Mash. Jason gets a second chance, what does he do with it, why is Liz living with Mac Scorpio and what is Lorenzo Alcazars big secret, and why is JZ tormenting a certain smart Jones girl? Chapters 1-5 posted.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I had this idea after seeing an episode of MASH. Radar was on his way home to Iowa and met Hunicut's family. His daughter called Radar daddy and when the doc heard about it, he got drunk and then eventually cried with Hawkeye about how his little girl was growing up without him. After the first chapter, it is going to be about Jason, and his relationship with Elizabeth. About gaining her trust and love. I hope you like it.

"My baby called another man daddy."

Chapter 1

Fleeing, he tossed his cell phone and desperately tried to figure out where to hide. He knew that this day was coming, it had been since the moment he had agreed to work for Sonny. It's why those in his life were throwaways, people that would mourn him, but in the end would move on.

As he slipped into the last place he would expect any of them to look, Jason kept a tight grip on his emotions as he slide between the tight walls and into the boarded up room. Squinting as he looked up at the window, wondering what time it was, he felt his heart slow down and then glancing at the wound, just shook his head. There was no one, no one left that the the people who shot him wouldn't think to go to.

This was his last moments of either freedom or life. Acknowledging that, Jason slid the down slanted wall as he gave thanks that those he cared about were safe. Sonny had fled, taking Michael with him to the Island, Carly had been furious when Jax had forced her to come with him and the children to Australia but she would be safe there. Part of Jason didn't care, not after what she had did, but Jocelyn and Morgan needed a mother.

Spinelli... Jason winced as he thought about the geek who he had made the mistake of bringing into this world. It was his fault that Sam and he had died. When Alexis had confronted him days after her death, he had felt sick with guilt, with pain at what he had caused. Then she had sworn he would pay... Jason had no idea, none at what was to come next. He had almost looked forward to what she would do to him.

Settling into a corner, the middle aged man couldn't help it, his mind went back to the day he had felt his whole life unravel... the day five years before that Lucky Spencer had gotten drunk and told the truth. He had found out that the child Elizabeth had been carrying was his. When the little boy had died at the hands of Franco, Lucky had made public that he had been protecting Jason Morgan's unwanted kid.

He could still recall the look of horror on Elizabeth's face. She was mourning the loss of her child, when she had been confronted with the sudden danger to her two remaining sons. First someone had tried to kill her, almost taking out Cam, then had come the revelation that the curly haired little boy had been the true target.

Her sweet little boy would spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, because of the danger from Jason's world. When the word had come that they had used Cam was a warning to him that his son would be next, that if Sam didn't back off from whatever it was she was investigating Jake would be dead...

Elizabeth had found out that Sam and Spinelli had been sent a photo of Cam weeks before, with a bull's eye on his face. She had come to the penthouse and stormed up to his room to confront him with the knowledge. He could still see the look of disgust in her eyes when she saw Sam dressed up in one of her costumes with Jason's jeans around his knees.

The look had made it clear that she had no use for him or any respect left but her words with Sam, had caused Jason to go on a week long bender when he had disappeared. When he had returned, it had been to find out that Carly had DARED to go behind his back and tried to get custody of Jake for him... two days later. A day before he returned, Elizabeth and her children had died when the car she was driving exploded.

He had stayed away from the funeral knowing he had no right to be there... that it was his life, those he had surrounded himself with as a way to kill the pain that had been ultimately responsible for the death of those who had died, never knowing how important, how vital their being alive was to him.

He had gone to war, killing the Lopez brothers, while torturing them, he had learned the truth and Jason had had nothing left, no hope for his life. After taking out those responsible, Jason had gone home and sat there, looking at himself as he cleaned his gun... So he had gone away, needing time to mourn, time those around him refused to give him. They all wanted him to be angry with Elizabeth for Jake, none wanted to face their part in his family's death.

He had traveled, to Italy, where he had ridden a motorcycle to every single small town, every single big city, tried to visit every single street, some part of him, wanting to believe they were still alive and hiding, waiting for him. That had all ended the day he had picked up a paper and read the article about how a small church in New York State had had their graves desecrated and how it was a small family plot that had been burnt so badly the police had had to use DNA to identify the remains.

Reading the names, had destroyed what little humanity Jason had had left... then he had gotten on a jet, returning to the town where he was born and set about making things right. First he had protected those who he had left... then he had destroyed the mob.

While he had been gone, his grandfather had died, his mother was rattling around alone in that big house bitter with the knowledge she had had two grandsons she would never see grow up. She had done some damage... the Spencers had fled her rage. Luke had found himself not only cut off from Tracy's money but running from the law while Lulu had ended up back in a padded cell.

Lucky whose big mouth had endanger Jake... well he had died in prison. Not even Bobbie or Carly had fared well, which was why Jax had forced her to leave. Bobbie, Monica's old friend had made the mistake of trying to blame Elizabeth, only to lose her job, her diner, her home and then her past made public in a very brutal way when she had been chased down by the IRS for unreported income.

Jason felt his legs start to give out and slid onto the dust covered sofa in the corner as he realized the amount of blood loss his wound had generated. Seeing the book he had uncovered, Jason picked it up, needing to avoid going to memories that served no purpose but to cause him even more pain...

Opening the book, Jason looked up and almost said he got the message, that this was just the beginning of his hell as he looked at youthful pictures of Elizabeth and Emily, dressed for what was most likely the Nurse's ball. Touching the face of the woman he had loved more than life then abandoned out of the pathetic belief that she would have a better life without him, that she and their children would be safer, Jason let the tears flow down his face as he his went to one of his lost dreams.

Elizabeth walking towards him, a soft smile on her face as she met him at the altar. Closing his eyes, he heard her saying I do, then his telling her the same when the dream changed... instead there was an interruption as Sam walked up in one of her revealing hookers are us outfits and filled Elizabeth in on all the dirty and disgusting things Jason and her had done.

He looked up as Elizabeth's eyes changed then she said "I knew it, I knew that I was never good enough, never going to be first..."

He could hear himself trying to protest, trying to tell her the truth but he saw the looks on the guests faces, the way they looked between the ethereal and beautiful Elizabeth to the trashy hooker standing confidently smiling as Sam told everyone. "Even after I almost got his kid killed, he came back. He needs this, he needs me." she said pushing up her breasts for them to see. "Why else would he have returned to me, when he would have killed anyone else that did what I did."

Jason was begging Elizabeth for forgiveness, when she suddenly was standing in front of him dressed like she had the day he had left her walk away and said "I am never going to be your first, your last or your always... you will never love me..."

Slamming the book closed, Jason pulled out the necklace he wore around his throat, opening the locket there and then fingering the ring he had bought for her, he said hoarsely... I wanted better for you, I wanted so much more for you. But I forgot that I know how you react to nothing, how you hurt... that was what you were doing, and I caused it, twice... I am so sorry, so sorry, I let you down, that I let our boys down...

Jason could see the moments in Jake's life he should have been there, the day he came home from the hospital. The first time he had a bath, the first time he crawled, walked. His heart twisted at how he had missed the first time he had said daddy. He had come to accept that he would never get that right to be there, that he had thrown it away in a moment of fear then stomped on it to get laid.

He had known the day he had seen Cam smiling as they helped him into his wheelchair that he had lost something precious... that there was one secret, one last secret that only he was alive to know now... as he wiped the tears, Jason looked at the locket, tortured himself with what ifs, with the need to finally let go of his pain, his dreams and most importantly his lost chances...

He was going to die, there was no doubt about that... whether from a police bullet for the death of Dante Falconari or from the bullet of Max, the man Sonny had sent after him... both of them were in him, both of them were slowly causing his organs to shut down...

But they were just finishing the job, Jason Morgan had died a long time ago, the same day he had he had woken up in bed with the woman who had been his dream, his nightmare and his beloved. The day she had taken the second walk out of his penthouse, leaving him alone with a heart full of love for her and no place to put it but with the flotsam and jetsam that were there.

As his heart slowed, Jason felt one regret, that he was not going to be with his family, that he was not going to see them after death. His last thought on the mortal realm was to dream a wish, to send a thought to his family so that they would know he had loved them...

Waking up, the man looked around and saw Elizabeth along with Jake and Cameron as they played in the sand. Hearing them shouting hi daddy and calling for him to join them, he looked around expecting to see Lucky or even Nik... instead he smiled with joy as he realized they were calling for him.

Getting ready to walk over, he felt nothing under his feet then looked down and saw the chasm keeping them away... "Oh my poor, poor boy..."

Turning, Jason saw his grandmother, looking confused, he asked "What is going on?"

"You are dying... this is your dream... but you can't have it... you threw it away... I am so sorry, but I promise... we will protect them, care for them... she didn't go to Italy... we tried to send you a message, but you never seemed to get it... just like when we tried to warn you about the path you were on..." said Lila as she shook her head in sorrow.

Jason looked at his family again and saw the blond little girl... "Who is that?"

"The daughter, the daughter you should have had with Elizabeth... the family you should have had. I am sorry, my son... your time... your time is up." said Alan as he faded away. "He, he is your last chance."

Jason came to from his nightmare wearing a mask... he could see people standing around, desperately looking he saw all the ones he didn't want to have there but not the one he wanted... gasping for breath, he saw the look on Drake's face and tried to ask him to removed the trachea.

When Drake removed the tube, Jason started to ask where Elizabeth was then he noticed something, that things were off... looking around in a panic, he recalled the last words his father had said and felt a knowledge fill him brain. "What happened to me? Who are you people. Corinthos, what the hell are you doing in my hospital room?"

The four people standing there, looked crushed, while Drake seemed reflective... "What is wrong with me? Where are my parents?"

"You were shot, in the head."

"Who are you and where is Dr. Jones?" he asked pretending to be suspicious.

Patrick saw the patient was getting highly agitated and went into the hallway. "Nurse Webber, could you please bring me a sedative?"

Jason heard Sam squawking that Jason had just woke up and didn't need to be put to sleep... and then that she didn't want Elizabeth any where near her fiancee. His eyes almost narrowed when he heard what she was saying. They hadn't been engaged at this point... so why was she lying...

"You?" he asked with a caustic laugh. "You expect me to believe I am engaged to a whatever you are? What is it one of Corinthos strippers or a hooker? Where is Keisha?"

Sonny started to bundle the two women out of there, Carly who was in shock and Sam who was starting to create a scene. Outside, he looked at Drake and said "What is going on?"

Ignoring them he told Elizabeth to give the patient the full dose and to avoid using his last name.

When she nodded and entered the room, Patrick turned to the three annoying people then narrowed his eyes when he saw Spinelli wasn't there and went back in. Grabbing the geek, he took him outside and said "Not a word until I figure this out."

Seeing Robin approaching, he said "We have a problem with Morgan, he is looking for Tony Jones and doesn't know anyone but Sonny who he hates."

Robin felt her eyes widen then saw the desperation on Carly's and Sam's faces and said "We have to find Monica and Alan."

"NO!" shouted Carly. She wasn't sure why, but she got the distinct felling that that was a bad idea. Sam wasn't so sure. She was thinking that this was perfect. This Jason had no memory of sleeping with Elizabeth Webber, and would come around to her side, especially if she was pregnant like she thought.

Alan came down the hall at the commotion, just as the door opened to the hospital room. "Patrick, Jason is insisting on talking to Dr. Quartermaine."

"Which one of us?" asked the chief of staff while Sam slipped in front of the door.

"Jason' isn't in his right mind and I have the right to refuse to let you see him." she said quickly.

"Miss McCall, move out of my way or you will find out where exactly my son gets his ruthlessness from." said the man quietly. He could see from Sonny and Carly's faces that he had to get in there, there was something going on, something urgent. "Do I need to call security?"

"Do that." she said confidently. "After all I am on the side of the right."

"But by the time that is established, you will have been hauled to jail and your mother will have to bail you out and frankly with your stunt last month..." Alan said with a smirk. "Now move."

Sam looked to Sonny and Carly and saw they were frozen in horror as Alan entered the room. "Jason, you wanted to see me?"

"Dad?" They heard... as the door was closed. Carly sat down, exhausted while Sonny made some frantic calls but already knew it was too late. Sam just looked around like a lost child while the medical professionals gathered at the hub.

"Elizabeth, I want you as the primary care nurse... he seems to trust you." said Patrick thinking on how Morgan's pulse had calmed down when he saw the brunette then seeing Sam trying to protest snapped "The patient is awake... you are no longer in charge Ms. McCall."

Sam went to call Alexis only for Viola to tell her that her mother was unavailable right then. Turning to Spinelli who seemed to be wandering around; she said "Do something, fix this with some of your computer magic."

"I have no idea what to do Goddess..." he said sorrowfully.

In the hospital room, Jason wrote a note to his father who just about had a heart attack. Then taking the piece of paper, Alan wrote his answer then read the next note that Jason wrote and gave a quiet chuckle and said "Your sister is going to be a problem."

With narrowed eyes, he said "No, she won't. Can you get Mac Scorpio down here."

Jason pretended to be asleep while he listened through the cracked door as his father ordered a security guard to keep everyone but Patrick, Robin, Elizabeth and Epiphany out of his room along with any member of the Quartermaine family that Jason invited. That ALL OTHERS, including Sonny, Carly, Sam and the weird kid were to be kept away...

Hurrying off, Alan made his calls then dealt with what Jason wanted.

Mac showed up in shock at what Alan had told him. "So, he only remembers the shoot out, nothing else?"

"Of Jason Morgan's life." lied Alan as he started to hide his grin then realized that most people would expect him to be happy and let it out. "I have to track down my family... but he wants you. Or rather Sean Donnelly."

"Why does he want the head of the WSB?" asked Mac confused.

Alan let the grin get wider and he chuckled as he told the man. "Because he was the police commissioner at the time of the accident and you were a PI."

Mac entered the room and asked the man in the bed what was going on, then seeing Jason's confusion realized the man wasn't faking it and this might be a good way to get Sonny Corinthos out of town. Instead by the time he left, he was furious with one of his own officers as he called the Mayor who canceled the interview with the reporter.

Lucky Spencer found himself ordered to his bosses office, expecting a promotion, he was shocked to be sacked then ordered to a drug rehabilitation center. "Sir, I don't understand.

"I have a very reliable witness who saw two blond men on the roof with a man with a tattoo holding a beautiful brunette. He was very clear that it wasn't my supposedly heroic cop who saved this town and that woman from the menace. You were given a second chance, no more. Oh, and Spencer, he has seen you once or twice out. I am talking to Elizabeth. If it is a threat of going to jail or telling the truth, who do you think she will back up."

In the meantime, Epiphany had come on shift and after a quick visit with Alan and Monica went to the six floor hub where she saw the circus was in town as the freaks that surrounded Morgan were gearing up to cause trouble. Thankfully, the Quartermaines had been prepared for this and Jason was slipped out through a second room to another floor by Patrick and Elizabeth.

As she entered and left the room, she made a point of keeping them there by returning Morgan's now fake chart to it's slot then turning. She acted like she didn't see Carly grabbing it and then becoming more and more morose.

Elizabeth meanwhile had been surprised to be ordered to the State Police Barracks. Seeing Mac Scorpio arriving, she asked "Sir, is something wrong with Lucky?"

"Why don't we look at the footage..." he said then showed her what it had taken all afternoon to gather. When she saw it onscreen, she at first gave thanks that Jason didn't know he was the father of her child. She had been terrified before but this just reenforced her fears, but then she saw the close up of Lucky's face and then looked at Mac who said "This is how this is going to go. You are going to tell me the whole truth or you will be giving birth in a jail cell. So what will it be, the baby you are carrying or the grown man who should be standing on his own two feet?"

Shaking in fear, Elizabeth told the truth, Mac had gotten Lainey to be there to help her friend as she recited in a monotone everything including how she was now divorced from Lucky. "Mac, why are you doing this to me..."

"Elizabeth, I know it doesn't look it right now, but I am doing this for you..." he said gently. "Lucky Spencer is working towards physically abusing you, he already has emotionally and mentally. You need to start putting yourself and and your children first. I don't care if Spencer is the father... if you need help and those around you won't support you emotionally, you come to me, do you hear me?" he asked sternly.

Seeing her start to protest, he said "I have seen you grow up young lady, I know that your grandmother is a lovely woman, but she has a blind spot for Spencer, one that I don't have. Same with that friend of yours, Emily thinks of Lucky first not you, not your kids..."

"But Mac..."

"Don't tell me you love him, there is a difference between obligation and love... I suggest you learn it." he said a bit harshly. "Now, here is how this is going to go... I am driving you home, then we are talking to Audrey together..."

Mac thought about what Alan had told him he had observed regarding Spencer and had been shocked at the blind disregard people in this town had for Lucky's behavior. Tomorrow morning, he was shipping Maxie to Texas... he couldn't wait to have that talk with Felicia. Things were going to start changing here and he was not going to be passive any longer.

Sonny didn't have Jason to back him up, so the mob in Port Charles would start to crumble, hopefully he could get Ric out as DA, especially now that the Mayor wanted his head on a platter for the glowing report he had offered up regarding Spencer.

As he helped Elizabeth into the front seat of his vehicle, Mac gave a quick nod to Lainey who had been shocked at what she had heard. The woman had made plans to rally Robin and Kelly because she had told Mac that she thought Emily was not going to be happy about Elizabeth's sending Lucky to jail.

Pulling up to the Hardy house, Mac saw the State Trooper car behind him with lights on as he saw Lucky's personal vehicle in the drive. Entering the house with Elizabeth, when he heard Audrey's first words were "Oh, Elizabeth what have you done now..." as she handed Cam to Lucky.

"Mrs. Hardy, please have Elizabeth's things packed. She will be moving out tonight. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. you are under arrest, please have the good sense to not make us do this in front of Cameron." stated Mac who then took the little boy. Smiling down at him, he felt his smile fade away when the troopers had to arrest a resisting Lucky inside the house.

Audrey was haranguing Elizabeth who looked wan and ready to drop when Mac saw a car pull up. Seeing who got out of it, he handed Cam to them then went inside. "Mrs. Hardy, Audrey... I have known you for years and frankly until this moment I had no idea that you were like this... as I was saying... Elizabeth-"

"I got it, Uncle Mac." said Robin as she drew her friend up the stairs, then putting her index finger to her lips as they packed, they listened as the police commissioner read the riot act and threatened to arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal to one of the oldest of Port Charles society.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth found herself at the police commissioner's house while Maxie Jones stood there open mouthed in shock. As the blond burst into tears, Mac asked Cam if he liked soup...

Around town, people were in shock. The Spencers were livid at Lucky's arrest and that Alan had kicked them out of Monica's mansion... Sonny was sitting in his living room praying his best friend regained his memory while Carly schemed. Audrey was in shock as she wandered her house, her ears ringing from Mac's lecture... but still not getting why he would attack poor Lucky and believe him over a brain scrambled thug and Elizabeth who was just confused.

Sam however, Sam was sitting outside an empty hospital room, wondering what was taking Spinelli so long. Unfortunately... Spinelli had been caught buying a joint …. too bad it wasn't by the police but by two men who wanted revenge...

TBC

a/n: I needed to move the Manny death scene, sorry folks. Jason didn't beat up Ric; but the Sam escaping jail scene did happen and Jason had to go on the run to rescue her already but in late September. He made it clear they weren't getting back together but she is refusing to accept it. Instead the climatic scene between Manny and Jason happened in the end of November and he has been in a coma ever since. No one suspects Liz's baby is his because he never told anyone that it was possible. Sam suspects but has no proof. Liz ran the tests using a comatose Jason's blood.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke up and was confused as to where she was. There was a field hockey stick in the corner and school books on the desk. Hearing a knock on the door, she sat up and said come in. Seeing Georgie Jones, it all came back...

Lucky under arrest, her leaving her grams and now staying overnight at the Police Commissioner's house. Thinking about who the father of the baby she was carrying was, she wanted to laugh until she cried. Jason was her baby's father and here she was staying with the person most likely to toss him into jail.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" asked the teenager. Seeing her nodding yes, Georgie continued. "My dad took Maxie to the airport. Mom and he talked late into the night, if she agrees to finish school there they won't press charges against her for stealing the pills. Dr. Quartermaine came up with the idea..."

Seeing how uneasy the younger girl was, Elizabeth started to stand but was told by an entering Patrick to stay in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Robin went to the hospital, Epiphany called, you are to stay away today. The Spencers are all in a rage. We don't think any of them are stupid enough to show up here and attack you at Mac's place." he said just as the doorbell rang. Georgie opened her curtains looked out and said "I should have known, Patrick, I should have taken that bet. Lulu Spencer is downstairs banging even as we speak."

"I will get rid of her." said Patrick only for Georgie to get a feral grin then say "Oh no, please don't deny my this opportunity."

"I should talk to her, I can't hide forever, but thank you Georgie for the offer."

Seeing the younger girl pout, she said "On, second thought, this is your house, you do have the right to peace and quiet here." Elizabeth had to give a soft giggle at the picture of glee on her face.

Georgie smirked then rushed down to answer the door. Opening it just enough to slip outside, she said "Lulu, hello. Have you stopped over to FINALLY be woman enough to apologize to me for sleeping with my husband? I have to tell Maxie, she bet me that you were too much of a skank to realize that you were just as guilty of what you were accusing her of. I hate to be a bitch, but I don't forgive you, never will. Now why don't we just call it a day and I will see you at work later. Okay?"

The blond looked taken back then confused before she said "I am here to see that bitch Elizabeth, Mrs. Hardy said she left the house with your dad. I just knew she was out for the main chance, she threw Lucky over for his boss, how could she?"

At that point, Georgie felt the urge to laugh then asked "Wait, you think... OMG, YOU REALLY? WAIT, NO, THIS IS, THIS IS TOO FUNNY..."

Holding her sides, she started to bellow with laughter and as Lulu started to scowl, Georgie pretended to be thoughtful before saying. "You know, that isn't a bad idea. I always wanted a little brother or sister and dad has been pretty lonely... and let's face it, Elizabeth is beautiful classy and just the sweetest... it might be a little strange having a stepmother only a few years older than me, but thanks, I have to give that one some thought."

Seeing Lulu standing there, shocked. Georgie said "Bye now." Waving her hands as if to say shoo, Georgie went back inside and fell down laughing.

"Now that wasn't very nice." said Patrick from where he had come down to back her up at Elizabeth's request. Georgie could see his lips twitching as they suddenly heard from a speakerphone Robin laughing. "OH, Robin, did you hear that?"

"Georgie, if you were here right now, I would kiss you." said the doctor as she hung up the phone then went to check on her patient. Seeing Jason's distrust, she said "Relax, I really am a doctor."

"Sorry, but..." he left the statement open as Robin smirked. "What was so funny, I heard you laughing."

"Nothing that wouldn't take a week to explain but then do you remember Lucky Spencer..." she asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, punk kid who hung out with my sister. I had doubts about him but kept quiet, why?" he asked then saw her shock before admitting or rather lying skillfully. "I uh, I am finding that things I thought then, things I never spoke up about, have a habit of coming to the forefront..."

"Okay, well Lucky became a cop and is pretty much as big of a dipshit as he possibly could be." she said then added. "His ex-wife is the nurse you were asking Epiphany about."

"Beautiful, sad looking and just well beautiful." he finished lamely. Robin was reminded of JQ for the first time since this began as she nodded yes.

"Well anyhow, he was arrested yesterday for a bunch of crap he did, Mrs. Hardy, well she is Elizabeth's grandmother is one of his biggest supporters. Well Uncle Mac wants her safe so since Maxie was leaving for Texas, well he decided that Elizabeth for her own safety needs to stay with us."

Jason felt his eyes widen as he got that the mother of his child was living with the police commissioner. Grinning inwardly at the irony, he asked "I uh, my father was going to ask her to be my keeper, when I go home since so many things have changed, but I guess that won't work. So, you said she was living at your uncles, so I guess that means she doesn't have kids..."

"Er, actually she does. A darling little boy named Cameron and she is about five months pregnant."

Jason hated playing an old friend but he needed to have heard this information as Jason Quartermaine.

"Wow, so she left her husband at Christmas time, that must be hard on her." he said then asked "I er, didn't want to ask, but I saw you talking to the doctor yesterday, what er, what happened with er, I.."

"Stone died, from AIDS." she said softly then with a smile added. "When you were Morgan, you helped me, we even dated for a while. IT was not a good idea. Looking back we were clinging to one another..." Hopefully he would never learn how stupid she had acted.

"What about Brenda, she was dating Sonny but I saw the blond yesterday and I got the feeling she was with him now..."

Seeing her frown, Jason realized that Robin hid her feelings a lot with him before in regards to Carly "Okay, that isn't a happy expression."

"No, well Brenda is in Rome, and Carly, the blond was married to Sonny, she ping pongs between him and whatever new man she meets all the while keeping her claws in Jason Morgan because he made a promise to protect AJ's son for her."

Seeing her wince, he said "Alan and Monica filled me in last night. They and well I was expecting to see Emily but I guess I am estranged from her too."

"No, actually you two have always talked." said Robin without adding that Mac had told her that Emily had spent the night trying to track down Elizabeth. Even go so far as to create a disturbance at her studio.

Sam and Spinelli had finally figured out Jason wasn't in the room they had thought and soon had searched the hospital for him. Spinelli had set up a sound only bug and they were eavesdropping from the supply closet when Carly joined them bitching that they were having to hide.

Jason hated to use his friends like this, but at the same time he had every intention of being there for his family, his sons and Elizabeth who was about to be besieged as soon as he got rid of some dead weight. When the tall young black woman came to visit him, he saw the signal that Alan had given Keisha and they soon talked, he asked what had happened, her telling him the truth that she was very happily married.

"I am so glad." he said hugging her then explaining what everyone believed. "I guess I was shot or something. I woke up missing the last ten years of my life."

"When we talked, you were on your way out of town. You told me chapter and verse about this beautiful sassy brunette you were planning a future with." she said with a smile. "It was the first time since you became Morgan, I saw that you had that many teeth."

"When was this?" he asked more for the bug in the room since he had complete recall of the conversations he had had with her about Elizabeth. Sam was preening while Carly rolled her eyes. Sassy, not likely... then her eyes narrowed when Elizabeth fluttered through her brain.

"The last time we talked was a few months ago." she said and Carly relaxed, happy it was Sam. "You said you had to get rid of some trouble then were making plans to get away with her."

"I don't recall." he said a bit doubtfully since he wasn't supposed to remember and this way the users in his life would be in doubt as to who it was. "There was this hooker here yesterday, she had dark hair, I hope it wasn't her. Lord knows where she has been. All I knew was that I had a flash of her with Sonny and god, I really hope I haven't sunk so low as to take his sloppy seconds."

The two women looked at one another thinking he was talking about the other one while Keisha said she had to leave. "I wish you luck."

Saying thank you and kissing her cheek, he laid back then waited for the next part in this charade to happen. There was a steady stream of visitors, his mother and father, his grandfather (who he found it hard to fool), even Tracy who introduced Dillon to him.

He had seen how uneasy the kid was and asked him what was going on, listening to the blonds stammered tale of whoa, Jason thought about the first time he had heard this and how in all the hoopla he had forgotten the poor Jones girl who had been hurt.

Looking at his cousin, Jason saw that Dillon was horny for Lulu and not thinking about the damage he was doing. Trying to advise him, he winced at Dillon took it as Jason telling him to go for it with Lulu.

Hearing footsteps, he saw the head nurse and couldn't resist asking. "Did Dr. Drake forbid me from reading? Or can I have a medical journal or something?"

"I will grab a few books from the cart." she told him then with a sidelong look made the suggestion "How about something from Mario Puzzo or maybe the Godfather?"

In spite of everything, Jason couldn't help laughing at that, "Er, how about something that doesn't describe my life for the last few years. And there was a girl who looked like a stripper claiming to be my fiancee, I need to talk to her if you see her."

"I am sure I can find her." said Piph dryly.

"Well if you do, fifteen minutes later, can you send someone in to rescue me. I need to talk to her and she gave me a headache just looking at her yesterday." he said. It wasn't five minutes later, that Sam showed up, he could see she had pulled her shirt as tight as possible, and hiked her skirt. What sort of idiot wore a mini skirt in December?

"Jason, I knew you would come back to me." she said with tears in her eyes then added "The Quartermaines are keeping your true family away."

"What is your name again?" he asked and saw that in spite of trying to hide it, she was pissed at the question.

"Sam. Samantha McCall, we have lived together for almost three years and are engaged to be married." she said trying to sit on the side of the bed. When he moved his leg to keep her from fitting, she decided to ratchet it up a bit. "We had a daughter together who died."

Seeing the tears, Jason thought back and was a bit shocked to realize how many time she brought up her lost daughter to bind him to her. "I am sorry, for your sake. But I have no memories of this and I will not be marrying you, ever."

"Jason, we have been here before. This isn't the first time since we were together that you lost your memory." she said brightly. "I am going to hold on to that hope."

"Don't." he said coldly. "I have no intention of getting involved with you. I see you and feel the need to shower with disinfectant. That alone tells me something."

"But Jasssssinnnnnn!" she wailed with tears in her eyes. "You promised to have a baby with me, if I can't have you, at least let me have your baby."

"No." said Jason. "A Quartermaine has the common sense to know that you will use that kid to bleed me dry. There is no way on gods green earth I would ever do anything that stupid."

Sam was putting out her best stuff and nothing seemed to be working. "But Jason, after all that we have been through, how can you toss me away like I am nothing. You, you were my life."

"Don't you have any family?" he asked wondering if she would lie.

"You, you are my family, you are my life, my everything. We are meant to be together always." she said looking at him while inwardly getting ready to drain all his accounts dry if he didn't change his mind.

"Samantha, look. Thank you on behalf of Morgan, but it is time you moved on. I understand you are staying in my penthouse, at least that is what Monica told me. So I will give you to the end of the year to find a new place, Okay?" he asked really wishing he could get rid of her now. "I will arrange for my accountant to settle some money on you, but we are done."

In the supply closet, Spinelli wept for the goddess while Carly inwardly crowed. She had suffered through that bitch because Jason was happy but now that she was out on her ass, she was going to make sure Sam got nothing, she could always run to her mommy or step-daddy for money.

Sam stomped out of the room, passing a smiling Carly and snapping "What? You think that you are going to stay in his life, I really doubt it. So don't you dare look down your nose on me."

Carly sashayed past her and into Jason's room plotting out in her head what she was going to have to say. Grimacing a bit as she realized that until Jason got his real memories back, she was going to have to play nice with the Q's and that more than likely meant making Michael spend time there.

Jason didn't hide his groan. "Who are you?"

Smiling brightly she said "I am Carly Corinthos, your best friend and the mother of your nephew. I know you don't remember but you and I raised Michael for the first year of his life."

Jason listened in awe at how the blond had totally turned the story around to fit this new version of Jason and took an assessing look at the blond. "First, you said Corinthos, I have heard that I was for some god only knows why friendly with that man."

Carly flinched even as she started to write Sonny out of her life. If the choice was Jason or Sonny, Jason would win every time. Who knows, maybe she should reconsider marrying Jax, maybe just maybe she could win Jason's heart again. "I know, it wasn't the best choice, but I did the best I could."

Jason blanked his face then when she tried to sit down in the exact same spot Sam had, Jason got the chills at the expression on her face. A bit freaked to realize he had either missed this or had deliberately ignored it in his past life he said "Look, I know that Michael is my nephew. I only hope you have the good sense to let my parents into his life, but I, myself... I have no memories of him..."

"I know you don't remember but Jason you promised to always be there for him." she said as the tears started to flow as she began to fear what would come next. Pulling out her purse, she grabbed her photos and started to show him the pictures. "See, this is you and Michael on his birthday, you promised again to take him to Africa."

Jason had done no such thing, and as she continued on, his heart began to sink as he realized getting rid of Carly was going to be tougher than he had thought. Having an idea, he pretended to fall asleep as her monologue continued.

When Carly realized he was being silent even for Jason, she saw he was asleep and silently fumed. "Visiting hours are done, Ms. Corinthos. The patient needs his sleep." announce Epiphany who had to all but drag the blond away.

At the Scorpio house, Elizabeth saw that Cam was now awake and sat there playing with her little boy as she figured out with Patrick and Georgie what to do next. "You should just stay here, spit in the eye of everyone. Seriously, Elizabeth. Just image it, the Spencers all riled up because they think you are having an affair with my dad and they can't say a word out of fear of going to jail."

Mac had entered at the beginning of Georgie's answer and couldn't help chuckling. "Great, now I am robbing the cradle."

When the three of them turned and then Cam who was in her lap laughed, Mac said "You should see your faces."

When Georgie started to explain, he held up his hand and said "I already had a visit from Luke, with Lulu's rants the topic. Elizabeth, you and I need to talk. Georgie, don't you have a job to do and Dr. Drake just because you are sleeping with my niece and let me just say I am not happy about that, doesn't mean you need to be here."

"Sir, Robin-" he started to protest.

Mac smiled and said "I am well aware that my niece called you at three in the morning and ordered you here. Try wearing the pants in that relationship at least once in a while, Drake."

Elizabeth stared, shocked at this side of the man she tended to think of as not having a sense of humor. When they all had cleared out, Mac said "Elizabeth, I am not trying to replace your father, but right now we need to have a father/daughter talk."

Lifting Cam he said "I had this set up for him, it used to belong to Georgie. Maybe we should have purchased a baby jail for Maxie, then she might not be so wild."

Settling the little boy in the large square area with the toys, Mac grabbed a cup of coffee then sat down across from Elizabeth. "Lucky was arraigned today. His bail was set at almost a million dollars and he won't be getting out since no one has that sort of money around him."

"Nik-" she started to say.

"Mr. Cassadine is more worried about his aunt then his brother and got my message." said Mac not telling her that Alexis had been caught by two of his officers on behalf of Ric the night before smoking pot with Spinelli. The police commissioner was almost certain that Ric and Lorenzo Alcazar had set the woman up but he only had the words of two drug dealers.

The geek hadn't been arrested either, since they had only had less than the legal limit on them. Instead Mac had warned him off of Jason Quartermaine for all the good it did.

"Elizabeth, I hate to ask but Nik said something and I really need the truth. It won't change you staying here but first... did you hear Morgan-er Quartermaine's diagnosis. Seeing her nod no, he said "He took a blow to the head while shot, he has no memory of Jason Morgan, other than a few random things. Patrick said it is like a switch was thrown and the Morgan memories are gone and the Quartermaine ones are now at the forefront."

He saw her shock then dismay and finally the pain. "I thought so, I can still recall how frantic he was to find you when you were missing all those years ago. I just don't get it, why if you are still in love with him are you with Spencer?"

Elizabeth sat there, miserable. Mac let her off the hook and answered his own question. "Because everyone told you that Spencer was the right choice, the safer choice. Love, my dear, love shouldn't be safe."

Her head came up, she had once told Jason the exact same thing. Seeing he had her attention he asked "Jason is the father of your child, isn't he?"

Nodding in pain, she suddenly felt a load lift off of her shoulders and she burst into tears. Mac was holding her, letting her cry it off when he heard the front door open and Bobbie storm in. With a quiet chuckle at the shock on her face... he didn't say a word.

"Mac, I need to talk to you." she insisted glaring at Elizabeth for a minute then saying "Look, I am not judging, really I am not. But the age difference, it won't work."

Elizabeth's emotions were on edge and this just set her off again while Mac glared at Bobbie who looked upset then shaking her head, came over and patted Elizabeth awkwardly on the shoulders. "Look, I am sorry, I shouldn't be judging the two of you. I only wish that you had been truthful to Lucky about the reason you left him. Now we are going to have to pick up the pieces. Mac, when you get a moment, I need a word in your official capacity."

Elizabeth stood a bit shakily and said "I will take Cam upstairs."

"Why don't you go shower, I can handle one two and half year old." said Mac as Cam gave him what could only be called a diabolical grin. Bobbie sat down then looked over at the little boy and said "You know, he has been all Elizabeth but as he gets older, I just don't see Zander in him."

"Bobbie, why are you here?" he asked not real happy with what people were thinking.

"Nik told me about Alexis and I am here to put a stop to this. Here." she said thrusting a piece of paper at him. "It's from a doctor where it is legal."

"Bobbie..." he said warning her off. "Why are you involved anyhow?"

"I saw my best friend in the world go through breast cancer, when I found out about Alexis, I made a few calls. She didn't want to use it, but now with what Ric is trying..."

"I will see what I can do with it." he replied. "But it won't help Lucky..."

"Good." Seeing his shock, she replied. "For now. The news has been running the footage, I can't believe he lied, said he was the one who saved us from Manny. I don't want my nephew to turn out like his father and if he isn't reined it, he will."

At the door, she turned and looked at him then sliding her eyes away said "Mac, I just don't want you to get hurt, you have always been a good friend to me. Elizabeth is reeling right now and I know that you have been lonely... And frankly, she is too beautiful and a little out of your league."

Elizabeth was on the stairs, she had lost one of her bags while moving in but this statement pissed her off on Mac's behalf. Deciding that in return for all the help the man was giving her, she was going to find him the perfect woman and she was going to make sure she was beautiful. Because she got the feeling that Bobbie..., that Bobbie was jealous.

When she saw her bag hanging on the door to Robin's room, she quickly grabbed it and showered. Returning downstairs, she was amused to see Mac playing motorcycles with Cam and talking to the little boy.

"Ahem." she said then said "What now?"

Mac regretfully handed Cam back his toy then said "I love this. I tried to get my girls to play with them, but Maxie wanted Barbies and Georgie, well she never sat still long enough. Anyhow, I am worried about what Morgan's so called friends are going to do now that your pregnant."

"I don't think they know it's Jason's. Nik is only speculating."

Being honest, Mac said "He is hoping it is Lucky's, so that you will be forced to take his brother back."

Seeing her surprise, Mac said "I am afraid if he learns the truth, he will make it public to spite you."

"Nik is my friend." she said quietly then thought about it. "But you are right, he is Lucky's brother and Emily's boyfriend first. What are you thinking?"

"You tell Quartermaine." he said looking at her. "What about Sam, she is claiming to be his fiancee."

Elizabeth flinched, she still couldn't believe Jason took her back, he really must have loved Sam if he forgave her sleeping with Ric. "I don't know, I don't think she does know, since she hasn't said anything to me."

"I will see what I can do to have Alexis keep her away if need be." he said then added. "Maxie had a forced long talk with Lainey yesterday after I saw that video. It's why she burst into tears last night. She also had a run in with Lucky where she tried to talk to him, it went over like a lead balloon then she 'overheard' Lucky saying he was only with her for the drugs."

"Oh Mac, I am so sorry." said Elizabeth feeling guilty.

"Don't. I am not. I think it cured my daughter of her Lucky Spencer addiction, she will be getting treatment while at her mothers and I am hopeful that when she returns after graduating college, my daughter will be her old self again."

"Now Robin and I talked last night." he said. "Before you do anything stupid like offering money to stay here or try not to stay, don't. You are staying as sort of an adopted daughter with all the rights and privileges, including my right to tell you if I thinking you are screwing something up with your life."

He added the warning because he was rather fearful she might start to cave to those who thought she should offer up her life to Spencer. "I brought something home with me, I want you to read part of it. I redacted some bits."

Elizabeth read the paper then said "Oh, Mac, this girl needs some help. And she only has this user boyfriend for help...after he stood her up... just tell me what I can do to help."

Mac took the paperback then sat in on the coffee table in front of them and said "Elizabeth, that with a few details changed was your rape report."

Elizabeth looked up in shock as she felt a chill, then reaching for the paper, put the real names and locations back in and felt the need to cry. "YOU'RE RIGHT."

"I know I am. And I have to ask why you would stay with a man like that, thinking you owed him anything. Because as you yourself just said Lucky is a user."

Elizabeth sat there, thinking while Mac looked over at Cam and said "I have to run out, why don't I take Cam with me and you think about this for a while. Elizabeth, your family and friends are so blindly determined that you make their lives easier, they have ignored some very pertinent facts. I want you to think about your children, would you want them to live their adult lives happy with what they do and who they love or do you want them to live a life of obligation. Then think about this. Why would you want their childhoods to be about fixing Lucky Spencer..."

Jason was sitting on his bed, making plans to get out of the hospital. Hearing footsteps, he saw Spinelli and Lulu Spencer entering the room. "May I help you?"

"Jason, you have to do something, you promised to help me, remember?" she said "In exchange for my helping you get Spinelli to return."

"I am sorry Miss, but do I know you?" he asked and took pleasure in her surprise while Spinelli all but bowed to him before pulling the blond out of the room while hissing what was going on to her.

Outside, Lulu paced back and forth as she complained about Elizabeth tossing her brother over for the police commissioner. "I am sorry, blond one, but Stone Cold is in no way able to help anyone at this moment. I must watch over my master until he is once again in his right mind."

"Spinelli, I can't let this happen, I can't let her and her lover just toss Lucky in jail so she can move in with him." she said then added. "Plus, my dad has disappeared. First my Mom was put back in Shadybrook, now my dad, my dad is going to run away, I just know it."

Luke hadn't ran, instead he had gone to his old pal Sonny Corinthos looking for help with rescuing Lucky only to find the man drunk and pacing his living room. When he heard the request, he snorted and said "You didn't hear, did you? Jason, is a Quartermaine again."

Luke stopped his pacing and asked "Wait, I thought that was a story they told to kick me out of the mansion. So, it's true?"

Seeing him nod, Luke ran straight to GH. The younger Quartermaine boy had always been easy to manipulate, this might work. If he went to Mac and said he... Luke hit the brakes, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Lucky needed help and there was no one left to help since Mac had Elizabeth living at his house. That one had come out of the blue, but hey, who was he to judge?

Mac stopped into Kelly's, with Cam and talked for a few minutes to Georgie who as they left slipped Cam a bag full of cookies inside his coat. As the police commissioner struggled to do up the car seat, he got an earful as Carly entered the area whining to someone about JQ.

Smirking as he went to the hospital for his meeting with Alan, he looked in the back seat and wondered why Cam's cheeks were so fat all the sudden. Freeing the little boy, they were entering the hospital when the small boy rushed off and greeted various personal.

He had his own little route and knew EXACTLY who would slip him a piece of candy and or some sort of treat. Without Mommy it was really easy to fool this Uncle Mac as he watched amused. When they were on the elevator, Cam giggled as he realized he still had the cookies that Miss Georgie always snuck him. Mommy always caught on by now...

In Alan's office, he asked his assistant to keep an eye on the little boy who sat angelically on a chair and pretended to read the magazine. The two middle aged men were nostalgic as they went into the chief of staff's office and discussed what needed to be done.

"Our attorney had Jason's identity returned, our accountant is now in full control of his books, to Corinthos chagrin." said Alan. "I am sure he is raging even as we speak. Jason also had me find out his legal requirements regarding the two living there. Did you know that Sam was staying with her mother until the day that Jason ended up in a coma. She wasn't actually living there until then. A deal was reached with her, she has until December 31st."

"The kid can be kicked out at any time." said Mac then told Alan about Alexis and his suspicions regarding Spinelli and the pot. On their way to Jason's room, they saw that the outer office was empty. Wondering where the assistant took Cam, they left a note to bring him to Jason's room as they went to talk to Alan's son.

After Jason had given permission to evict the geek, then gave Mac permission to search the penthouse, well aware there was nothing there that could be used against him, he asked about what he had told the man the day before.

"I dealt with it." was all he could say. "Alan, I wonder what happened with your assistant?"

"I don't know. Jason, get some sleep, you are going to need it." Alan reminded him of their plan for the late evening on their way out the door. Following 'doctors orders' Jason pretended to sleep until he heard a giggle and light footsteps.

"Are you awake?" he heard and felt his heart stop as Cam slipped into the chair and stood to pour himself a glass of water with another giggle. Hearing the rustle of a bag, he watched out a slit of his eye as his son opened a bag and bit into a large chocolate cookie with a pleased sigh.

As the little boy finished off the bag while drinking water in between it took everything in Jason to keep still and silent. When Cam gave a burp then took a moment to check and see if he was still asleep, Jason almost lost it when he folded the bag quietly and tossed it in the trash before getting rid of the crumbs on the chair.

He was sure Elizabeth was frantic right now, but Jason felt something tug at his heart when his son whispered thanks mister before sliding out the door and from the sounds of it got caught by Mac and his father.

His eyes opening, Jason hopped out of bed and stood next to the door listening as Cam honestly told them all. "I knew that if Mommy found out, my cookies would be gone so I waited until everyone was busy and said I had to go to the bathroom and that I wasn't a baby."

"Then I went to find a room with water in the pink pitcher and sat down to eat them. I would have shared but the man was asleep." said Cam like that would get him out of trouble. "Anyhows, I ate them already and Mommy didn't catch me."

The police commissioner shook his head, he had been outsmarted by a toddler. "Well we need to wipe your face, you have evidence covering it."

"Whats evidence?" asked the little boy then said "Uh oh, did I forget to wipe the crumbs away again?"

Laughing, Mac took him to get clean while Alan entered his son's room. "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded from where he was leaning against the wall. "Did you run the tests?"

"We should hear back next week." he said. "How is it you didn't know?"

"Long story, that I don't want the ears to hear..." he said pointing at the flowers on the other side of the room that they knew were bugged by Spinelli. "I was a bit worried when you suggested Mac, but I am glad I was proven wrong."

Elizabeth meanwhile had spent the afternoon thinking about what she had been told by Mac and then thought about her babies. They were right, she needed to be a mother first, a woman second and never again Lucky Spencer's enabler. First step to doing that was to call Emily.

When her friend showed up and started to complain, Elizabeth snapped at her to shut the heck up.

Emily froze with her mouth open and looked at Elizabeth. "How dare you..."

"No, how dare you." she sneered. "I thought we were friends, I didn't realize our friendship was based on my doing exactly what you want and endangering myself and my family to save a man who has hurt us repeatedly and don't you dare blame the drugs..."

"But Elizabeth..." she started to plead.

"No but Elizabeth... I want to know, would you have let Lucky near your grandmother Lila when he was sick? Would you have?" she pressed.

"No but-"

"Yet it is fine for me, for my children... what an interesting double standard and you need to think about a few things." said Elizabeth taking a deep breath. "Before you answer, I want you to take at least twenty-four hours and if at the end of them the answer to any of these questions is yes or Lucky, I never want to see you again."

Emily was hurt at the tone but sat down to listen and get her friend to see she was wrong about Lucky.

"Have you seen the footage of my rescue from Manny?"

"I haven't." said Emily who then shut up when Elizabeth looked at her.

"If you had to chose between Jason or Lucky, who would you chose, your brother or your friend."

"That isn't fair..." Emily said petulantly. "They are..."

"Emily, for once in your life, listen while I talk." she snapped. "Would you let Lucky around your own kids if he was high? If he was abusive, and yes, HE IS ABUSIVE."

When Emily started to talk yet again, Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth and snapped LISTEN.

"If you had to make a choice, my son or Lucky, who would you chose? Now I have one more question, do you think that Lucky is the only reason we became friends and that he is necessary to your continuing being my friend?"

"Emily, like I said, I am done with Lucky, with propping him up with hurting my children, myself to take care of him when he has never once done something for me without a motive. Because even my rape ended up being about him. If the answer of a single question I asked is Yes or Lucky, don't bother contacting me ever again because I am done."

Leading her to the door, Elizabeth pushed her out and slammed and locked it hoping everyone had a key. When Emily kept pressing on the doorbell, Elizabeth opened an upper window and said "Not a wise move, harassing me here, Emily."

Shouting up, her friend said with tears in her eyes "I just wanted to say that I love you, I love Lucky too though."

"Well then I guess I have my answer,." she said getting ready to close the window on more than just the cold.

"No! Wait, you said twenty-four hours." called up Emily as she got into her car and drove to see her brother. She had been ducking Jason, not ready to face JQ with all that she had done. Arriving at GH just as Mac was leaving with Cam, she saw how happy the little boy was and stopped when she realized it was the first time in almost six months she had seen Elizabeth's son smiling.

Her mind reeling, Emily entered Jason's room cautiously and stopped to watch as Jason was laughing with their father. "So its true... for how long Jason? How long before you toss us back out of your life?"

Listening to her belligerence, Jason knew she had done something, something she felt guilty about and was taking it out on him. Looking at his father, he said "I guess I need a few minutes with Emily alone, dad. Maybe we can figure that part out this evening."

When Alan had left, Jason looked at his sister who he had seen die and said with a sigh. "Oh Emily, what have you done?"

His sister saw the soft look, something she rarely saw on Jason's face as Morgan and started to bawl as she tossed herself into his arms and spilled the whole story unaware that Jason knew it. When he listened to her version of her life, he finally got why she had stuck with Spencer this long and and knew it was pretty much for the same reason Elizabeth had. Finally he pushed her back and said "Emily, do you love this Nik?"

"Wait, what?" she asked a bit surprised at the topic of conversation switched from Lucky and what she had done to Elizabeth to Nik. "Of course I love Nik."

"Really, to me it sounds like you refuse to let go of a childhood dream, not only for yourself but for this friend of yours. I think she is one of my nurses, by the way." he then held his sister as she started to tremble then pulled back. "No, I want an answer. Do you love Nik or the idea of Nik?"

Emily squirmed then looked at Jason and saw a combination of the two versions then looked down before admitting. "I don't know but I have twenty-four hours before my best friend kicks me out of her life, what am I going to do?"

Jason thought about it then had an idea. "Why don't you go to the gatehouse, I am going to be staying there when I come home and really truly think about it, okay. Then give your friend an honest answer because even if you can't be honest with yourself about Nik, she deserves you to be honest with her."

Sam arrived at the penthouse finally. She had gone to see Alexis to gauge whether she would be up for a fight if Jason gave her one. It looked like her mother was going to be too sick to help, annoyed she had returned home in time to see Spinelli who had been given eviction papers by the police.

"Bu-but..." he said in shock when he was told he had twenty-four hours. Sam was happy, the little freak gone; the start of reclaiming her life with Jason. Like Sonny had said, Jason would soon have his Quartermaine memories processed and be back to their Jason. And Sam had no intention of losing him.

"Ma'am, are you Sam McCall?" she was asked. Nodding she took the papers and fumed as the man ordered her to turn over the car keys and then her credit cards. Keeping one hidden, she did exactly that only to be told she was to vacate at the end of a year.

Heading up the stairs with a bottle of whiskey, she glared as she climbed into bed. "My Jason will return, he did last time and if not... well I will just ensure he does."

That night at the Scorpio house, dinner was loud as Georgie and Cam giggled while Mac told Robin and Elizabeth about Cam's adventure. The two women laughed as he explained losing the child twice. Once at the hospital, the other time at the station where Cam had insisted on the new Detective finger printing and giving him mug shots.

As the family gathered at the Quartermaines, Alan was thinking about Jason's plans when a quiet and pale Emily joined them. "Emily, is everything okay?"

"Yes." she said then thought to herself that tomorrow she was going to lose a few people she cared about, either way. With a sigh, she took her dessert to the docks and sat down. Seeing the blond walking her way, she said "Jax, what are you doing here?"

Sitting down next to her, he said "Carly ended our engagement, she is thinking that with Jason's memory problems she has a chance."

Snorting, Emily gave a quick laugh. "Not a chance in hell."

"I know, I just have to get away, though. I can't stick around for the moment she realizes that. I won't be her second choice. Why are you out here?"

"Oh, let's see... I finally became a grown up today." she said with a sigh. "I used to envy adults when I was a kid, now I just want to go back to being fourteen again."

Jason meanwhile slipped out of the hospital and into Alan's car as he arrived. "What are we using as an excuse?"

"You needing to go to the penthouse to pick up clothes." he said then smirking. "I should warn you, if your mother even suspects I have an affair, I am outing the truth to her. The look she gave me when I lied, let's just say... it was very suspicious."

"Find someplace no one knows the two of you, check in and tell her." he said only for Alan to say only as a last resort.

Just as they went to knock on Mac's front door, Jason suddenly panicked. "What am I doing here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alan a bit perplexed.

"Am I rushing things, moving too quickly?"

"Jason, you are the father of her sons, I think in all actuality, you are a bit behind in things."

When Elizabeth went to get the door while Mac was playing with Cam and Georgie was studying the last person she expected to see was Jason. "Uh, do you need something..."

Jason forgot everything but what he really wanted to ask and it spilled out before he could stop himself "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, then she felt dizzy and before she could regain control felt a sense of blackness just before her knees gave away...

TBC

Chapter 3

Everyone was glaring at Jason while he checked Elizabeth's pulse from where she was now reclining on the sofa. Alan who was the only one who heard what he had said, told Mac softly that they had come over to see if he could go with Jason while he went to get his stuff.

"Fine, but why didn't he just call me at the station." asked the man while he watched Jason with Elizabeth. Seeing the look in Quartermaines eyes, he started to feel better about baby situation. The younger man was already looking at Elizabeth like he had feelings for her, and without his friends obsessive need to control combined with Morgan's need to fix things, maybe just maybe Cam and this baby would have a father after all.

"We were planning on it, but on the drive home, I remembered wanting to ask both Georgie and Elizabeth a couple of favors." said Alan when they saw Elizabeth starting to come to.

"Miss, how are you?" asked Jason. "I am sorry, I was trying to be funny."

Almost standing in her need to get away from the man she glared at him and said "I don't think of marriage proposals as being funny."

"Well, the timing of the proposal was, but the offer..." Jason gave her a very thorough look over and said "Something tells me that spending the rest of my life with you would be a pleasure."

Elizabeth felt her jaw dropping then an unexplainable anger flew through her as she snapped. "Maybe for you..."

"Touche." he replied then turned to his father while watching Elizabeth glare at him through the mirror over the mantle. "Dad, did you get a chance to talk to Georgie?"

"Uh, hello, I am standing right here." said the girl holding the text book and staring at the blond. "Dr. Quartermaine, did you need something?"

"Actually, Jason does. He has a limited memory of modern conveniences. Cell phones, computers, pop culture and pretty much civics. He, or rather we were hoping you would be willing to help him get up-to-date."

"What about that kid that works for you, Spinelli?" she asked.

"We er, found a listening bug in my hospital room and right now I don't trust him not to slant things in his favor." he said only for Cam's eyes to widen as he got his first look at the blond man who had been sitting next to his mommy.

The little boy toddled over and said "Are you here because I didn't share the cookies?"

Jason knew he was taking a chance, but he couldn't resist picking up his son and saying. "No, but we have cook that makes the best cookies, maybe next time you can come over and we can share some."

Cam grinned as he wiggled down and ran back to his cars, picking up the motorcycle, he asked "Do you like bikes?"

"I don't know." he replied then sat down and played with the toddler. Elizabeth just stood there watching feeling guilty because she was carrying his child, a child he knew nothing about.

Alan then asked Elizabeth if she would be willing to monitor Jason's health. Seeing her confusion, Alan said "We just thought he might be more comfortable with someone other than his parents."

"I am going to be a bit busy for a while, Dr. Quartermaine." she said feeling weird about it, but seeing Jason's disappointment said "However, I will be glad to help as much as I can."

Jax and Emily sat in his car at the top of Vista Point and the Aussie listened to her talking and then asked "Do you think Elizabeth is right, are you going to be able to continue to be friends."

"I just hate that it has to be one or the other. I can't believe she is making me chose." said the intern with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Emily, want some free advice. Your best friend is a mother, she is doing what is right for her kids. She isn't asking you to chose her over Lucky, she is saying that if you chose Lucky, she won't be around. Now, think on this. If the situation was reversed, would Lucky do the same?"

Em sighed then said "I know, but you heard what Lulu said. How can I desert Lucky like Elizabeth has, how can I do the same thing?"

"Because when hasn't Lucky needed someone to clean up his messes?" asked Jax. "Lulu is trying to find someone, anyone to solve her brother's problems, instead of relying on her father, her aunt and most importantly her brother and herself. They are Lucky's family, yet their first instinct is to insist that others are responsible for fixing him."

"Jason asked if I loved Nik or the idea of Nik. I think it is the same thing with the Spencers. I love the idea of a family sticking together through thick or thin." she said with a sigh.

"I hope you aren't talking about the Spencers, yeah, they stick together so they can guilt someone else into cleaning up their messes then immediately afterwords, head back to their own lives. Even your Nik does that." said Jax with a shrug. "It's worse with them, because once you clean up after them, they think you should do it for the rest of your life. And I really hope you don't expect more than a very shallow thanks, because reciprocity and true caring about your problems you aren't going to get."

Mac got in his SUV to follow the Quartermaines, his mind on things. As they arrived, he saw the desk guard calling someone and Mac would bet money on it being Sonny Corinthos or one of his men. At the outer door, Jason took the keys he found in his pockets and let them in. Looking around, he saw it with fresh eyes and realized that other than his pool table, he had let whoever was in his life take over.

Climbing the stairs, he stopped then pretended to look around. The first door he opened was Brenda's pink room, the room where he had finally found a small piece of heaven with Elizabeth. "I don't think it is this one, at least I really hope not." he said with sense of irony.

The second room was clearly a guest room and the third showed Sam asleep in her clothes on top of the bed drunk as a skunk. "Let's be quiet, maybe she will sleep right through this."

Gathering his stuff, Jason checked all nooks and crevices, before heading downstairs and making a show of looking around before finding his boxes. Just before they got ready to leave, he had an idea and asked "Do you know where the safe is, I can see it in my head, opening it but have no idea where to find it."

Mac had had the placed searched enough to be able to point it out. Jason soon opened it and cleared everything but Sam's passport which he tossed on the desk. "I hope that is everything."

"What about your books?" asked Mac. Jason thought about it then went back upstairs and grabbed them. On his way out the door, he just couldn't resist lifting Sam's old engagement ring she had been wearing. She was leaving him with ten thousand dollars, it was an amount his accountant had found more than generous and he had been amused by it.

The next morning, while Georgie was driving over to the Quartermaines, Jason's plan to reunite her with Dillon hit a major snag when Lulu walked out of the blond's bedroom just as Georgie was meeting Jason in the second floor study.

Lulu felt the need to rub it in her face, only for Georgie to look at her and smirk. "Lulu, I told him yesterday, I don't want him back. Not after he had screwed you. Now if you will excuse me, I am here as a favor to Dr. Quartermaine."

"Yeah right, you are here to try and steal Dillon back." Lulu snapped.

Georgie looked at Jason then at Dillon and said "No, actually I am not. You are more than welcome to him. But Lulu, he cheated on me twice, once a cheater, always a cheater. Jason, where do you want to start?"

"Cell phones." he said then held up the latest model of phone.

"How about we do this down at the Quartermaine docks." she said with a grin. An hour later, he had gotten the hang of it, after pretending to have less knowledge than he did. He did learn a few new things however and this made him a bit pissed at Spinelli who had lied to him claiming his phone didn't have that capability.

Meanwhile Emily had been shocked to see Elizabeth back at work already. Stopping to talk to her friend, she asked "How are you?"

"Fine." replied Elizabeth as she finished her last chart of the morning. "Will we be talking later?"

With a nod and a smile, Emily said "A friend last night became a very good friend and pointed out a few things to me. Things I hadn't thought about before. So that you know, I do love you, and Cam,"

"Elizabeth, where is Jason?" snapped Carly in front of her. "Why can't I get in his room?"

Looking up, Elizabeth said "Jason Quartermaine was discharged last night."

"Why wasn't I informed?" she growled. "You should have called me straight away."

"Why?" she asked baldly.

There was silence as Carly looked up dumbfounded "What do you mean why?"

"Well, like it was explained to me, Quartermaine isn't Morgan. Now, even if Jason Morgan was the man leaving last night, I wouldn't have bothered to inform you, I wouldn't have wasted my time. I am sure you have his ass or maybe his balls tagged with a homing beacon anyhow."

Emily and Robin who had come over worried about trouble, felt their eyes widen and had to control their need to laugh as Elizabeth coolly went back to work. "You bitch, you are just jealous that you are stuck with some moldy old man like Mac Scorpio after trying your best to get your hooks into Jason."

"Mac? I am staying with my friend, Robin, you do remember her, don't you. As for moldy old men, you should know, isn't Mac about the same age as Tony Jones was when you slithered your way into his bed at barely twenty-one to ruin your mommy's marriage." said Elizabeth.

At that point a crowd was drawing in. Monica had been on her way to see a patient when she heard two nurses gossiping about Elizabeth Webber handing that Corinthos woman her ass in the middle of the hub and she just had to see this.

Carly flushed, then said "Well you are the woman abandoning your poor drug addicted husband, he needs you and you won't even tell him how his baby is doing."

Elizabeth gave her a cocky grin and said "So what? He is a drug addict, he slept with someone in exchange for drugs, I do believe that is called prostitution. As for the baby, who says it's his baby?"

Carly's eyes widened with glee, "You bitch, you cheated on Lucky, with his boss. How dare you?"

"Oh, please. I don't see Mac Scorpio that way, not happening but keep spreading the gossip Carly, so you can look like even more of a fool. Carly, my baby's daddy, he has asked me to marry him at least three times. I said no all three. You, you hear the words marriage and are out spending their bank account before the ink is even dry on the certificate."

"You are going to pay for that one." she hissed.

"I doubt it, Carly... who is going to make me. You?" she asked then smirked. "Sonny? Neither one of you have the courage. You both have hidden behind Jason for so long that this is going to come as a shock to you but he is no longer there. Run to him, tell Jason Quartermaine that a nurse was being mean to you. See how far it gets you."

Carly fumed, she knew she couldn't rely on Jason just yet, but the minute she could, Elizabeth was going down and she would take pleasure in it. "Well, two babies by two different daddies, doesn't that make you a slut?"

"I don't know Carly, did it you or was it not knowing if it was the man you had no name sex with or your step-daddy that fathered Michael. Of course, it could have been that you were having unprotected sex with Sonny while married to AJ and chasing Jason. Yup, I do believe we have a winner."

After Georgie had left, Jason met with his father who asked "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

With a faint red tint to his skin, Jason said "She just looked so beautiful standing there, and I have no idea, what happened, my brain just shut down and had only one mission, to get her with me, NOW! I still can't believe I proposed like that."

Alan laughed as he said "You should have seen both of your faces. She was in shock and you looked like I had ran you over with a truck. You are just lucky that you used to have a goofy side or no one would have believe you."

"I know, it's there, like the medical knowledge, I just access it when I need it." he said with a slight shrug. "What is up with Dillon, I mean, seriously, Lulu Spencer, Carly in a training bra?"

"I actually think those are real." said Alan as he thought about it from a medical standpoint. "I figured out that you were trying to help make him realize that Georgie is the better woman, but I would let that go for now. He has to learn on his own, like we all did."

"Dad, I do have a few things to deal with. I am worried about Sonny coming after you and Mom or doing something to Liz when he finds out about the baby, but how and still be Quartermaine?"

"That I don't know, but you might want to be worried about Ric Lansing. I saw him at the hospital yesterday and he was smiling, I don't think that is ever a good thing."

"Oh, I have plans for slick Ric." thought Jason with a smirk. "Now do you think she will like the flowers?"

"With a pregnant woman, candy works better." said Alan as he went to head over to GH.

Elizabeth saw the flowers at the hub and said "Dang, Robin, your uncle isn't going to be too happy, just what did you do with Patrick last night?"

"These aren't mine. They are for you." she said with a smirk. "There is a note and you so owe me a good explanation."

Reading it, Elizabeth looked around for Epiphany then gave her a quick run down.

"Oh, why oh why didn't you tell Hurricane Carly, her head would have exploded." said Robin laughing as she went back to work.

Taking a deep breath, she said "I did sort of."

Thinking back, Robin's eyes just about popped out of her head. Then looking down at her stomach said "Really?"

"Really. I have to talk to him but it is kind of difficult." she said. "It was going to be hard before but now..."

"Wow, wait, doesn't Uncle Mac know?" then thinking on his strange reaction to a few things said "He does, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday." she said "I can't tell anyone else until I tell him though."

"Wow, this is going to be good. Carly, ugh and Sam." said Robin. "You need to tell him soon. I heard she was here early this morning in a rampage looking for Jason."

At the end of her shift, Elizabeth was placing the flowers in the back seat floor of her car when she heard someone say "Here, let me help you with those."

Looking up to see Jason in jeans like usual but a soft blue t-shirt, she almost started to hyperventilate. "Hi, it's okay. I have it. Thanks for the flowers."

"Where is Cam today?" he asked with a smile.

"Patrick Drake and he went to the zoo, I think Cam was just an excuse." she said with a smirk. "How are you doing?"

"Not really sure. I learned how to use a cell phone today. Read a couple years worth of newspapers and then spent the day avoiding that woman claiming to be my fiancee, in spite of my telling her it is over. She is rather persistent. Does she have family?"

"Her mom is Alexis Davis, did you know her?"

"I think so. She was engaged to Ned, right? I mean, I should say I have heard of her while Grandfather updated me." he replied. "Maybe I should talk to this Alexis, get her help."

"Jason, good luck but you should know, Alexis has lung cancer." she informed him then drove off to meet with Emily like requested.

Emily told Elizabeth about her long talk with Jax the night before. "I needed those questions asked. I am so sorry I made you feel that you owed for being your friend."

"I just have to do what is right for Cam and this baby." she said.

Hesitating, Emily knew she had to tell her the rest of it. "I ended things with Nik, over the phone. I feel bad but Jason asked me if I loved Nik or the idea of him. He was right, I love the idea of marrying my high school dream more than living at Wyndemere, dealing with his crazy family. And I am still not sure how much of our sleeping together now is me dealing with my rape."

Hugging her, Elizabeth heard footsteps and saw the thunderous expression on Nik's face. "Nik."

Emily stiffened and turned. "Nik."

Looking at them, he said "So, what is this? Emily, I don't get this. What were you canceling? I didn't think we had plans this evening and Elizabeth, I have nothing to say to you, how could you hurt my brother this way after all he has done for you?"

"Nik, I wasn't canceling anything. I was ending our relationship." said Emily. "We were holding onto something that was a mistake. I wish you well and hope that you find happiness but it won't be with me and one more thing."

"What?" he snapped.

"Elizabeth owes you and your family nothing, because frankly what exactly has he ever done for her. This idea she owes him for helping her deal with her rape, please, you need to get over that. We are leaving and Nik, I would prefer it if you just sent my stuff over with one of the servants."

When he had left, Emily burst into tears then ten minutes later, ended the hug with Elizabeth saying. "I needed that. It feels good, Lighter even."

Jason looked at the paper where he had Monica write down Alexis address then knocked on the door. When the younger girl opened it, she shouted his name and tried to hug him. Staying stiff, he waited until someone came to rescue him.

Eventually both Sam and Alexis showed up. "Miss McCall, I hate to hurt whoever this is feelings but could you please explain to her that I don't know her."

Molly let him go and frowned before saying. "I heard and I just know things will work out. This is another way that the gods are testing you and Sam. It is more proof that you are meant to be." she said with a bright smile while Kristina entered the room.

"Mom, Nik is on the telephone." Alexis hurried from the room, while she loathed the idea of Jason Morgan and her daughter, the idea of her marrying this version of Jason was her secret dream. Hopefully Sam wouldn't blow it.

When Sam had gotten rid of her two sisters, Jason looked around pretending like he had never been there. "I am glad you have a place to stay, how soon will your stuff be out of my penthouse?"

"I have a year." she said in shock.

"No, you have to the end of the year, December 31st." he stressed. "Look, I don't know you and what I have seen I don't like. Move on, Miss McCall, I am planning on doing the same. You were well, a part of my past life, not my future. You certainly wouldn't make a very good Quartermaine."

"Excuse me?" asked a frosty Alexis. "I was engaged to your cousin, she is Nik's cousin, after every thing she has been through because of you, I would say you owe her."

"No, Jason Morgan might owe her, but I don't." he said while thinking the only thing he owed her was a bullet. "Ms. Davis, you are a respected attorney for the most part. Not some used up con artist who married and killed me for their money. I also had a visit from your husband, Ric. I know that she slept with him here, in this Lake house, is that why you are pushing her on me? Trying to clear the Cuckoo out of your own nest?"

Sam stammered and said "Why would you believe Ric?"

"Because others know of it as well. Sam, like I said the 31st, oh, here." Handing her a piece of paper she saw it was a check.

"Wait, what is this?"

"What my accountant figured you brought into your relationship with Morgan and of course the value of your engagement ring. I had the stone removed and the gold melted down, that is it's worth."

"Is this some sort of joke?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at the check for eighteen thousand dollars. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"No, he took out all the bills paid for you from what would be considered the salary of a mistress, there is apparently some sort of scale for this sort of thing. Clothes and other incidentals not included and this was the final left over total. Good luck with your future."

Sam stood and went to slap him and screamed "How dare you, you bastard, how dare you try and pay me off, after all I did for you."

"Look, I am trying to be nice but keep this up and I will make sure you go to jail so long that Morgan's memories will come back." snapped Alexis as she looked at the check he had used to pay off her poor daughter.

"Alexis, before you get to protective of her, did you know Sam was an ex-hooker?" he asked not aware that her sisters were listening in. "That she killed one of her ex-husbands in the commission of a crime, that she likes to claim I am the reason she was shot but in truth... Manny wanted Sam dead, and not because of me."

When the attorney nodded a bit, Jason went for the kill. "Did you know that she tried to keep you from getting the stem cells to save Kristina, that she blamed you when Danny died, did you know that no blood tests were run to prove she is your daughter? Strange, considering her con artist past."

"And lastly, Sam. I would be sure that you tell your mother your whole history before she makes the mistake of threatening me again. By the way, Alexis... just how did the bannister get weakened that Catherine Belle fell over at Wyndemere?"

Turning a sickly white, he said "You need to remember, that Jason Morgan just brought this out more, but I was never a pushover as Jason Quartermaine, ask Miss Belle if you don't believe me. But then you can't. She died at the hands of someone trying to kill Helena Cassadine."

Alexis got the message and as soon as Jason left turned to Sam and said "You need to head out of town."

"Why?" she asked in disbelief. "Jason won't hurt me."

"Maybe Jason Morgan won't, but this Jason, is no joke. Please Sam, use some commons sense. He is angry with you for something. I can see the rage in his eyes and I really think you need to leave."

"Yes, let him cool down some, then return." she said. "He should have gotten his memory back by then. We can start planning our wedding, as a matter of fact, maybe I can go to Paris or Rome and look for a wedding dress."

Alexis started to straighten her out then said "Yes, that is a good idea. Use the check he wrote then I will send you money thru Nik."

When she had left, Alexis started to shake as she thought about all that had been said She knew that it was time to take her family away. Making a few calls around the country she found the perfect spot. She would trade offices with this Diane Miller and be free of here. Calling Ric she said "I have had a great job offer, we need to talk."

Jason thanked Georgie for the next session, regretting needing her help but at the same time shocked to find out that there were things he should have known all this time about his car. Once again, he was ready to do in his so called former friend after talking to her. When she said something about chasing down a book for school, he watched her leave then thought about what she had said to Elizabeth on the phone.

Hoping the brunette was still there, he was a bit disappointed she wasn't as he wiped away the snow and sat down. "Oh Jason, it is so good to see you."

Seeing the pushy blond, Jason cringed then let her sit down next to him. "Is there something you want Mrs. Corinthos?"

"I miss you, we usually talk about ten times a day. I have been all alone."

In truth, she called him ten times a day and talked to his voice mail thought Jason cynically. "Sounds like you have no other friends, you might want to get a few because I am no longer one of them."

When she just seemed to be ignoring him, Jason grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Look, Ms. Corinthos, I find you to be a needy whining woman and I have only known you two days. I am not your friend, I an not your confidante. You are the mother of my estranged nephew, that is it. Now leave me in peace."

Carly just kept talking until Jason stood and said "For the love of god, shut up, Please. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to buy some aspirin, for some reason I now have a headache."

Elizabeth was putting Cam to bed when she realized she couldn't keep putting it off, going to find Robin, she asked if she could keep an eye on her little boy. "I am going for it."

"You sure?" she asked then said "I will wait up if you need to talk."

Hugging her, Elizabeth saw Georgie entering and asked "Is everything okay?"

"I-I, no it isn't. I for the first time in my life... I just want to sl- ugh, I am going to bed. Elizabeth, see you tomorrow."

Robin looked at Georgie then said to Elizabeth. "I wonder what Lulu did now..."

"She was out looking for that book. The library said some guy checked it out in spite of it being on hold for Georgie." she said with a shrug. "I think she had to have met him."

"Since she was carrying the book, should we be worried about where she buried the body?" asked Robin thoughtfully. "Wow, he really pissed her off."

AT the Quartermaine residence, Elizabeth counted to ten then knocked on the door. "Hey Elizabeth, Emily is down at the Gatehouse." said Monica only to be told she was looking for Jason. "Um, I think he is down there too."

Great thought Elizabeth as she morosely drove the rest of the way. Seeing only Jason in the living room, she knocked softly. "Hi, do you have some time?"

"Sure, sit down." he said then added. "You just missed Emily, she went to dinner with Jax."

"Wow, she said they were becoming friends." she replied then nervously folded up the letter in her hands. "Er, I have something I need to tell you. And it's big."

Jason held his breath, hoping above hope that she was about to tell him about Jake. "Sit down."

"A few months ago, I found Lucky Spencer who I was married to at the time sleeping with Maxie Jones at Kelly's, then later on in our apartment. That same night, you found Sam with someone else."

"Ric." he said then seeing her surprise said "I had a quick run in with him. He seemed shocked to find out that I wasn't Morgan anymore."

"We were both hurting that night." Jason thought back, hurting yes, but only because of the trust issue, nothing more. He had at least trusted Sam until that night.

"Anyhow we spent the night talking, having some drinks then... anyhow, we slept together." she said running the whole sentence together. Looking up at him, she had expected shock instead she saw nothing of the sort.

"I know." he said then grabbed her hands. "Elizabeth, I have some memories."

Seeing her face, he said "You and I in a penthouse and hours upon hours of making love."

Elizabeth turned red at the way he had said it. It was clear it meant as much to him as it did her. But was that because he had no other memories or because of-

"Stop thinking so hard." he said then pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. "I also remember being in a church and in pain and you told me, you told that this is our baby. Elizabeth?"

Nodding she said "Yes."

Holding her, Jason said "I was hoping you would tell me, it's why I have been clearing the decks of the ballast in my life."

"But Jason I don't want to be an oblig-"

Elizabeth didn't get another word out as Jason lowered his head and kissed her. "You aren't. Do you remember walking away telling me that Sonny was my first last and always?"

Seeing her shock, he said "That was the second worst night of my life, the worst was when you got dressed the next morning and said there would never be another night like that. That I got to have a taste of my deepest dream, my most secret fantasy then the door was closed. Elizabeth, I love you, I have loved you for a very long time."

"Jason?" she asked her eyes showing that she was putting it all together. "Wait, the amnes-"

"Yes." he said then added "I wanted a new life for us, a safe one for you and our children. The only way to have that is to get rid of the mess my old one had become. And don't you dare try to blame yourself, this isn't because I think you are weak or that I am worried you will leave me. This is me taking a chance to have the life I have dreamed about with you for so long."

"But what about Sonny? Jason, you know that you will..."

"No, no I wont. Elizabeth things changed and I am going to insure one thing, that our family, which consists of you me and our children are safe, before worrying about any one else and Sonny and Carly are clearly on the ignore list."

"But-"

"I just have one question, do you love me?" he asked his heart pounding, his head swimming as his shaking hands held hers.

"Jason, yes, I do love you." she admitted then when they started to kiss, Jason heard what sounded like a gun shot. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Stay here, okay?" he asked then circled around. He found the footprints in the snow and followed them back to the road. Checking the tire tracks he wondered how long they had been there and who it had been.

Going back to Elizabeth he held her, feeling tense as he said "We might have been exposed..."

Carly meanwhile slammed her way into Sonny's house. "You have to do something about Elizabeth Webber, she is stealing Jason away from me."

"What did you say?" asked the man on the sofa as he stopped in the middle of lifting his drink.

"I said that Elizabeth Webber is stealing Jason away from us and we have to stop it." she repeated. "She is going to get him to take care of her brats and poof, what will happen to poor, poor Michael."

Sonny just looked at the woman then said "Go home, you will only make things worse."

"But Sonny I saw them, I saw them together. You have to do something..."

Sonny thought about it then shivered. No, he didn't have to do something. There had been a meeting this evening and he had been warned to play well with others and he was not happy that that meant Lorenzo Alcazar. "Carly go home and leave this alone."

Sweating as he went up to bed, all Sonny could think was how this could all blow up in his face as soon as he learned the truth a couple years ago he should have told the truth, but he had kept his mouth shut and now he would be paying for that, big time.

Chapter 4

It was two days before Christmas and Jason was relaxing at the gatehouse while Elizabeth was at work and Cam was at daycare. Hearing his phone ringing, he saw the last name Scorpio and said "Hello?"

"Jason, this is Mac. Do you have a couple of minutes that you can come down to the station?" asked the man as he dealt with yet another B & E suspect instead of what he had planned.

When Jason arrived at the station, he saw the sideways glances as the various cops were a bit surprised to see him just walking in without an attorney. Going to the desk, he looked around and then asked "Could you please let Mac Scorpio know I have arrived."

Sitting down, he saw the man on the bench move closer to the other end and wanted to say, Hey, relax I am not that guy any more but he just kept quiet and pulled out the medical journal he had been reading. "Morgan?"

Ignoring the cop, he heard him growl and move over to stand in front of him. "Hey, I was talking to you..."

Looking up, he said "I am sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I called out Morgan, at least three times." snapped the man.

"Sorry, he's gone and I never seem to hear it. Try Quartermaine next time." he said with a smirk and then went to see Mac. "You needed something?"

Sitting down, Mac said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what you can do about it, but Cameron is looking forward to this Chuggin Charlie..."

"The train riding toy." he said mildly pissed with himself as he tried to figure out how to get one. Last time he had used one of his mob contacts. "I will make sure he has one."

"Good." said the policeman. "Elizabeth has been going crazy and she refused to tell you."

Jason gave a heavy sigh at that one, they had to talk about this, she had to understand that things were different, he had no intention of letting her down, not if he could help it. "I have to start making some calls."

Mac was agreeing with him when he heard an argument in the station. Walking back to the hub, he saw an incredibly beautiful red head arguing with one of his detectives. "Is there a problem?"

"Other than the Port Charles Police Department has apparently never read the constitution." snapped the woman, "None. And who are you?"

"Mac Scorpio and you are?" he asked.

"Diane Miller, I am taking over Alexis Davis' cases. I was requesting to see my client, one Lucky Spencer and this officer refused to grant me access." she said glaring at the man.

Mac looked at the woman then said "Mainly because he is with his court appointed doctor. Your client has been insisting he was beaten up by his ex-fellow officers."

Taking his report, she looked at it then asked "According to Mr. Spencer's complaints you are sleeping with his wife... that you are the father of her child."

Jason who was still standing there looked at the attorney and said "From what I have heard, you sound like a very smart woman, after meeting your client, if you still think he is right, give me a call and I will tell you the truth. Mac, I will go and find that train."

"Talk to Elizabeth, will you." said the man as he looked at the woman in front of him. "If you like you may wait in my office until your client is free. I will get you his personnel file, his criminal file and then give you the name of his current attorney."

"I was told by a Mr. Spencer who pushed his way into my office, that Ms. Davis left town in a hurry and just abandoned this particular client."

"Not quite. Alexis dumped him as a client when she discovered he had lied to her, that was four weeks before she left town." he stated then suggested she call the woman. "As for Mr. Spencer, Jr. He has had a public defender since then."

Answering his phone, he laughed then looked at the woman in front of him. "Thanks Robin, I will do that. Have you invited Dr. Drake over for dinner?"

Whatever this Robin said must have amused the man thought Diane as he hung up then looked at her. "Sorry, my niece is plotting Christmas dinner, do you have plans Miss Miller, you are more than welcome to join us, we intend to have a full house."

"I think it might be considered a conflict of interest if I take Mr. Spencers case." she said archly then on her way to see her supposed client, she smirked when she realized he had watched her leave. So either the Commissioner was a dog or he wasn't seeing Mr. Spencers wife, lie one.

Jason meanwhile had made a few calls and gotten no place. Getting frustrated, he had an idea. An hour later, he was on his way to buy the train paying four times its retail value. Handing the man almost a thousand dollars, he heard a voice say "Two thousand."

Turning he looked at the man and said "Look, my son really wants that toy for Christmas. So how about letting it go?"

Looking at the man he knew to be Jason Morgan, he gave an unrepentant grin and said "Sorry no can do. I have a girl to impress and she is looking for one of these. I made a deal with her. I get her one for her little nephew and she goes out with me on New Years Eve. And man, she is hot, so better luck next time."

Jason narrowed his eyes as he glared at the annoying young man. Thinking back, he tried to recall any woman he had been involved with and not drawing any answers, snapped, "I wonder what your father would think of that..."

Turning, the dark eyes turned to ice and the man moved to stand in front of him. "Don't you dare go there, I guess those rumors about your memory are wrong."

Pretending to be confused, Jason asked "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me." snapped the younger man as he worried how to get the toy to the girl without endangering her now. "You know exactly who I am."

"Johnny, something or other, I heard your father telling you at that bar on Fifth to get home as soon as you were done with your drink." he said then held his breath. He had stayed out of sight, not wanting Trevor to see him, but he had made it seem like he was only there for a beer and killing time.

The younger man relaxed, thinking he was now turning into his paranoid father. Morgan whoever he was had thought he was Trevor's son, and had no idea who he really was. Just backing away, he put the toy in the trunk and drove away.

Jason meanwhile asked if the man had another one of the toys. "Yes, but the handle is wrong."

Buying it, Jason was relieved to see it was something he could fix for Cam then drove to the Scorpio house just in time to see Georgie Jones rushing into the house. "I found it, Elizabeth, You will never guess where but I found it."

Elizabeth saw Jason in the doorway and winced when she saw what he was holding. "Er, thanks Georgie but I need to talk to Jason right now."

Nodding, she hugged the pregnant woman and said "I will be back home in an hour, with it wrapped and with a bright blue bow on top."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. "I thought we were doing better."

Elizabeth saw his face and realized she had unintentionally hurt him. "OH, Jason, I am so sorry, I just... I just wanted to be the one who found it. Though in the end it was Georgie."

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because, well Jason you are looking for us a house, you insisted on replacing my car. I know you more than likely already bought Cam something for Christmas... I guess, I am having a hard time figuring out to get you for a present so this, this I wanted to solve without having to rely on you." she said with a soft smile. "I just, I love you but I hate that I can't seem to do anything right now."

Pulling her into his arm, he kissed her with all the pent up passion he had felt for years. Pulling back just a bit, he said "My self-sufficent determined fiancee needs to remember that she has others to rely on. That we all love you and that right now we are just determined to take care of you because of Dr. Lee's orders."

Sighing, she leaned her head against his breast bone and listened to the beating of his heart and said "Where did you find it?"

"A black market dealer. There was something odd though." he said with a shake of his head. "There was this kid I know there, a young mobster who bought one for a girl he likes nephew. It just was strange."

"Why?" she asked looking up at him. "What was so strange about it?"

"The thing is..." Jason didn't tell her what he thought he knew, he still wasn't sure if the future stuff he had seen had been a nightmare or some weird reality. "I don't know, but Ric's father works for the man's family."

"You know he was fired, right?" she asked thinking his worry stemmed from Ric. "Alexis disappeared so they brought in some guy from New York."

"I met her replacement today, it's an attorney I have heard about. She was visiting Lucky, I told her that after listening to him, if she still chose to represent him to come and visit me, I would give her what I knew." he said then kissing her asked "How was your shift, is Carly still bothering you at work?"

"I really think it was her that was stalking us that night at the Gatehouse." she said as they got ready to leave. "So what are your plans again with Cam, this afternoon. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"That is between us men." he said with another kiss. "And I think I can handle a little boy."

Hiding her smirk, Elizabeth drove with him back to GH where Cam was coloring in Santa and from the sounds of it bragging about spending the day with his soon to be daddy. Jason felt his heart tumble as he thought about his one present to Elizabeth. The proof that Cam was his son.

He had wanted to kill Lansing when he had figured it out but had instead gotten him fired then sent Anthony Zachara faked up files proving Ric was Claudia's brother. That his first wife had cheated on him. While most people were speculating that Ric had run afoul of Lorenzo Alcazar, the Italian wasn't even on the radar screen.

Hearing his phone ringing, Jason saw that it said Sonny Corinthos and hit the ignore button. His former boss had been calling him for days and showing up at odd moments trying to convince him they needed to talk. Jason had just walked away from the man, but Carly had been the real piece of work, sending Michael and to a lesser extent Morgan to see him.

When he had explained about not knowing them, they had been hurt and while he had felt a sense of guilt all it had taken was to recall what had happened to his own children, including how he hadn't known the truth about Cam until after his death that had strengthened his determination. Carly sensing she had lost had taken to attacking Elizabeth at the hospital along with the rest of the Spencers.

Luke had made the mistake of threatening her baby's life when the truth that it wasn't Lucky's had come out. Between the arrest and the beat down inflicted by of all people two of Lorenzo Alcazar's guards and that he had become public pariah number one the man attempted to say it was a moment of weakness out of worry for his son.

That had gotten him bail from a judge but that was all. Now hearing that he was trying to get Lucky freed, pissed Jason off but he had agreed with Elizabeth that they would let the justice system handle it. Lulu and Nik had been strangely quiet lately after a visit from Spinelli who seemed to be sticking around town for no known reason.

Watching her men leaving, Elizabeth went to join Emily who was talking to Jax who had been there to attend a board meeting. "Are you ready?"

Then seeing their serious looks asked what was going on.

"Nik is dating Carly." said Jax only for Elizabeth to laugh then look at them. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"I am afraid so and I think that it meant to make the two of us upset." replied Jax with a sudden grin. "I got from Sam looking for Alexis. Turns out Mommy dearest didn't tell her daughter she left town."

"Would you tell her?" asked Emily with a sidelong glance at the blond. "Well we are off, good luck Jax."

"I am tempted to sell it to him. Let him take over paying for all her mistakes." he said as he walked off. Emily explained to Elizabeth about Carly wanting his half of the hotel then they went to go shopping and talk. "So how are things with my brother and you?"

"We are moving things a long. I am sorry we kept you in the dark about the baby." she said looking at Em feeling bad.

"Don't be. I am certain that the old me would have been telling you that you two can share custody or something equally stupid." she said cheerfully then frowning said "Though, I guess if you are getting married you will be sharing custody."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth said "Come on, you have to help me find something for Georgie."

"How about a book?" asked the intern while laughing. She had been at GH the day the candy-stripper had lost it on the phone with the librarian over the man getting her book. "Since she loves them so much."

"Hush, Robin and I are still worried he is going to turn up in the city morgue." said Elizabeth as she added. "No, not a book. I was thinking. She already has her dress for the dance on New Years, maybe something to go with that."

Jason meanwhile had taken Cam to the mall looking for a present for Elizabeth from the little boy. "Cam, I don't think mommy wants a toy motorcycle."

Frowning Cam sat down on the bench and placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands said with a heavy sigh. "But if we get her her own she might leave mine alone."

Looking at his son, Jason sat down next to him and said "I know the feeling."

"Does Mommy take your toys too?" he asked.

"She tries to get me to let her drive my motorcycle all the time." he admitted.

Alan who had been dragged toy shopping yet again by Monica looked across the hallway and said to his wife. "Take a look at that."

Monica watched as her son and grandson had the same dejected look on their faces. "What do you suppose that is about?"

His eyes dancing and his curiosity peaked, Alan said "Lets go find out."

Getting the scoop, Monica turned her back to keep from laughing then suggest. "Well why don't you get her some jewelry or maybe some art supplies?"

"Daddy already did and I wanted to get her something from me." said Cam who looked down in the dumps. Seeing a flash, he looked up and said "Oh, its only the dumb ole Store Santa not the real one."

"Have you had your picture taken with him yet, maybe you could give that to your Mommy." said Monica.

"Yes, Mommy brought me the day after we ate all the turkey." he said with pout. Then he looked up and said excitedly. "I know, Mommy really likes taking pictures. We can get her a camera and one of those book things you put them in."

As the two went to find a camera for Elizabeth after making plans to join them for a snack later, Monica had a sudden idea and with a smirk said "Alan, how about you tell me what you have really been up to with our son or I tell Cam about how Jason and you haven't told Santa what you want for Christmas."

The older man looked at his wife then said "I have plans to tell you next week, but for now... you will just have to wait patiently."

"Then you have to sleep in the guest room." she told him sweetly as she walked away to wait outside the Camera Store.

"You know you will miss snuggling up with me." he said leaning down to kiss her quickly.

Monica pulled back and said "The truth, now or it is the guest room. And I won't miss you putting your cold feet on me, now spill."

"MO-NI-CA-" he whined just as Cam rejoined them carrying a package.

"Grandpa, Mommy said that tone isn't apppropereate. That it wont get you what you want." he warned only for Monica to laugh then stop and sit down as her heart melted. Picking up Cam she kissed him and ignored his complaints about lipstick and kept hugging on him.

Cam looked around then said desperately "Grandma, someone might see, you, stop."

At that the kisses and hugs started anew and the wiggling little boy backed away from the two old people while looking around wildly. "Cam, is there something wrong?"

Turning to his Uncle Mac who was standing there he tugged at his hand until the man leaned down and then whispered. "Grandma was kissing me, I don't want anyone I know to see a girl kissing me. I might get girl germs and the boys at daycare won't want to play cars with me anymore."

"Well how about we hurry to the bathroom and you can wash your face before they settle in on your skin?" he offered his lips twitching as he winked at Alan who had overheard and went back to tell his wife.

Mac waited while Cam had scrubbed his face until it was bright pink then they returned to Jason who had found out what had set his mother to crying and his father to grinning broadly. When Cam came running up, he threw himself at Jason's legs to the amusement of the other three while a blond narrowed her eyes in anger as Jason picked up the little boy and hugged him.

"Are wes ready?" Seeing them nod, Cam said "Can I have a Cinnabon, Mommy says they are the best things in the world next to brownies."

Alan walked off with Mac to finish shopping while Jason and Monica took Cam to get his promised treat. Looking at the huge sweet with icing all over it, Jason asked "Are you sure you can eat something this big?"

"Yups, I am almost as big as mommy." he said proudly. "'sides, you can help me."

Jason felt his stomach revolt at the sugar then was happy that Cam at least wanted milk with it. Twenty minute later, just as the little bottomless pit finished the bun he heard what the shrill voice was telling the two children at the next table.

It took everything in him not to get up and go over there but he wouldn't give Carly the satisfaction as she told her two sons that Jason had been tricked into abandoning them by that little bastard's mother and that was why he was with it instead of them. That he still loved them and soon as she proved that the woman was a lying muffin faced tart all would be well again.

He saw Monica's expression and reached out to stop her from confronting the blond. "Its what she wants, don't let her get to you."

Seeing the look of longing on Cams face when he saw the quarter fed riding toys, Jason took him over and told him he could ride any four positive that Carly won't let herself be seen near them. He was proven right when she gave her sons a handful of quarters and told them to go and play the video games.

As she walked past she said "Oh course Cameron is happy with those pathetic things, he is the sad little bastard child of a no name moron who committed suicide when he found out he was going to be a dad. No one wants his mother and lets face it the kid is an idiot who will be attending to the 'special' school for kids that will someday be a drain on the system. God, that thing shouldn't be allowed to breed."

When Cam was getting ready to change to the horsey from the bike, Jason kept his fist clenched as he tried to ignore her but when Cam tripped a bit getting off and hit his chin on the handlebars then Carly started to laugh hysterically, Jason took care of his son. Drying his tears he saw the miserable look on his face. "Cam, don't let that mean lady upset you."

"I don't daddy, Mommy says she has issues." replied the little boy who saw the mean lady turn purple and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Great manners, brat." she snapped. "You are as low class as your mother."

"Sticks and Stone may break my bones but names will never hurt me!" shouted the little boy to Jason's surprise and then looked at her and said "But I think Aunt Robin is right, you really are a bitch in heat."

Monica choked on her milkshake as she didn't know whether to giggle or pretend shock at what he said. Jason picked up his son and when Carly started to scream at Cam, went to walk away. The blond grabbed his arm refusing to let him go when mall security showed up.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Carly told them her twisted version of what had happened, another mother who had been taping the whole thing on her cell phone said she had it on film. When the guard asked why, she said "The blond's sons have a habit of shoving other kids when they are here, I was told by my attorney the next time it happened, if we had film we could get them banned from the mall."

When the guard saw the film, he was shocked at the vitriol this woman was showing to a small child. "Ma'am, I think you need to leave."

"How dare you, do you know who I am?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Pointing to her sons she asked "Do you know who their father is?"

Mac had heard from Monica calling Alan what was going and asked to security guard "Do you want me to arrest Mrs. Corinthos?"

"No not at this time, unless these people want to press charges." he said then added "However it is in my right to ban her from this mall and the rest of the Oakforest properties."

"You have no right..." said Carly who then looked around and sneered as Morgan and Michael were brought to her. Looking at Jason, she started to cry and said "See, you did this, you abandoned me for that woman. You promised, you promised your son Michael to always be there for him."

"Carly, Michael is my nephew and I never promised you a darn thing. Now dig deep and find some class and leave quietly." he said then walked the other way pissed that she had ruined his first outing with Cam.

When they had returned to the Gatehouse, Jason was quietly helping Cam wrap up the presents wondering what or how to talk to him about what Carly said when Elizabeth and Emily showed up. "How was my men's day?"

Cam told her about the present ideas that were rejected, about the girl germs and his confusion as to why Grandma started kissing him all the sudden, then about the bun with a guilty expression and then finally about the toys, no mention of Carly at all.

Before Jason could ask, he then whispered something to Emily and the two of them went up stairs. "Thank god, I was a bit worried, we saw the security guards escorting Carly out and I was worried she had done something." said Elizabeth leaning back in relief.

"She did." he said in a monotone then proceeded to give her a play by play. Elizabeth listened then called up to ask Cam to join them. "Cam we need to talk about your day, okay?"

"Okays!" he said then sat between his mommy and the man that Georgie assured him was going to be his daddy.

"First, I am sorry I had no idea I was upsetting you by playing with your motorcycle." she said then looked up at Jason with a sassy grin as if to say but not yours.

"Its okay Mommy, I know I have to share, but you walk off with them and I found one in the refrigerator before we moved." he said with a concerned look on his face. Elizabeth looked back up when she heard Jason's half laugh and glared.

"Now on to the next item. When did you start calling the Quartermaines grandma and grandma?" she asked a bit worried how Jason was reacting to that one.

"Well, I asked Georgie and she said when you get married, Jason is going to be my daddy. So I asked if that meant his 'rents would be my new grams and gramps, she said yup." he replied. "I only tried it out today.

Seeing his darkened expression, Elizabeth said "Did you not like it?"

"It was great but she started kissing me and Mommy, you know how important it is to a boy to avoid girl germs in public." he whispered. "And you really need to tell Daddy and Grandpa about it, other wise no one is going to want to play with them either."

"I will do my best." she said with a serious expression while inwardly wondering how much longer this girl germs thing would last. "Now we need to talk about the Cinnabon."

Getting a guilty expression on his face, he didn't keep it for long as he started to giggle. "My new daddy said yes. So that makes it okay."

"But young man, you know better. Only half a bun, isn't that the rule?" she asked then saw his expression. "Cam, there will be no more sweet treats for a week in the new year. I won't punish you just before Christmas, but I will be speaking to Georgie."

His lower lip trembled as he said softly "I know mommy and I did drink milk with it, I promise."

Hugging him, she said while looking at Jason. "Now you owe Jason an apology too for being bad."

Looking up at Jason, Cam said "I am sorry, daddy. I knew I wasn't supposed to eat all of it."

Jason all but crushed the little boy at the words daddy, reaching over he pulled Elizabeth into the hug until Cam started to get squeezed. "Daddy, yous have to stop, my new brodder is pushing on me."

Seeing his confusion, Elizabeth put his hands on her stomach were the baby was kicking. "I am afraid that Cam is right."

Jason kissed Cams cheek then Elizabeth's belly before looking at Elizabeth knowing they had to deal with what Carly had done. "Cam we need to talk about what happened next."

Looking up, he was confused. "But Mommy since I tricked daddy I only rode a couple of the toys."

"I was talking about the lady yelling." she said. "I was wondering how you felt about that."

"Well..." Cam thought about it then said "She is really loud and mean, I feel bad for her boys. She isn't a very nice Mommy."

Jason felt his jaw drop. "Cam, I am sorry she said such bad things..."

"Why?" he asked looking at daddy in confusion. "She said them not you. Mommy, I did say something bad. You told me not to say that bad word and I said it to her."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and repeated what he said leaving out the actual word. Emily meanwhile who had been sitting on the stairs, watching the family moment with tears in her eyes, felt them widen and went to call Robin to warn her Hurricane Carly might be blowing her way.

"Cam, it is a bad word and all I am going to say is don't use it again, Okay?" she asked. "Did she upset you with what she was saying?"

"No, but she made daddy mad, I could see it." he replied. "But daddy was counting to ten like you tell me to do mommy and Uncle Mac offered to arrest her. Mommy why did her face turn purple?"

As they talked, Jason and Elizabeth realized Cam didn't really get what exactly Carly had been saying, just that she was mean. Meanwhile upstairs, Emily could hear Carly in the background as she called GH. Telling Patrick who had answered Robin's phone what was going on, the she let him go and rescue his girlfriend.

"CARLY!" he shouted. When the blond shut up long enough to stare at him, he said "Let me get this straight. You showed up here, endangering a patient because after verbally assaulting a child, he called you a bitch and told you that he heard Robin say it. If you can't outwit a child how are you going to a brain surgeon?"

At the gatehouse, Cam fell asleep on his parents and Jason lifted the phone and called the Scorpio residence. As he told Mac they were spending the night, he smirked at Elizabeth who seemed embarrassed. "What?"

She stood giggling then said "It's weird, Mac has been more of a dad to me than my own ever was. I just feel like a kid with my dad knowing I am sleeping over at my boyfriends."

As he lifted Cam and carried him upstairs, Jason pointed out. "Elizabeth, you are five months pregnant with my child, I think it is a little late to pretend to him we don't have what was it Dr. Lee said that day, oh yeah, Carnal knowledge of one another."

Emily grabbed her coat and gloves slipping out to go and visit Skye, she had a question for her sister while Jason and Elizabeth were soon tucked into bed with Cam between them. Meanwhile Georgie was picking up the Charlie and glaring at the man holding it hostage.

And in a jail cell, Lucky Spencer was fuming, the lawyer his dad had heard about had just rejected taking his case. Carly was vowing revenge on a three and a half year old and Sonny was drinking himself to death in guilt and out of fear.

Another man was regretting his mistake in the past that cost him his child while Sam was excited, she had found the PERFECT wedding dress. Calling Nik, she listened as he offered to fly her home and offered to let her stay on the Island. "I have seen Jason around town, Sam. He really looks like he is missing you."

Chapter 5

The day before Christmas, Jason woke up with Cam asleep on top of him and Elizabeth curled up beside him. Reaching over, he kissed the top of her head, then looked down at their son. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see Emily sneaking down the hall to her bedroom. Wondering what was up with his little sister, he decided to have Elizabeth find out, though she probably already knew.

As Elizabeth woke, she snuggled closer to Jason's warmth and said "Good Morning."

Edging up on her elbow, she leaned down and kissed him saying. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Emily just came in." he said in an inquiring tone.

"I wonder how her talk with Skye went?" She said with a frown. Seeing Jason looking confused, she said "Emily has been spending a lot of time with Jax, but because he is Skye's ex, she felt she should talk to her before things went any further."

Jason shook his head at the apparently complicated rules that women had in regards to relationships and then asked "Can we spend the day together?"

"I wish." She said groaning. "I am supposed to help with the party today. Are you going to be okay with being at the Scorpio's tonight?"

"Yes, even if I wasn't, I would be there. Elizabeth, I know that Mac has come to mean a lot to you over the last month and I am glad you have someone in your life as a father figure." He said quietly. "Besides, I will enjoy watching Mac rake Patrick over the coals."

Thinking on it, she said "There is another reason I am glad you will be there. Georgie has been acting a little strange lately. First the way she reacted about that book, then the other day she was so pissed off about something in Kelly's, that even Lulu had the good sense to back off. Then there is the Chuggin Charlie, I mean, she had this determination to find it that was a bit well, over the top."

An hour later, Elizabeth watched as Jason drove off with Cam while she entered her room and grabbed some clothes to change. "Elizabeth?"

Turning she saw Mac and then looked at the suit he was wearing then the two ties in his hand. "You have court on Christmas Eve?"

Seeing him flushing, she hid her smile and said "Go with the dark green one, it is more festive."

"I have a meeting with Alexis Davis' replacement, she is insisting on it taking place at the Metrocourt." He said grumpily before leaving then added. "I invited her for dinner tonight, what was I thinking?"

Elizabeth got ready for work then with a chuckle went to GH where she tracked down Robin. "What do you know about this woman who is replacing Alexis Davis?"

"Nothing why?" she asked then listened to what Elizabeth had to say. "No, you don't think?"

"I think so. Find out what Georgie knows, will you?"

"She has been in a good mood all morning. I was a bit worried there after the last couple of weeks." Joked Robin as they went to the hub and got their charts for the day. Robin groaned when she saw her patient was not reacting the meds she had ordered while Elizabeth just went to find Epiphany who informed her that she had been seconded to help with the party.

"I should warn you, I saw your grandmother earlier, with a blond man." She said then ordered Elizabeth off to work.

As the day progressed, the various parties started to gather in the central hub for the annual Christmas party. Audrey had tried to introduce her grandson around only to get a cold shoulder from many of her former colleagues. Stephen had no idea what was going on but was a little perturbed at how they were treating his grandfather's widow.

Finally seeing someone he knew, he asked Emily Quartermaine what was going on. "Your grandmother is living in the land of delusion. She has repeatedly visited Lucky in jail in spite of seeing with her own eyes the evidence of his lies and then heard about his abuse of Elizabeth. She keeps insisting that Elizabeth is exaggerating and that Lucky made a simple mistake."

Thinking on what he had heard from his grandmother he said "Why should I believe you over her?"

"Because I saw it, I was one of the sheep, leading Elizabeth to even more danger, but that is over. Your grandmother has pushed Elizabeth out of her life and refuses to be happy that she is marrying my brother."

"I heard something about that, but Emily, your brother is a criminal." Steven had no love for Morgan, the man was nothing more than a mob enforcer.

"You didn't hear, did you? He got hurt; he is back being Jason Quartermaine. Jason Morgan has been declared dead." She said quietly. "Stephen, if you want your sister to be happy; you should let her live her own life without interference."

"But what about Lucky's baby?" he asked.

"It's not Lucky's and that is all I am going to say on that subject." She said quietly before walking over to talk to Jax who had just arrived. "Merry Christmas."

The Quartermaines started to arrive, Edward blustering around, wondering where his family was, Tracy glaring at Lulu and Dillon while glad that Luke had done a runner, it made getting rid of his daughter much, much easier.

When Monica arrived walking Cameron down the hall, she saw Audrey trying to approaching the little boy, so she distracted him then had Edward go and talk to the woman. A few minutes later, Stephen joined them then asked his grandmother for a minute, then he was seen leading her away from the hospital.

Soon seated with his dad, Cam watched really getting all that was going on for the first time while celebrating. Jason just held his son and waited for Elizabeth to finish and join them. Seeing Lulu Spencer glaring at him then giving him a rather strange smirk, he couldn't help wondering what she was up to, the feeling of something being wrong got even stronger when he saw Carly and Nik arriving together and then ignoring him.

Elizabeth arrived with the patients and soon was seated with Jason while Emily was joking with Jax. She saw Skye arriving and then saw her sister smiling and knew that she had come to the decision that she didn't care what happened between her sister and her ex-husband.

As the time for Santa to arrive came, Elizabeth saw Robin looking around a bit worried and asked "What is it?"

"Do you see Georgie anyplace?" Robin realized it wasn't the first time Georgie had disappeared lately.

"No, I haven't seen her since lunchtime, she was talking to Monica. I believe she had to do some shopping then was returning to be an elf." said Elizabeth then noticed something. Georgie had arrived but she looked flushed and there was a man behind her and his expression wasn't exactly unfriendly, more like frustrated.

"Jason, do you know that man?" she asked but by the time she turned, he was gone. "Never mind. Did you see who is hiding over by the elevators?"

"Spinelli and he had a very private conversation with Nik a bit earlier." said Jason softly. "Something tells me that he is in on whatever the two of them are up to."

When Mike Corbin had greeted everyone as Santa and had passed out the presents, he asked Jason if he had a moment. Wanting to deny the man, he pretended to not know who he was other than from Kelly's.

"How may I help you Mike?" he asked. Then pretended to be surprised when he told him about being related to Sonny.

"Look, something is up with my son, and I am not talking business, he just said something about a mistake he made while being caught between a rock and a hard place. That he had done something he regretted in regards to you and that it was something that he felt guilty about."

Jason changed his mind about not meeting Sonny, deciding to do so that evening. He watched as Carly kissed her boys goodbye then turned them over to Leticia then ordered the nanny to take them to their fathers.

"Mrs. Corinthos, I told you what he said when he called earlier, he won't be there." Leticia wasn't going to endanger those boys holidays just to let her boss get back in Jason Morgan's good graces.

"Oh course he will, it's Christmas. Where else would he be?" she asked then looked around. Turning to Nik, she said "Do you want me to come with you to meet her?"

"No, she is more likely to trust me if I am alone."

"Good, I have something I need to take care of." she said while glaring at Cameron Webber who was giggling and playing with Edward Quartermaine. She knew that Elizabeth would try to change Jason and it looks like she had succeeded but Carly didn't want to rely on Sam, she knew the woman's plans always failed, she had a plan of her own.

When Diane knocked on the door, she couldn't help asking herself what on earth was she doing there. The man who had invited her had been wearing shoes that were at least three seasons out of date and she was almost certain that he had bought that suit without getting it sized. Yes, he did sound intelligent and he wasn't bad looking but seriously, the man had no sense of style.

"Merry Christmas." said the petite brunette as she opened the door with a grin. "You must be Diane Miller."

"Merry Christmas to you, are you the niece, the stepdaughter or the adopted one?" she asked as she took of her overcoat and gloves then handed her the bottle of wine.

"Niece, my name is Robin, let me introduce you to everyone." she said leading her around the room. "This is Dr. Patrick Drake, my er, well boyfriend." she said then saw Patrick's smirk and added "But not for long."

Shaking her head, Diane was soon introduced to Cam who was sitting playing with some toys quietly then Jason Quartermaine and then she saw a young girl coming out of the kitchen backwards.

Well maybe not so young when she saw the woman was actually pregnant. "This is Elizabeth, adopted daughter."

Shaking hands, Elizabeth found herself looked over as much as she looked over the red head and thought eat your heart out, Bobbie. She saw the way Mac reacted to her arrival and was already making plans to find a way for their paths to cross later.

"We are only missing Georgie, I wonder where she went again." said Robin as she looked around then saw the patio doors close. "I wonder what she forgot in the shed."

In the shed however, Georgie was glaring at a good looking man with smiling eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you were the one who invited me to dinner." he said with broad grin as he leaned against the door and held out the Poinsettia.

Growling, she backed him up to the rough wall took the potted plant and put it on the shelf before she snarled "You knew that invitation wasn't for you. It was for the nurse I was talking to."

With a heavy sigh, he said "But she wasn't actually there when you issued the invitation. Now, you know you would feel guilty at me spending the holiday all alone eating a TV dinner with no presents under the tree."

"Oh, I am sure you will get at least one present." she snipped at him. "I do believe that coal is usually given to bad little boys and girls."

"Hey, I found you that toy you were looking for..." he pointed out. He had started this as a way to get her attention after seeing her at the library but the more time he spent around her, the more he found himself attracted to her physically and more curious intellectually.

"And I am paying you back for that, by going to this party with you." she pointed out to him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know what you have to do to get me to leave you alone." he said back with a grin. "But we both know you would be lying."

"But I wouldn't be. I don't like you, I don't want to kiss you and I most definitely want to spend the holidays with you. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" she glared at him. "You are stalking me, First you steal my library book, then you keep showing up where I am at, why are you doing this?"

Leaning in, he gave her nose a quick kiss then said "Because we are perfect for one another."

"You're right we are. You are Romeo and I am Juliet. Why don't we skip the declarations of love and marriage and go straight to the part where you swallow the poison?" she asked brightly.

"And here I thought you would have read that play as smart as you are. She kills herself first."

Hearing her mumble, he cupped his ear and said "What was that?"

"I didn't read it, didn't like the ending." she said then with a frustrated groan said "Okay, kiss me,":

"No, the deal was you had to prove that a kiss didn't affect you, so you need to initiate it." He really would have love to kiss her, but just thinking about it affected him so actually do so would make it harder (pun intended) to walk away.

"There is nothing in our deal that-humph" Johnny took a chance and leaned down to capture her lips with his. As he explored and memorize the taste of her, he pulled her closer and eased his tongue into her mouth, searching, claiming and most importantly imprinting himself onto her.

When he could no longer breath he pulled back just a bit when he felt her hands in his hair and her body trembling. "See you New Years Eve."

Georgie rejoined the party in the living room missing the looks the others were giving her at the rather obvious rug burn on her face as she pretended nothing was going on. Sitting down at the dinner table, she held her hand out to Diane and introduced herself while her father was carrying in the last of the food. "Georgie, what would you like to drink?"

In her mind she was saying scotch, straight while out loud she just replied she would have milk like Cam. Dinner was lively as Diane found herself debating legal searches with Mac, talking clothes with Elizabeth and listening as Mac gave poor Patrick Drake a rough time. Wondering why he didn't harass Elizabeth's beau, she almost choked when she figured out he was former mob enforcer Jason Morgan.

Elizabeth meanwhile was talking to Jason about their plans for the next day. "Are you sure you want to open our presents with the entire family?"

"It's easier to give in then head back down to the gatehouse later. Besides, this way we get the visiting with everyone out of the way then can spent the rest of the time with just Cam and us."

"What about Emily?" she asked reminding him that his sister lived with him.

"She agreed to vacate the premises." he replied with a smirk that slowly faded as he thought about what he was showing her the next evening.

"Georgie, what are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Elizabeth a bit worried about the younger girl, Mac and Robin were working so those with small kids could have the day off, its why they were celebrating that evening.

"I intend to do nothing. Absolutely nothing. I think sloths are going to do more than I am tomorrow." she replied. "I have a book, I am assuming new pajamas and I just bought this really great loofah set and new bubble bath."

"I like bubble bath." said Cam excitedly. "Can I play too, Georgie?"

"You promised to visit with grandma and grandpa tomorrow remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay, maybe we can take a bubble bath together, later Georgie." said the smiling little boy while a few of the adults gave quiet chuckles at the idea.

Only Elizabeth heard her say sadly "Great, I really, really need a boyfriend over legal age."

The next morning, a nervous Jason awake in the exact same position he had been in the day before with Cam on top of him and Elizabeth beside him but something was different. Then with a sense of awe, he realized that what had woken him up this morning was the baby moving and kicking from inside his or her mother.

Moving his hand just a bit, he cupped the rounded belly where the baby was and said "Did you like the story last night, are you wishing you were opening presents this morning?"

Hearing Elizabeth moan as she moved in closer, Jason made sure Cam's head was above the comforter before pulling it up over his fiancee. Feeling her kiss his shoulder then go back to sleep, he said to their child, "I think Mommy and your big brother want to sleep Christmas morning away."

When he felt the foot kicking at his hand, he laughed at the idea of their child agreeing. He tucked his head down on top of Elizabeth's and gave a silent and contented sigh. His first Christmas, well his second Christmas with Elizabeth and the first with their children and while he was excited, they were still in the land of nod.

When his eyes saw the clock, he said to himself to go back to sleep that it was only five in the morning, but instead he laid there, imagining what the day would be like. As he heard footsteps, Jason grimaced as he recalled where they were.

Mac Scorpio's house and in what was now Elizabeth's bedroom but had once been Maxie Jones' room. As he tried to figure out from the tread whether it was Robin or Georgie he heard Mac's baritone asking what sounded like Robin if she needed a ride to work.

Hearing her hesitate, he knew immediately that someplace in the house, Patrick Drake was either asleep or hiding. Amused, he was considering going to help Mac torment her only to feel Elizabeth clench his arm. Looking down he saw the knowing look in her eyes and instead of getting up, he leaned down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas."

Seeing excitement in his eyes, she said "What happened to not understanding why people celebrated and gave presents on today."

Looking at her, he said "I finally understand, it started last night when all I wanted to do was watch Cam as he opened what he received here and how he took pleasure in watching everyone else open theirs."

He had known it would be different from the holidays he had celebrated with the Corinthos family and the two women he had been involved with. In there cases the more expensive and glittery the present the louder they were in appreciation.

He knew that if he had decided to bring a tree into the gatehouse and not decorate it with all the fancy geegaws and bright lights, Cam and Elizabeth would be just as happy to hang construction paper and popcorn with him.

His heart ached to know that he had lost all this time with his family out of a need to protect them from his world and his heart from what he perceived as protecting himself against them walking away. Feeling his son's knee about to travel someplace that insured he would only have one sibling, Jason stopped Cam from moving and asked Elizabeth, "Is he awake?"

"Yup, with eyes opening as we speak." she said then noticed Cam couldn't move. "Jason you are going to have to let him go, he usually hurries to the bathroom first thing."

"Uh, if you ever want to have er, carnal knowledge again, we have to get him off me first." he stated while his face flushed. Elizabeth laughed as she removed the covers from them then watched as Jason carefully removed Cam from where he had slept. By now the little by was wide away as he ran to the door. "Be back."

"Now where were we?" he asked as she leaned over him and gave him a kiss. "Yes, that is where were we."

Giving Jason soft kisses, then pulling back, she felt his arms go around her waist then herself being flipped to her back as he deepened the kiss and his hand started to move up her rib cage. "I just need to touch -"

"Daddy, we have to go find it Santa got you any presents." Jason pulled back then looked up at the ceiling then asked a laughing Elizabeth. "What do you find so funny?"

Sitting up, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before getting off the bed. "Come on, we have to head to the gatehouse so you can shower. Breakfast at the Q's remember."

"I have a better idea, lets drop off Cam right now, they will be so excited to see him that we might have time to shower together." he said his head coming off the pillow.

Elizabeth smiled that Mona Lisa smile and said "Maybe you can unwrap your present."

"But Mommy, we promised grandpa we would all open our present at the loud house." Cam said then added. "And I am hungry."

Jason left the bed then picked up his son to carry him off to get dressed. Seeing Mac coming down the hall, he was amazed to realize he had spent the night down the hall from the police commissioner and hadn't once thought about him. "Sir."

"Coffee in the pot downstairs." he said then warned. "I would get there before Georgie or Elizabeth decide to dump it and make cocoa."

Dressing Cam, Jason watched as his son insisted on struggling to get into his clothes himself, only really needing help with the laces. After watching Cam frown as he attempted to tie them for the third time, Jason was relived when he finally asked for help. "Daddy, would you please show me again?"

In the kitchen, Elizabeth was wearing sweats and a thick sweatshirt when Georgie came down. Handing the younger girl the mug of cocoa, she said "Robin got it ready once Mac went upstairs."

"Yum." she said then grabbed one of the muffins still in the pan. "So, are you going to slip away and get some?"

Choking on her drink, Elizabeth looked at the smirking twenty year old and said "I certainly hope so, is that what you have been doing when doing your disappearing act?"

"Thankfully no." she said shuddering at the idea then frowned when she realized her body wasn't rejecting the idea like her mind was. "But I do have a new present from Maxie."

That caused Elizabeth to shudder, she had also received one for some reason. When she had opened the lime green rubberized item, she had been horrified until she had found out Maxie had sent all three of the woman one. "Thanks for the mental image I really don't want."

With a smirk, Georgie said "I don't intend to use it for that purpose for now."

Elizabeth went to dress, then stopped in the doorway, "I just don't get why she sent one to me."

"You sent her that purse, Maxie isn't really bad Elizabeth. She got really screwed up after Kyle then Jessie dying. The practical joker side of her, that is all this was. Well maybe not for Robin, since she intends to use her toy. She already bought batteries for it."

"I just really don't have any need for that toy." said Elizabeth not seeing her son and Jason arriving.

"Mommy, if you don't need it, you should do what you tell me and share it." said the clueless child while Georgie and Elizabeth both shook their head no. "But Mommy, maybe daddy would like it..."

Georgie walked away talking into her mug as she said "Oh, I am sure daddy would like it, I think he had one stuck up his behind for years as Morgan."

Horrified, Elizabeth quickly got her two men out of there by reminding Cam his new toys were in the truck so they could be shown to his grandparents. Driving to the mansion, Jason saw the lights in the gatehouse then frowned as they kept driving up to the house.

Seeing Emily as soon as they were inside, he asked "Did you leave the lights on?"

"No, I came straight up here last night." she said with a frown of her own. Then seeing Cam hugging Monica she asked "What time did he wake up?"

"It wasn't Cam who woke up first." said Jason with a rueful smile. "It was me, I sort of woke up everyone else. But Elizabeth and I have to run down to the gatehouse so that I can shower and change. Will you keep Cam and grandfather out of the presents?"

"Sure, leave me with the impossible mission." she said with a heavy sigh then grinned at them. "Now be sure to conserve water."

Telling Cam they would be right back, they had no sooner closed the door then he announced to the others on their way to the dining room. "Mommy shouldn't have gone with daddy, she was talking about letting him unwrap his present before they took a shower. But they promised they would unwrap everything together, remember Grandma?"

Elizabeth was protesting the need to drive the couple hundred yards but Jason insisted saying it was a little slick out. Arriving at the door, he looked around and said "I wonder why Alice put up these decorations, I told her I would prefer just a simple tree with no lights."

Once inside, they both stopped. "Why does it look like the tacky decorations from Sonny's house threw up in here?"

"Really, this bad?" she asked looking around at the over abundance of lights and gold and silver candles. "I mean, seriously, even in a place as big as Sonny's this would be overdoing it. But here?"

As they walked in further, Jason lifted a purse and showed her. "Carly, I should have known. Let me get her out of here."

"Wait, look around Jason, she isn't here. She probably left." Elizabeth wasn't going to let Carly spoil their holiday. "Besides, there wasn't a car outside."

Looking happier, he said "Well then, I believe we were discussing unwrapping presents." he said practically purring as he moved them up the staircase to the bedroom. Removing his shirt then her thick sweatshirt, he groaned when he saw her spilling out of her bra because she was undoing it in the back.

"Let me." he said his hands on her waist and moving upwards as they walked slowly to the bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, then getting ready to unzip his pants, Jason had lifted Elizabeth so that her legs were around his waist as he got them into the bedroom. Maneuvering them closer to the bed, he knelt on it and lowering her to the counterpane when he saw a lump and cursed.

Pulling Elizabeth close to him, he grabbed the comforter and pulled it back. "Shit, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sam was lying there in what was possibly the tackiest and trashiest underwear set he had ever seen in his life. When she sat up and stretched while saying Merry Christmas, her eyes shoot open when she heard instead of Jason's appreciative groan a snarky voice saying "Well it was."

Fury raged through Sam as she saw Elizabeth without a shirt on and wearing what looked to be a pair of raggedy sweats. "Get out, get out and get out of our bedroom. Jason is my fiancee you tramp."

"Really, funny that should be my line. Where is your ring by the way?" asked Elizabeth as she showed her what was on her hand. Sam saw the silver band with the small diamond and laughed. "Yeah right. More proof he doesn't love you. Mine cost over fifteen thousand dollars."

"Mine belonged to Lila Quartermaine." said Elizabeth quietly. "Now get out of here. Jason Morgan is dead and this man, doesn't want a thing to do with you. Now I don't have a clue how you got onto this estate because I know that security has you barred but I have a good idea."

Jason started to pull the comforter over Elizabeth but then realized it had been against Sam's skin and just pulled her to him and said "And tell Cassadine, that his new girlfriend and he had better stay far away from my family. You, well, you need to leave and don't come back."

Sam sashayed over to get dressed slowly, certain that Jason had to be watching her. She was pissed but knew that she had work to do. With Carly firmly on her side, there was no way she would lose Jason to that pasty faced bitch.

Once dressed, she turned around only to see she was in the room alone. Stomping her feet, she went down the stairs only to see Elizabeth sitting there calmly drinking a glass of juice. "You know, eventually, he is going to dump your ass. You think you can use this baby of yours to trap him, but Lucky isn't going to allow it."

"Lucky?" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Lucky has no say in anything. And Sam, I am not trapping Jason in anything. We made plans together and unlike you who used the threat of aborting Sonny's kid to get your temporary place in Jason's life, mine is permanent and created by our love."

Snorting, Sam said "Yeah, right. It took brain damage to get him away from me. He will come back to me, we were meant to be together. We are perfect for one another."

"Sam, go home. You don't even know Jason and of course you are perfect for one another, isn't that what cons do, they make themselves into whatever the mark needs."

"Jason isn't a con to me." she said then added "I love him with all of my heart."

"Then I feel sorry for you." Elizabeth said quietly. "Sam, the man you knew, he is gone. He isn't coming back. And I hate to tell you this, but he really wasn't that into you."

"You had to have tricked him. Carly and I are going to prove it and things are going to go back to the way they should have always been. Jason with me and you, you out in the cold. Carly promised me that if I helped her, she would give me Jason."

Jason had done what Elizabeth wanted, he had gone to shower, he had been worried about protecting her from Sam but Alice was in the kitchen. As he came down the stairs he said "I am not Mrs. Corinthos property, she can't give me to anyone. Sam, I have no idea why you seem so sure of yourself but face facts. I am not the man you knew."

"Jassssiinnnn, you asked me to marry you, you were going to be with me always. You asked to stay with you until you died." she said her eyes pleading with him in between glaring at Elizabeth.

"Sam, your Jason, he did die." said Jason not adding that he had been settling when asking her that. "Sam, I have a family, Elizabeth and I are Cam's parents and her baby, this child, is ours."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. "What do you mean, ours?"

"As in the baby Elizabeth is carrying, it is mine or rather Jason Morgan's but since he is me biologically, it is mine."

Sam screamed and then clenching her hands into claws went after Elizabeth shouting at her that she was lying that she was trying to steal Jason from her. But Alice got in the middle of things and picked up the small woman in her arms. "Time to take out the trash, Mr. Quartermaine?"

"Yes, Alice. Sam, Jason was with Elizabeth, I found a ring with her name on it in his safe and from the sounds of it, he was finished with you in May. Yes, he helped you later but because he more than likely felt guilty about the mess you were in. But, Sam, even if he wasn't with Elizabeth, I am. And I control this body and his life. And our future is going to be with Elizabeth and our children."

Nodding at Alice he said "I made a call on my way down, there is a police car waiting outside, they are either taking you to the docks, you can go to Spoon Island or you can go to jail, either way I want you out of here."

Sam glared at Elizabeth then hissed at her. "I am going to prove you are lying, you won't get away with this."

Jason kissed Elizabeth's brow as they watched Sam leaving with Alice. "They are going to be trouble."

"Yes, they are but they don't know that I have both of you on my side." she whispered as she elbowed him and discreetly pointed at the camera she had found.

"Both of us?" he asked then smirked as he got she meant Morgan and Quartermaine.

"We should go join the family." he said then leaning down to kiss her say the cameras and said "You have to call Mac, tell him she is back in town. I know that Miami is rather eager to have her extradited."

On the other end of the screen, Spinelli fell for it and was soon letting his fingers do the walking unaware that a man had made a deal to protect his daughter. One that was going to sent him to jail and Sam, well Sam was going to finally pay for her crimes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

"It was silver if you can believe it and the diamond was barely a couple carets." Sam was crowing when Carly finally started to pay attention to what she was saying. Her horror-stricken mind was still stuck on the idea that Jason had been getting ready to have sex with Elizabeth.

"Wait, repeat that." she said then listened with growing anger as Sam did. "Describe it again."

"Like I said." she replied with a giggle. "It was silver with a round stone barely a couple of carets, he couldn't have paid more than a couple thousand for it."

Carly sat down turning white then looked at Nik who was just as upset. "Sam, did it have tiny diamonds down the side and the main stone was more pronounce then the others."

"Yeah, why? Wait, let me guess it is a used ring." she snorted then saw Carly and Nik's faces. "What is your problem, this is good news."

"Sam, that is the ring that Edward bought for his wife Lila, Elizabeth was telling you the truth. And you're right, it is used. Too bad it is almost a hundred years old and that diamond, try perfect clarity and cut and is platinum. And worth... shit, Sam that piddling thing he bought you was on sale for about eight thousand when I took him to get it. Hers, if you want to use money as an indicator, is worth almost a hundred thousand." stated Carly.

"And don't forget created by Asprey's for some Duke, then Edward bought it for Lila." said Nik who then looked at Carly more than a little annoyed. "I am done with the Jason/Liz stuff, I will still help with Jax and Emily but I have no intention of taking on Edward as well."

Hearing Sam screeching, he turned to her and said icily, "My son is celebrating the holidays in the next room. Get control of yourself."

Carly meanwhile thought about it then said slowly. "You know, this might be the way to do it, to end them. He has to truly believe that brat is his, and the whole family as well. All we need to do is get a DNA test done. That should take care of things."

"Sam, I would tell Carly what you saw that morning, you know the morning you scrambled up off of your mother's naked floor after sleeping with Ric." sneered Nik. "Carly, I want no part of this and would prefer it never be discussed under my roof again."

Once he had walked away, Carly rolled her eyes then said "What does he think that hearing this is going to change my mind."

Sam thought about it, there was only one person on this earth that would hate Elizabeth Webber having Jason's kid more than her and that was Carly. Maybe she could work this to her advantage and get Carly into helping her get pregnant by Jason. "Elizabeth and Jason slept together the night of the blackout, oh, he denied it then, but I think it is possible she is really having his kid."

"Not if I can help it." she snapped as her mind wildly ran back to the past. Swearing to herself, she couldn't help shivering at the deal she had had to make last time to put a stop to that. Thankfully with Ric dead, no one, but no one knew the truth. Looking at Sam, she said "We have to get that geek on our side."

"He already is." said Sam. "He thinks that Elizabeth Webber wrecked my happy home by stealing away Jason when he was at his most vulnerable. Add to the way that Mac Scorpio has pulled him in a few times and he is all mine."

Carly had her mind racing. She needed a back up plan and that was going to require someone a little smarter than Sam. It was going to require someone with more money who had a grudge against Jason and would want something to hold over him. Finally coming up with a name, she tried to figure out how to get close to him again without having sex.

At the Quartermaines, Cam was ecstatic that he had two Charlies but he was even more happy that his mommy was excited about her camera. When she turned it on and started to snap photos, he hammed it up then ran over to where the dark haired lady sat and chimed. "Your face is gonna freeze that way."

Dillon had been watching as the family seemed happier and more relaxed with the toddler running around but he knew what he was going to say would get them upset. "I er, I have to go out."

"To see that Spencer girl." said Edward with a frown. Not wanting to start an argument in front of Cam, he just glared at the blond now leaving with a bag then said to his mother. "Tracy, you need to do something, it is because of your meddling we have this going on. You just had to reject his seeing that Jones girl, who was and is perfectly acceptable. But no, you had to push the Alcazar girl and her family's money."

Tracy found herself almost wishing she hadn't done what her father said when she heard Alice tell Monica that Dillon had had cook make a whole holiday feast to take with him. Her mind went back to what she had just been thinking and thought what if she meddled the other way... start with getting Mac over there, since he as close to Elizabeth, surely if in a side by side comparison, Dillon would realize that Georgie was the better than a certain screeching blond.

Alan had pulled Jason off to the side and said "Your mother and I are heading out to the ski resort in the morning, I will be telling her everything so you really need to tell Elizabeth tonight."

"I am going to. I just wish I had more answers than questions." he replied then saw his son explaining to Emily how he painted the lumpy looking snowman ornament he had given her for Christmas. "When I think of the time I lost, that we lost; it just hurts."

"What about confronting Sonny?" asked Alan. "Have you thought about doing that?"

"I actually did, but he didn't return to his house last night. I heard Leticia talking to Carly yesterday and then she called here last night looking for my help. Emily told her to take the boys to Spoon Island that Carly was there."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Alan who then frowned as Jason told him about Carly ordering the nanny to take the boys to their fathers in spite of knowing he wasn't there. "I have to agree with Cam, that young woman has some issues. When I think of the damage she is doing to those boys."

"Michael." Jason said with a heavy sigh. "I know, some part of me takes blame for that but in the end, it has nothing to do with Sonny's job its Carly and his parenting style that is the problem. I have met a man, with even worse parents than them and that man turned out okay, my hope is that without me there to lean on, maybe just maybe that will help them grow up better."

After dinner, Jason watched as Emily and Elizabeth teased and tormented poor Jax who had come over to spent the rest of the day. He had asked Jason for a moment then quietly told him. "I talked to Alexis today. I think distance has done her some good but she is still under the impression that eventually you will get back with Sam."

Jason gave Jax a look that assured the blond Australian that that wasn't at all likely and made him wonder what the heck was going on in his best friend's mind.

"Tell her it won't be happening." Telling the blond what had happened earlier that morning, he asked "Why is she so determined that this will happen."

"Because then she can come back here." replied Jax. "Right now, Alexis is playing a waiting game, either Sam gets the hint and leaves or the more likely scenario in her mind, Sam gets you back. Why this is so important, I haven't a clue."

Emily and Elizabeth looked at one another, they had discussed this very thing and knew then they had to offer a theory of their own. "Because I think that in some twisted way, she sees Sam and Jason as a couple validating her past with Sonny. I know it makes no sense, but think about it, Sam is an extension of her, to a certain extent. Then you have the brutal way her relationship with Sonny ended."

"There is another thing. I hate to say it but..." Emily looked torn then just blurted it out. "Elizabeth, you know that in spite of his being married to Alexis, Ric really never got over you. My guess is that she knew it and blamed you for his not giving her his whole heart."

Seeing her shock, Emily said "Ric, til the day he disappeared was half in love with you."

"Why?" she asked exhaust at that whole idea. "I made it pretty clear I wanted nothing to do with him, why can't men get the hint, Ric, Lucky. What is going on?"

"Elizabeth." said Jax added. "You know, I am not going to touch this one. Mor-er, Quartermaine, you explain."

Looking at him expectantly, Elizabeth leaned against the desk.

Looking at the clock, Jason said "How about I do that later. Emily are you certain you don't mind keeping Cam tonight?"

"We have plans for puppets later." she said with a broad grin at Jax who had been invited to stay for dinner added. "Plus, cook made smashed potatoes for him."

Seeing his face, Elizabeth explained after they had said good night to everyone. "Smashed, the ham cut up and put in the potatoes."

Jason had planned to do this at the Gatehouse but with all the decorations courtesy of Carly and Sam plus the cameras they saw that he was certain came from Spinelli at the same time, he had moved things over to Elizabeth's old studio. Driving there, he was helping her out of the SUV when he saw Spinelli getting off a boat from Spoon Island with Sam. As they ducked behind the doorway, Elizabeth and he listened to the two of them as they walked past.

"Are you sure you can change the results if Carly can get Spencer to request another test." Sam was asking, they could hear the anxious tone in her voice. Jason wanted to confront them both but knew his best bet was to let them think they were going to get away with it.

"Certainly goddess, but are you sure that is necessary." he asked sweating at the trouble she might be causing for no reason. "At least we will know the when as long as my deluded master is staying at the mini mansion."

"Yes, she tricked him and is now going to use that kid to keep us apart. I just feel bad for poor Lucky too, his son is being stolen from him." Sam's tears were real as she finally moved out of Jason and Elizabeth's hearing.

"I don't believe it." said Elizabeth as they walked up the stairs. "Seriously, what is it going to take for her to get that we are together."

Once inside the studio, Jason went over and made sure the radiator kicked on then said "This isn't how I planned to tell you this. I had this huge romantic holiday theme planned to help you forget the bad part of what I need to say."

"Jason?" she asked apprehensively as she sat down, he looked half pissed and half ready to cry. "What is it?"

"First of all, don't worry about Spinelli. I have been expecting this move for a while." he said. "My father and I have already figured out how to take care of him, along with Mac."

"Okay, but what is going on?" she asked then saw Jason holding a piece of now wrinkled up paper. "And why do I think it has to do with whatever that is?"

Taking a deep breath, he said "I suspected something. I have no idea where the thought came from, but it was possibly a dream and then when I woke up, I asked my dad to check it, just in case I was right."

"Check it out?" she asked still not sure what was going on.

"Elizabeth, according to the tests I had dad run, Cam is my son." he just rushed through it. "I have a few ideas how it happened, but not completely."

"Jason, that is impossible, we didn't sleep together until July." she said. "I wish it were true, but I ran tests and Zander is Cam's dad."

"No, actually he isn't." replied Jason handing her the papers. "And somehow Sonny is involved."

Reading the medical jargon, Elizabeth felt something inside of her break at what they had all lost. Looking up, she said "Jason, how did this happen?"

"I know, I do know some of the answers." he said then opened up with her about what he thought. "The night you thought you slept with Zander, I was at Jake's. I was sitting there wondering what the hell I was doing. I was married to a woman, I cared for but wasn't in love with, a woman I didn't trust but no idea why I had given in to Carly's pushing me to marry her."

"Did we sleep together that night?" she whispered.

"No, but I don't think you had sex with Zander that night either." he replied. "Because I saw you talking to him then he followed you up and then came down pissed fifteen minutes later, grousing about women and changing their mind. As much as he drank that night, I don't think it went any further than whatever had happened before that."

"But Jason, you and I, like I said, I don't remember anything ever happening."

"I think we did, a few weeks earlier, on a night I don't remember all the details to." he said then swallowing his pride told her everything. "Carly had been at the penthouse and I overheard her talking to Courtney, while I don't remember the contents of the conversation, I do remember being disgusted with them, but since finding out about the drugs, some part of me had felt that way already about Courtney. I left and went to Jake's. I woke up on the bench, our bench." he said with emphasis.

"Carly was standing over me and claimed to have found me there. That there was a bar skank that supposedly she chased away, her words with me and that she had claimed we had sex. Carly accused me of betraying Courtney, of a few other things that looking back were over the top for all that was going on. I think... I think she really found me with you."

"While Emily was sick, I got drunk one night at Jake's and woke up at home. In my bed naked pretty sure I had slept with someone." she told him. "Ric showed up at my door, claimed we had spent the night together. I was sick to realize I had slept with him after all he had did and god... what did they do?"

Jason said "There is more. That was the day she completely talked me into marrying Courtney. I remember them talking quietly as Courtney packed. I remember when you were pregnant, how she crowed when it was discovered that Zander was the father after the fire; acting strange when she thought it was Ric's."

"Jason, we have to find out the truth... is this the reason you walked away from her." Elizabeth started to ask but Jason put his lips on hers and tried to reassure her with actions it wasn't.

Afterwords, he pulled back and said "No, before I was sure of the truth, I had already walked away. I knew it was time. Carly is obsessed, why I don't know."

"Jason, god all the time you lost with Cameron." she said then put her hands on her stomach and said in horror. "I would have been just like Carly before we found out you were well, I guess, you know what I am saying, I was going to keep the baby's paternity a secret. Let Lucky keep believing it was his."

"No, Elizabeth, don't think like that. See, I know the truth. I know that you would have told me." he said thinking back on his rapidly fading memories of that other life. "It would have taken some time, but you are at heart a good person. Would I have been happy about our son calling Lucky daddy, no I wouldn't be. But I do understand how you think, you know."

"Jason, why do you think Sonny knows?" she asked quiet.

Telling her what he knew, he added. "I do, but I don't know the when even if I do know the why."

Taking a deep breath he added. "Sonny is selfish enough to know that if I had a child a family, I would put them first, before my job. He also has been aware and been afraid of how much I have felt for you since the night I was shot. I avoided dealing with it, I think scared to walk away from my supposed family just in case it was all one sided. That you didn't feel the same way I did."

Elizabeth and he sat there on the sofa holding one another. "Jason, I want to know, I have to know what Sonny knew, I have to know why."

Kissing her on the forehead, he said "We can go over there, now if that will help."

Seeing her pale face, he hugged her and said "I promise, they will pay, for what they did."

At the Scorpio residence, Robin had just finished her shower when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Georgie. What's up?" she asked then sat down cross legged on her bed. "Is this about your er, well irrationality lately?"

"Yeah, but this first. I saw dad talking to Diane at the station today. I was bringing him lunch and it looked like she had had it catered in." she said with a slight grin. "So, what do you think? Does she like him or is she networking so that when her clients get arrested she can schmooze dad?"

"I think she likes him, but Elizabeth says we can't push it. She thinks dad will turn tail and run like a coward. I hate to say it but she might be right. Diane is nothing like most of the women Uncle Mac has dated."

Laying her head against the headboard, Georgie thought about it. "I think you are right. But you saw how she dressed and I don't have to be Maxie to know that suit was Italian and that she was wearing expensive shoes. And you know dad."

"Ten minutes in the store while he tells the man what he wants, then he has them deliver it so he doesn't have to wait." said Robin who with a laugh said "Remember when he went through that horrid sweater stage."

"Please, a little moment of silence for all the sheep who gave up the wool for those scratchy sweaters." said Georgie in a somber tone before she started to laugh. "Then there were the corduroy sport coats. At least Maxie convinced him to get rid of those."

Mac had been home for an hour and had been planning to ask the girls if they wanted pizza but listening to them, didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. Then with a decidedly devilish grin went back to his room.

Making the call he said "You were right about my daughter, but I have an idea. How would you like to help me mess with them a bit?"

After explaining his plan, he heard her laughter then said "Okay, tomorrow evening. I should be here around seven."

Diane hung up the phone then looked around her empty suite and said to herself "I really am liking this town."

Robin meanwhile had been trying to drag out of Georgie what was bothering her only to be told she had some thinking to do about someone. "A male someone?"

"Yes, he so isn't my type, Robin. But there is this huge sexual attraction. At the same time; at the same time, I can't help being annoyed by him all the time."

"What about your feelings for Dillon?" asked the doctor.

"That is just it, I think I am so mad at him because this thing, whatever it is is making me face that my feelings for Dillon are gone. That they changed." she said quietly as she stood. "Robin, I know this is a bit personal, but have you ever just had well a sexual relationship-"

Hearing her cousin stop, embarrassed, Robin got that she felt bad asking considering her HIV status. "No, but I have seen and met guys I thought about like that. I really just don't have the option of acting on those feelings. I am not sure it is a good idea, but from the sounds of it, you need to figure out what is going on, with yourself with these feelings. Are you sure that it isn't because you were in a sexual relationship with Dillon and now aren't."

Georgie sat down and said miserably "I doubt it considering how little sex we actually had."

"Oh." said Robin not sure what else to say. Hugging her cousin, she looked at the moon out the window and just sat there as they slowly fell asleep.

Elizabeth and Jason were let into Sonny's house by Max who looked peeved that Jason didn't know his name. Once in the living room, he took one more look at his boss then unwillingly left them alone. "Corinthos, why are you bothering me?"

Sonny sat up then looked at Elizabeth then Jason Q before he gave a sad chuckle. "She won't let you come without her, what you think I am going to hit him on the head to get Jason Morgan back?"

"No, I asked her to come since she knows more recent things about you than I do." said Jason in full on Jason Quartermaine mode. "What do you want?"

"My enforcer back." slurred the man sitting on the sofa then gave a bitter laugh. "But we all know that isn't going to happen. So, why don't I tell you what I was keeping a secret from him as a favor to my faithless ex-wife who even now is so desperate to get her version of Jason back she has gone to my worst enemy and not for the first time."

"What did Carly do, Sonny?" asked Elizabeth. "How did she betray you this time?"

Sonny sobered up a little bit at that one then gave Elizabeth a once over. "You know, I really, really liked you. You were sweet, sassy and oh so protective of Jason, but Carly wanted him with Courtney and you, you were in her way. I never saw it then, but as she slowly pushed you out of my life and brought my worthless sister in, I just accepted it then you got with Ric and to me that proved her right."

Hearing his sad chuckle, Elizabeth said "Sonny, you act like you had no part in that mess. You made the choice to refuse to let Jason tell me he was protecting your sister, you made the choice to keep you faking your death from me. So don't blame Carly for the bad feelings between us."

"I know." he said with a sad pitiful sigh. "Then what I would do later on was the worst. When Jason lost his memory for the last time and Carly was out of it. When she ended up in Shadybrook... I found out something, something that if I told would have meant I would lose Jason permanently. And I kept that secret."

"Corinthos, stop the lies, if there is something we need to know, you should tell us, after all you cost Morgan." said Jason in disgust as the drunk in front of him trying to get sympathy from Elizabeth.

"Ric Lansing has always wanted you, Elizabeth. Always from the moment he saw you." stated Sonny his mind going back in time. "I saw it and didn't warn you because I at first saw how close he was getting to Carly and wanted him far away from my wife. Then when you learned the truth about him and left him... he was looking for a way back in, a way to win you back..."

With a sigh, Sonny stood, swayed and then walked over to the window and looked out at the darkness. "He saw you with Jason one night, called the penthouse ranting and raving but by the time Carly had gotten there, I guess the two of you had gone. I only found out about it when Ric told me his secret a few years ago."

Jason started to talk, but Elizabeth squeezed his arm to let Sonny continue. "And then later that night, she came home, it was some of the best sex we ever had. I thought it was because of the baby, now isn't that funny; in truth, she saw something that set her off. And now I know what it was. She saw the two of you, having sex. She only left when a neighbor threatened to have her arrested for banging on the studio door."

"Then how did she see us?" asked Elizabeth confused.

"She saw the two of you on the way in, you slammed the door in her face. Jason told her that he had ended things with Courtney earlier that day so her accusations were unfounded. Then when you two were inside, I guess she came home after running into Ric who she then told wanting to hurt him." he said with a shrug.

"There was a call that morning, she said it was from Courtney who was upset that Jason hadn't come home. I went to tell the guards to look for him while she supposedly went to comfort my sister." he said his mind in the past. "Then she brought you home, sobered you up and sent you to see her after we had confronted you with cheating on your fiancee, Carly seemed gleeful that you didn't remember anything."

"I later learned from Ric, that he had a way to get Jason back under my control and that he would get what he wanted by helping me." Sonny knew this would be the end, Morgan or Quartermaine but he had to spike Carly. He had looked back on his past and he could see that his downfall had started with sleeping with that woman and all her betrayals.

"How?"

"I was to tell Jason that Cameron was his son. He then told me the truth, at least according to him. You had slept with Jason, regretted it and then begged Ric to help you make him forget it had happened. When Jason went ballistic at being kept from his son, I was to push him to go for custody since we all knew the truth about Lucky."

Jason tensed at that, he had known what an abuser Lucky was and still acted like Elizabeth should be with him, that it was good for Elizabeth's kids to be around Lucky. Then thinking about how he had reacted the first time, with his knowing about Jake. Jason wasn't a happy man, not at all.

"Ric was going to get you back, by representing you in the court case, since he had cheated on Alexis he knew he could end that marriage pretty easily. He would tank the case and Jason would get custody of his son. You would be devastated and Sam would have the kid she wanted and be out of Jason's hair for the most part."

Seeing Sonny's reaction, Elizabeth asked coldly "You would still be keeping this a secret, never telling us until Carly bruised your ego by finally admitting she wanted Jason. Sonny, I helped you, I was nice to you and this is how you treat me? How you treat Jason? Let alone OUR SON!"

"Look, it was business."

"NO, Sonny, it wasn't. It was you doing what you do best. Take care of number one and that is yourself. You know, you are just like your siblings. Selfish to the core. Thank god Courtney is dead, that bitch..."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way!"he snarled.

"Sonny, I will talk about her any way I want. And you know this concern might be a little bit more believable if you paid one iota of attention to her child, but I doubt you have looked on him in ages. As for Ric, that bastard I hope he is dead. You, well you will survive, like the leech you are." she fumed. "In the end, you will be alone and you know what, it is exactly what you deserve."

Jason looked at the man he had once called brother and thought about all they had learned. "I am going to Scorpio, have him look into it. And if he can charge Carly with anything, I hope that you can also be charged as an accessory after the fact. Heaven help those kids of yours, here is hoping they turn out better than their parents."

Jason held a crying Elizabeth through the night, knowing how she felt guilty about what had happened, in spite of it not being her fault. In the morning, after picking up Cam and taking him to daycare, they went to see Mac who sat there dumbfounded as he listened to their story.

"So let me get this straight, Ric Lansing, found the two of you together at Jake's and called Carly? _Carly? The woman he had chained to the wall and she went? Not Sonny? _Then when he lost the two of you, Carly found you and followed you to Elizabeth's studio, then watched you in the hall er- well I am going to leave that part out." he said shuddering.

"Then you slammed the door in her face but the next morning, she and Lansing paired up to keep the two of you apart by making it look like Jason and cheated on Courtney with a barfly and you, Lansing told you that he had been there with you all night?"

Seeing them nodding, he then asked about the DNA tests. "Who knew you were doing them?"

"As far as I knew, only Ric." said Elizabeth wearily. "What I don't get is why he didn't make it look like he was the father, why Zander?"

Mac thought about it, his mind racing then said "Two to one, he did but Carly probably found out, or someone else altered the tests. Lansing more than likely at first believed Zander was the father the question is when did he learn the truth and who and how did it."

"Can you bring in Carly for questioning? Eventually Sonny's drunk rear is going to tell her, if for no other reason than to scare her." said Elizabeth.

"I can, I actually have an idea about how to spike their other little plan as well." replied Mac with a grin as he thought about what he had discussed with Diane Miller the previous day when she had brought him lunch.

"What do you need from us?" asked Jason while Mac hid his amazement, Morgan would have run to deal with this himself, at least Quartermaine seemed to get that he could help.

"Nothing, but can you be here in the morning, your father should have the paperwork ready that I requested. He took the two DNA tests, the one Jason requested on Cam and the one Elizabeth arranged for your newest child and had them rerun a few other places." said Mac. "I am going to have Georgie 'let' this Spinelli overhear her discussing it with Maxie on the phone."

"Maxie? Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Jason doubtfully.

"Yes, she won't know that it is a scam, just to be on the safe side. She has been doing better the last couple of weeks, but I don't want to take any chances." said Mac as he made the call. "Georgie can you stop by my office?"

Georgie was at Kelly's, glaring at her first customer of the day as she said "Sure dad, I will be glad to stop down to the police station."

Meanwhile, Jason and Elizabeth were discussing what he was going to do as a job. "I don't need the money so I can do whatever I want. That is the problem. Edward wants me to join ELQ, Mac suggested I open a security company and Alan suggested I open a garage again."

"What do you want to do?" she asked leaning against the studio door.

With a slightly embarrassed look he said "I want to be a dad, for a while. Doing nothing more than taking care of you and the kids."

"AWWW!" Standing, she moved over to where he was sitting and straddling his legs, leaned down to kiss him. "That is absolutely the swee-" Jason pulled her into a kiss, his tongue pushing its way in as he claimed her lips for his own.

She could feel the need rushing through herself and how hard he felt underneath her. Her hands cupped his head and soon were in entangled in his hair just as she heard his phone ringing.

"Ignore it." said Jason as he pulled her back into the kiss. Then her phone started to ring. Elizabeth groaned then looked at the screen before saying. "Emily."

Answering she said "Is everything okay with Cameron?"

"Yes, but you were supposed to meet me at Kelly's an hour ago." snapped the other girl. "I am sitting here listening to Carly whining to her mother and watching as Georgie glares at everyone in the room. And bring your coonskin cap and pipe, we have a mystery to solve of how someone can get beard burn in the freezer here at the diner because we both know she wasn't kissing Mike Corbin or Eddie the middle-aged cook."

"If I need a rain check?" she asked as Jason slowly kissed his way down her neck.

"Tell my brother the only reason I am happy you two are together is that this way your children are related to me and that it makes you my sister for real and your current need to have sex doesn't further that agenda. Move it Webber." she ordered with a laugh as she hung up.

Elizabeth closed her phone then tossed it onto the table before pulling Jason's lips back to hers.

"Anything important?" he asked millimeters away.

"No, just Emily being Emily." she said breathlessly as she moved just enough that if they were naked things would be really interesting.

Groaning in pleasure, Jason returned to her lips as his hands found the front of her blouse by themselves and started to undo the string just below her breasts. When it was loose enough, Jason had just lifted it over her head when he heard a banging on the door. "I am going to kill whoever that is."

Elizabeth turned and glared at the door, then getting up, said "Go for it, but wait... you don't have a gun anymore."

"I am getting a gun license in the name of Jason Quartermaine tomorrow." he swore when she went to the closet and he yanked the door open with a what?

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" asked Dillon as he entered then said "Why are we meeting here?"

Jason looked at his annoying younger cousin and groaned. He had forgotten his request for help the day before. If he heard the word Lulu come out of that kids mouth, he was going to toss him head first out the window.

Elizabeth regretfully put her shirt back on then left the closet without shame as she said "I have to go and meet Emily. Jason." she said then walking over kissed him senseless before telling Dillon "You are not going to live to old age if you don't fix your timing."

Watching as his pregnant soon-to-be cousin-in-law left, he said "Huh?"

"Nothing, what is it you need, Dillon?" asked Jason as he looked at the blond. "But I am warning you right now, the words Lulu or Spencer had better not be part of your request."

"Er, she isn't, at least not really. And before I even get to it there is something I have to tell you." he said his heavy sigh telling Jason something was up. "I just saw something yesterday while I was visiting her at the Brownstone. Carly Corinthos was talking to Lorenzo Alcazar last night, I didn't hear all of it but I did hear enough to know that she is up to something and wanting his help in regards to Elizabeth."

"I will take care of it, now what did you need?" he asked. Then seeing Dillon sit down a bit upset, Jason looked at him and said "Why do I think this is the part involving Lulu?"

"When we first got together, it was because she lied to me about Georgie. I know you don't remember but we had been hanging around a bit since the Virus epidemic. Then while you were in a coma, we started to spend time together now that neither of us are entangled." Dillon had the grace to at least look embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, the sex, well it was good, but now I realize that it isn't everything."

"But now you are realizing what you threw away by following your hormones?" asked Jason.

"Yes and no. I mean, It's different, at least I think of it differently." he said with a sigh. "With Georgie, I loved her, yah know. But I don't feel like that for Lulu, but she told me the other day she loves me. I mean, it's fun and stuff with Lulu, mainly because there are no pressures, no parents interfering. She has nothing to do but hang with me and Georgie couldn't."

"Georgie had a life that didn't revolve around you." said Jason understanding exactly what was going on. "So what do you want to do about it? End things with Lulu, stay with Lulu or do you want another chance with Georgie?"

"Georgie, when I talked to her made it very clear that while she isn't seeing anyone that there is no chance for us. She said that I had my last chance after doing something similar with Sage." he said with a sigh. "As for Lulu, I mean, I LIKE having sex. And if I tell her the truth it's over."

Jason found himself actually feeling sorry for Lulu as he asked quietly "Do you like having sex with Lulu or just sex?"

"Sex." said the younger man embarrassed as he looked at his cousin. "I mean, I like Lulu, we have been through a lot together in the last year but honestly if I was having sex elsewhere I wouldn't be too torn up about ending things with her."

"Dillon, you and I both know what you have to do." he said looking the younger man in the eyes.

"Tell her I love her back." he said a bit miserably. "I mean, I have been using her and when I finally figured that out... it's why I went to spend yesterday with her. I owe her."

Thinking back on his own past, especially with Courtney, Jason winced as he realized he had fallen into the same trap that Dillon had. He had been without sex for a while before the blond and between that and a determination to prove something to himself, it had cost him years he could never get back.

"No, you don't owe her your life. Dillon, you need to sit down and be honest with her. Tell her what you figured out. Yeah, she is going to be pissed and more than likely scream and yell and probably take a swing at you, but honestly you deserve it. But frankly she isn't without blame here."

When Dillon had left, Jason sat there, thinking on his past and then made a call. "I want to be there."

Elizabeth entered Kelly's, and was quickly handed a cup of cocoa by Emily who glared at her. "I do not want to know what you were doing with my brother. I do want to know when we are going to be arranging this marriage?"

Hugging her best friend, Elizabeth said "I think the Quartermaines are out to keep us from having sex, Dillon showed up as well."

"I had the feeling something was wrong, I saw him earlier with Lulu, she was hanging all over him since they were here and you know how she likes to mark her territory while Georgie is around." said Emily as she saw Robin finally joining them, looking at the doctor, she squinted and said "Interesting contusion on the larynx, doctor. Run into a vampire on the way over?"

When Robin blushed, Emily said grumpily. "Am I the only one not getting some?"

Elizabeth said "If you would leave Jason and I alone, I would be; now what had you so upset earlier?"

"Oh, nothing, just Carly doing her usual thing. By the way according to her, Jason is helping you keep your baby away from it's father because he is subconsciously remembering all he did for her." she said rolling her eyes. "She said it is either that or you latched on to Jason with you lies so that you could entrap him in marriage before he finds out the truth."

When Robin started to rise and go find her, Emily stopped her and said "Relax, she was talking to Sam of all people earlier then they ran out of here like they sniffed a rich man walking by."

Georgie joined them, still not in a good mood as she asked if they wanted some lunch. "I am done at One and I really, really need to get out of here today."

"Georgie?" asked Robin. "Is this about what we discussed last night?"

"Yes and no." she said a bit peeved. "Why me? Between Lulu annoying me by blaming me for the way Dillon is acting, Carly's accusations and then my small problem, I am more than ready to leave."

"Small problem?" asked Emily very interested. "Anything we can help with?"

"No, Jason the mobster might have been able to help, he could make it disappear." said Georgie then she laughed. "Great, now I am really in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth as the younger girl sat down.

"See, well can we talk about this later?" she asked her eyes narrowing as she saw an unwanted someone outside in the courtyard. "I will be right back."

The three woman watched as Georgie stormed out the door and approached someone they couldn't see. Emily looked at Robin who had suddenly stood and went to the other window then groused. "Dang it, I can't see anything. I just want to see how cute he is."

"Who is he?" asked Elizabeth just as Robin scooted back to her chair then pretended to be reading the menu as Georgie rejoined them.

"Yup, beard burn." said Emily sotto voce. "I really think if he is going to kiss her he should at least shave first."

Elizabeth had a flash of the man she had seen at the hospital with the slight five o'clock shadow and said "Robin, on a scale of one to ten, try smokin. The dark brooding type, if he is who I think he is."

"Elizabeth, what do you know?" asked an excited Emily while they watched a very unhappy Georgie go back to work with a very weird lump in the pocket of her black apron.

"Let's just say that bad boy doesn't begin to cover it. More like trouble on two legs."

"Diego type trouble?" asked Emily remembering the young man from prison whose lies caused so much trouble for Georgie and Dillon.

"NO, worse." she said looking at the two of them. "I think like Jason Morgan type trouble."

"Shit." said Robin as she closed her eyes then said "Georgie is attracted to him in spite of herself. And I am talking as in she is thinking about sex."

Georgie had gone in the kitchen and opened the small box, The charm within, a small silver book, was causing her heart to beat faster as she looked at it. Closing the box, she vowed to return it as she walked back to the front of the diner just in time to see the three woman looking up at her with a mix of pity, worry and the part that scared her, understanding.

Jason meanwhile was in Mac's office as he told him they had brought Carly in as part of their plan. "Georgie is going to spill during her second shift tonight." said Mac as he sat down. "I have monitors in place and once Carly is released, assured that she isn't a suspect that we think it was Courtney, my guess is that she runs to her contact."

"Try Lorenzo Alcazar." said Jason dryly then told Mac what Dillon had overheard.

Stay here, I will have this on in my pocket." said Mac as he stuck the listening device in his shirt pocket then took in his newest detective to visit Carly Corinthos.

"Thank you for coming down Carly. This is in regards to a problem regarding Courtney Matthews and since you were her closest friend..." Mac let the sentence hang. When he saw he had her interest, he made a pretense of waiting for her attorney then asked "Carly, you knew Zander Smith from when he worked for your husband at the time, right?"

Seeing her talk to her attorney before answering, "Yes, you know that, Mac."

"Okay, well strange as it may sound. Courtney was being blackmailed by Smith with proof that she altered some DNA tests involving Elizabeth Webber's oldest son, Cameron."

"Why would Courtney even care of Elizabeth was sleeping with Zander and Ric at the same time, that is stupid Mac." she sneered while inwardly she got worried as to what Zander had had.

"That is what we don't get. But there is proof, she was paying him small amounts of money before his death to keep this secret. Now since Zander and Ric are both dead and Alexis is rejecting our request for an exhumation, we have no proof either way until Trevor Lansing agrees to sign off on the order. And once again Alexis because she was Cameron's attorney is doing the same for Zander."

"Not a shock, she doesn't want the proof, since if it is Ric, Elizabeth will start digging her claws into Molly's inheritance." said Carly acting bored.

Mac then let out what they needed her to know. "The nice thing is there is a way around it, an open ended test against hospital records. Its a fishing expedition, but at least we will learn the truth, poor Cam. Carly, if you remember anything about it, please let me know. With Courtney dead, we can't press charges but I would like to know the truth."

When she had left, leaving skid marks on the tile, Mac waited for the call from Georgie who at 1:05 told him that she had let the information go and that Spinelli had rushed out of the diner.

Jason meanwhile had been listening to what Mac had been talking to Carly about and had had a memory flash and it didn't bode well for Carly. It was something he had forgotten as Morgan. At the time it hadn't meant anything but now, now he was pissed to realize he had more than likely taken the payment to the man who had altered the tests himself.

Harper had followed the blond who was in a hurry to her meeting. As soon as she had exited the building she had made one telephone call then rushed to her office. There he had seen her talking to that strange kid who had once worked for Morgan and Sam McCall.

After taking a few pictures, he had stepped back into the shadows then ordered two cops to follow McCall and Corinthos while he took the geek. Sure enough, the squirrelly little freak went where he was expecting him to.

What he couldn't hear was the conversation then the Venezuelan had ordered the protesting geek to do something but it was clear the kid had been furious as he looked torn up while he was clearly being threatened with his life.

The man had gotten a call and Harper who debated decided to follow the mobster and called their tech man at the hospital and told him to be on the look out that the kid would more than likely start hacking soon. When he saw the mobster meeting Carly out in the open, he was shocked to realize he could get close enough to listen in and still not be seen.

Listening as he promised to help her, then offered up a different suggestion than what was going on, Harper hoped his phone had gotten it all as the blond fled the scene. Staying with the mobster, Harper saw him pull out a different phone than the one he had been using earlier then saw the handkerchief and almost laughed as he listened to the man's call.

"I would like to report a crime about to happen."

"Yes, I just overheard someone plotting to steal evidence from the police station.

"Yes, I know the woman, she is on the news all the time. It's that blond, Carly Something or other that owns the hotel and used to be married to Sonny Corinthos."

"No, I can't leave my name."

Harper hurried back to his boss and said "You are not going to believe this one." After they listened to the tape, Mac said "Damn, he's good. He didn't once offer up a suggestion, it's not even entrapment, he let her do this, all of it. I mean, the only thing we have him on tape suggesting is that she go to Quartermaine and tell the truth." That he said Quartermaine in and of it self intrigued Mac.

"I know, but why and what does it mean?" asked Harper who then added. "What are we going to do about Carly?"

"Oh, let her be dumb enough to follow her own plan. We will have her for plotting with the other two idiots and her own plan as well." said Mac as he went home to meet Diane for their own plan. He would more than likely break out in hives when they implemented it, but he would have a new wardrobe and have twisted his girls tails a bit.

Jason and Elizabeth meanwhile were eating dinner and playing with Cam before heading back to the Scorpio house. Jason wished they could spend the night with him, but he would be sleeping on the sofa until Alice had the decorations removed and had arranged for the bed and linens to be burnt.

"Mommy, since Daddy is my new daddy, does that mean I am going to have a new last name?" asked Cam as he frowned at his veggies. He hated corn, it stuck to his teeth.

"Yes, you will." said Jason. Taking out a pen from the drawer in the study he wrote it out Q-U-A-R-T-E-R-M-A-I-N-E. "See."

"Daddy can you write out what my name is now?" asked Cam. W-E-B-B-E-R

"Mommy, can daddy use our last name, his is too long." said Cam as he looked at the words. "Please?"

Jason had seen Elizabeth's face and that she was trying not to laugh as she explained that might hurt grandma and grandpas feelings to the very earnest little boy. "Mommy, they can take it too."

Monica and Alan had been packing for their trip and wanted to say goodbye to their grandson and family before leaving. After kissing Cam and promising to call, they saw his excited face and asked what was going on. Alan fell against the back of a chair, laughing at the look on Monica's face as Cam explained that Webber was a much better last name and not as long. "Please Grandma?"

"Cam, but Grandpa Edward might be upset, now what is this really about?" asked Elizabeth not sure where this came from.

With a pout, he explain. "We were learning to write our names in school today and my pre school teacher made me write the whole thing. Amy didn't have a long name and Brad didn't, I don't want to have to write that long of a last name too, please daddy?"

Alan kissed his grandson's head, smiling at the reasoning then on the entire drive to Lake Placid teased Monica over the Webber/Quartermaine last name. "Keep it up and I will tell him to use mine, there chuckles. Bard, Cameron Bard has a nice ring to it."

Chapter 7

Mac fell into bed that night, exhausted as he wondering if he would ever recover from going forward with this plan he had made with Diane Miller. He had been measured, prodded and had fabric held up against him for over two hours and it had been worse than having to go out with the SWAT team on a training exercise.

His mind wandered to where his day had gone. First finding out how stupid Carly Corinthos really was to seeing his youngest daughter pacing back and forth in front of Emily, Elizabeth and Robin as she seemed to be venting about something. Not sure he wanted to know, he had just gone ahead with his plans knowing when she wanted to talk, she would.

As he drifted off to sleep, his mind went to the woman he had been with most of the evening and had to admit that it was too bad she was a defense attorney, he found he enjoyed spending time with her.

In the morning, he started the coffee pot just as Georgie came downstairs and rushed out the door. "Hey, what's your hurry, I thought you were off work the rest of the week?"

"I am but I have to find shoes for this dance." She growled as he looked at the clock.

"Uh, Georgie most of the stores don't open until nine, it's only six AM." he pointed out only for her to say she was headed into Watertown. Shrugging as she left, Mac got the feeling that whatever was bothering her had nothing to do with shoes.

Hearing footsteps, he saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs while Cam looked like he was dragging slightly. When the little boy ate his cereal without complaint, Mac asked if he was feeling okay?

"Daddy is coming to get me while Mommy is at work." Said Cam as he yawned widely. "I am going to go right back to bed."

When Cam's head almost went forward into the oatmeal, Mac saw Elizabeth was letting Jason in the door. "What time?"

"This afternoon, how do you want to do this?"

"I have told Edward, he is going to be there, I don't know how to get Carly there." Replied Jason while Elizabeth went to get Cam's and her coats.

"Don't worry, she will be hanging around, you won't have to do a thing." Said Mac then hearing Robin upstairs, asked "Does she know about this?"

"No, I am going to tell her on the way to work." Said Elizabeth as Robin joined them then groused. "Elizabeth, why are we leaving so early?"

"I have something to tell you." She said then saw Mac heading out when he had checked his incoming text message. On the drive to GH, Robin almost drove them off the road when she heard what was going on. The brunette was fuming when she went to change into her scrubs, threatening to end a certain blonde's life on behalf of Elizabeth and Jason. "What a bitch."

"You don't know half of it." Said Elizabeth as she finished explaining what Sonny had told them. Robin looked shocked then said sadly that it really didn't surprise her, that the Sonny she had known while with Stone was long gone.

Meanwhile, Carly certain that she had Lorenzo's backing went ahead with her plan as she worked her wiles on an unsuspecting lab tech at GH. When the man had left, she quickly searched the files for anything under the name Webber, Quartermaine, Morgan, or even Smith when she got no place else.

Calling Spinelli, she snapped "Are you certain that those tests were run here?"

"Yes, the lab computer says so." He replied and then looked at the man standing at his shoulder then said "I have to go most gracious one, the goddess and I are meeting at the hospital so that we are already there when the results prove that the Interloper stole Stone Cold's name for her unknown child."

Spinelli gave a weak smile as the South American goon stood over his shoulder, making sure he didn't change the results. The geek was sweating, wondering how he was going to get away from the dangerous man when he had proof that Spinelli had jackaled his way into certain government computers that were just there, begging to be hacked.

"Good, Mr. Spinelli, now you have been warned about betraying me." Said Lorenzo as he glared at the geek. He should kill the kid just for what he had done to help Sam McCall after she killed his son, but he was more worried about what Corinthos had done in the last… so for now, the kid would live unless he betrayed Lorenzo's family again. "Now, go meet Miss McCall and don't forget my warning."

Hanging up, Carly was about to give up, when she saw the vials of blood and quickly changed the labels never stopping to realize how easy it had been. Smirking, she thought, now to convince this man to say Elizabeth Webber had been left alone in the lab. When the man returned, she reminded him of what she had found out about his extracurricular activities then told him what she wanted him to say.

Leaving, she went to find her mother so she had coverage for her reason to be at General Hospital that day. "Momma, how are you?"

It was the end of her shift as Elizabeth saw the smug look on Sam's face when she walked by and then saw Lucky Spencer arriving in handcuffs. He had attempted to make a comment regarding what he considered her lack of morals but the guards with him, threatened to take him back to his cell.

When Lulu and then Nik showed up just as Emily and Jax did, Elizabeth saw the tensions and they got worse as Bobbie walked down the hallway with Carly, the blond glaring at her as she stopped at the hub. "Bobbie."

"Elizabeth, what is this meeting about?" she asked when she entered the room and saw the various family members while Elizabeth just walked over to Jason and Edward then they all sat down while Dr. Lee and two men joined them. "Commissioner Scorpio will be with us in just a minute."

"Why are we here?" asked Bobbie again as she took a seat and wondered where Monica and Alan were.

"Elizabeth and Jason decided to do this in public so there can be no claims of faked tests later." Said Kelly Lee while Mac entered with Cruz and Harper. "Shall we get started? First off, regarding the mixed up DNA tests involving Cameron Webber."

"Wait, what about Cam?" asked Lucky when he was seated with his guards behind him.

"It seems like Zander Smith was blackmailing someone over Cam's parentage." Said Mac looking around just as Sonny finally joined them. "Now as I was saying, we looked into it, talked to those around the matter at the time and can find no definitive proof as to what happened regarding the tests. However, we did have new tests run regarding his parentage."

When Carly made a comment about how both Elizabeth's children's parentage was in doubt, the nurse put her hand on Jason's tense arm while Sonny stood back and waited for Carly to be blown out of the water. "I thought that Alexis wouldn't let you run the tests?"

"We got around that by getting copies of old tests run on Ric and Zander." Replied Dr. Lee. "First off, Zander Smith was not the biological father of Cam Webber. Neither was Ric Lansing."

As Lulu and Lucky started to say that Elizabeth was a slut who didn't know who fathered her kids and Sam made a comment about Jerry Springer, Carly looked at Jason and saw it in his eyes, he knew what she had done. She didn't know how, but he did. Starting to stand, she was told by Mac to sit down. "Mrs. Corinthos, do you want to confess or should I let Mr. Lansing do so for you?"

"Ric, Ric is alive?" asked Sonny in shock.

"Actually no, but he had two safety deposit boxes, the judge ordered Alexis to let us search them. I had Det. Harper execute the warrants this morning. Seems he was worried about ending up dead. Inside, I found a full accounting about how he and Carly Benson Spencer Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos made it appear he was a possible father of Cameron Webber, when apparently there was actually only one possibility."

Carly turned white as Mac stood and said "Seems like Mr. Morgan ended things with Sonny's rather manipulative sister and finally faced his feelings for Elizabeth."

In the hallway, Spinelli was listening in and thought to himself, wait, Stone Cold was involved with the baby stealer before his relationship with the Goddess. Seeing his Fair Goddess' expression it was clearly a shock to her too.

"So JASON is the father of Cam?" asked Bobbie while Lucky ground his teeth at the idea he had paid one red cent for the upkeep of Jason's clearly unwanted child forgetting that Elizabeth had been the one supporting him.

"Yes, Carly and Ric worked together so that in the morning after they had gotten together no one, including those two would recall anything. It worked but then Elizabeth found out she was pregnant, something Mr. Lansing had no problems with, he wanted the child to hold over Jason. Too bad Elizabeth was under the impression she slept with Zander. Which from what I have found out, Mr. Lansing knew to be false but not until a year later."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief but had to wonder about the blood in the vials, when Mac said to her. "I wish I could charge you with something for what happened three years ago but we have no proof you actually tampered with those tests."

"Of course I didn't. If I had known the truth, I would have worked hard for Jason to claim his kid, clearly Elizabeth isn't a fit mother." She said in a huff as a few people looked at her in shocked disbelief at that statement including her own mother.

"Why am I here? I thought this was about MY SON." Snapped Lucky as Kelly Lee stood again.

"We are now opening the files regarding Elizabeth's current pregnancy."

When Lucky gave Carly a smug grin, Elizabeth snorted then said "Lucky, I know that biology isn't your strong suit, but for you to be the father, we would have had to have been having sex and we hadn't for at least four months before I got pregnant, so how could you possibly expect us to believe you are the father?"

"You are lying." He said smugly. Carly had promised to take care of this, so he could have revenge of the bitch who had caused him to be arrested.

"Well, the results prove otherwise, Mr. Spencer. Jason Morgan IS the father of Elizabeth's unborn child." said Kelly Lee as she handed Jason and Elizabeth copies of the results.

Carly waited for it and sure enough, Lucky protested claiming that as a nurse here at GH she had access and could alter the tests. "I want another set run."

Kelly Lee pulled out the second set, with the logo of Landview hospital on them, a set with Pine Valley and yet another set with Mercy as well as County on them. "All of them show the same response."

Carly fumed, then thought about it, she and Sam had only told Spinelli to switch the results at any place she had them done, but if the results at the various hospitals were saying it was Jason, that meant... that meant that Elizabeth really was lying and Jason wasn't the father.

Standing she demanded proof on her cousin's behalf, "I don't trust the tests either after all, Jason has faked test results before for me."

"Carly, I would suggest you sit down and be quiet." said Bobbie getting an uneasy feeling as she saw Carly's face. "For the sake of your kids, please, stop talking."

"Bobbie, I am afraid that is too late." Mac said as he pushed play on the small recording machine and they soon heard her talking to the tech. "Carly, the tech in the lab was a plant, we knew about this from the beginning. Harper will you please show her what you recorded yesterday."

They soon saw the tape of her meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar, the detective stopping it before anyone found out he ratted the blond out. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Not without my lawyer present." she snapped as she looked at Jason and said "You have to know, you have to know I did this for you. For your relationship with Michael, he needs you; I can't do this without you."

"Why not, it's not like you didn't want Elizabeth to raise my son without me, both of our children. Carly, don't you get it, I LOVE HER, HER NOT YOU. YOU, I look at you and wonder what the hell Morgan was thinking. You are Catherine Belle, the early years with a little bit of your Uncle Luke thrown in."

"But you promised to be there for me, forever."

"I seriously doubt Morgan did that." he scoffed. "And Carly get some help, seriously. I am not interested, even if I was Morgan I wouldn't be. Hell, the truth about this, came out because Sonny, your ex-husband was the one that gave us enough to let you hang yourself."

Carly turned horror stricken as she looked at the father of her sons and asked "How could you betray me?"

"You mean like you did me. You are going to get what you finally deserve, it if wasn't for Morgan... I would regret ever meeting you." he said in disgust while Mac stood and walked over to the diminutive Cuban and said I may not have enough to charge you, but Corinthos, it is only a matter of time before you are in a jail cell right along with her as Harper cuffed the blond.

When Sonny had walked out the door and Mac had ordered Lucky taken away, Bobbie stood and in a shaky tone apologized for her nephew and daughter. Elizabeth just nodded her trust in the woman long gone. She watched as Bobbie reached out and touched Mac's arm then invited him to dinner, saying that she could really use a friend.

Robin and she grinned when Mac quietly explained he had other plans for the evening. Score one for the red headed attorney.

Meanwhile, Sam and Spinelli had left the area, knowing that Carly couldn't be trusted not to name them as her partners. Once at her place, Sam looked around then made plans to go underground. There was more than one way to hurt Jason and she had an even better plan.

"What went wrong, Spinelli?" she hissed as he was getting ready to leave. The geek kept his mouth shut about how Lorenzo Alcazar now owned him. Instead he told her that he didn't have enough time to take care of them all so he had decided to do none.

Meanwhile, Alan was telling Monica the whole truth, regarding Jason Quartermaine vs Jason Morgan. "So he is faking?"

"No and yes." Said Alan as he told her the rest of it. "I don't know what is going on, but he is pretty certain this is the only way to get out of that life."

Monica held her husband as she figured out the reason her son had done this…

Mac waited until Carly's attorney had left then made a quick call. "I want you in my office, immediately."

"Why would I care, Mr. Scorpio?" Asked Lorenzo who listened as he heard himself reporting Carly. Swearing silently, he looked at his wife and daughter before heading out.

"Why?" asked Mac bluntly once they were in his office. "Frankly, we both know this would give you leverage against Morgan or even Jason Quartermaine."

"Because I am not interested in leverage; I think enough blood has been shed." He said quietly. "I am a father and right now, my concern in on my children-child."

Mac let it go then told him. "Cut the geek loose, I don't know what you have on him, but I would prefer he was out of my town."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Said Lorenzo leaning back in the chair and watching Mac. "Look, I promise, I am not using him to further my business interests, just to keep an eye on a few things."

"Would one of those things be Sam McCall?" asked Mac. "If you have any proof, I want it now; I would love an excuse to toss her into a jail cell."

"No, nothing on her, at least not yet. I am more interested in why Anthony Zachara showed a sudden interest in Port Charles and why he had his former attorney's son killed."

"Do you have proof of that." Asked Mac.

"Lansing Sr and his son weren't close, but Ric was trying to butter up my wife recently and I didn't trust him. Now I have seen Zachara's heir around town and have a few concerns." Mainly about how close the man had been to his daughter and grandson, but Lorenzo had no intention of sharing that information with Scorpio.

Walking away, Lorenzo verified that his soon to last illegal entanglement would be over on Valentine's Day, and then he would simply be an arms dealer. His life wasn't like he had planned it to be as a young man, but he had a wife, a family… one that he would protect no matter what he thought to himself as his mind went to the secrets he had uncovered. Ones he was certain that Zachara was looking into.

Jason and Elizabeth entered the station just as Lorenzo Alcazar was leaving, when the man nodded to him and just kept going, Jason breathed a sigh of relief. Entering the Interrogation room where they were holding Carly while Elizabeth went to see Mac, he asked "After all my alter ego did for you, why would you treat him this way?"

Carly looked up then said earnestly. "Jason, my Jason knew that Elizabeth would be a terrible mother. He wouldn't have wanted her as the mother of his child, it would have been a distraction from his job, his promise to take care of Michael before anyone and anything."

"And what if he thought you were a danger to Michael and removed him, gave him back to AJ?" he asked coldly. Seeing her confusion. "What if he were to put Michael's welfare before you, Carly?"

"What? Michael is my son, he is my life." She said confused then adding. "That is why you have to help me, my son needs me."

"BOTH of your sons, will do better without you in their lives." He said stressing the both. "Frankly, you are the worst mother and possibly the worst friend I have ever met in my life. You are a selfish human being who does what is best for Carly, not what is best for others."

"NO, Jason, I promise, I only wanted what was best for MY Jason and that muffin faced witch wasn't it. She is nothing. A skinny little nurse with no standing, no money and no one cares what happens to her, not even her own family." She sneered.

"I CARE, and so did Morgan, and that is why you hate her. You know the truth… you knew what she meant to him and it was interfering with how you wanted Jason Morgan to be all about you."

"How can you say that, you know nothing, absolutely nothing about me?" She huffed. "I loved Jason, I wanted the best for him, er you."

"No, you wanted me for yourself that is all. Now I am done, my fiancée and I are going home to our son and awaiting the birth of our second child. I will be there for the rest of her pregnancy, something you and Ric Lansing stole from me with our eldest. But that is what you do best isn't it? Stealing others children to suit your own purposes." He snapped. "Oh, and your little playmates, Sam and that freak Spinelli, when I am through with them, they will be locked up right next to you. Enjoy prison, Carly."

"I won't be gone that long." She said confidently. "I am sure my attorney will get me off with just a warning."

"What attorney, I know that Diane Miller isn't going to represent you and she is the only one able to take on the new DA. So good luck but I am going to use the weight of the Quartermaine name to make sure you spend time in prison."

Carly just gave him a smug smile then hoped that Nik got Alexis to come back and help her.

Nik had talked to his Aunt who had at first refused until he told her what DNA tests Carly had altered. "Are you saying that Jason Morgan is the father of Cameron Webber?"

"Yes, he is. Or Quartermaine." Snapped an annoyed Nik as he walked to the study with the phone. "Are you going to help Carly?"

"Tell her I will be back on Monday." She said with a sigh as she went to call the attorney using her offices. After Diane drawled on and on about their legal contract and how she had at least another year on her lease, Alexis hung up, vowing to make her pay as she called Jax. When she told him why she was returning, she was shocked when her best friend informed her that she was more than welcome to stay at his hotel but that if she was going to represent Carly she shouldn't bother.

"Jax, there is something wrong with all of this. You have to see that. I mean there is no way that Jason is father of Elizabeth's son Cameron." Alexis knew it, she just knew that it wasn't true. It couldn't be because if it was, that meant that Jason's relationship wasn't just a rebound.

"He is, and so is he the father of her unborn child."

"Wait, no, Lucky is." she said then with a sinking feeling hung up and called Nik. Getting confirmation, she said "There is no possible way Jason is the father of either of those children. It's just not..."

"It is and Alexis, he is not going to return to Sam, no matter what you want. I am not even sure why you are pushing this when not even a year ago you were determined to keep them apart."

Alexis sat down then went to the window watching her daughters playing and knew she had no choice, she had to return home. No more hiding. She couldn't hide anymore, she had to be proactive if she wanted her life back.

It was two days later, on the 30th that Alexis arrived in town to her younger daughter's delight as they arrived at the Lake House. Pulling in, she told them to take in the pizza that they could help unload the luggage in the morning. "Make sure they drink milk with that pizza and then take them to the community center, please Viola."

Driving back into town, knowing she would reach the station just as Mac left for lunch, Alexis put her game face on. She asked to speak to her client then waited for her to arrive. "Carly what the heck is going on?"

Listening to her side and reading the report and finding the truth someplace in the middle, Alexis said "I can make an argument that since they didn't actually run tests that there was tampering. We both know there more than likely was, but I have no idea other than impugning Ric's character how to fix the rest of it."

"That won't be too hard, your ex was a prick anyhow." snapped Carly while Alexis left her to go and find a judge. There was no reason for Carly to be denied bail. Reaching Judge Olaf, she was a bit shocked when the man on the bench made it pretty clear her client was going to stay in jail until her trial.

"But your honor..." she asked protesting.

"No, I have read the file, your client messed with the paternity tests for one reason; she is obsessed with Mr. Morgan. And quite frankly, I doubt a restraining order would do much good. And Ms. Webber and her son have been harmed enough. Now, I saw your daughter's name as a possible co-conspirator on these other pending charges, is that why you have returned?" Judge Olaf wanted it made plain that he didn't intend to allow any shenanigans in his court room.

Her mouth opening, but no words coming out, Alexis took the file and read what was in it and closed her eyes before heading back to Carly. "No dice and you forgot to mention that they were have you for attempting to alter a second set of tests."

"I didn't do it, that was all Sam's idea." she said protesting. Then seeing Alexis' face thought oh crap as the woman stood then told Carly in a cold tone of voice. "Get yourself a new attorney, I won't be helping you."

On the steps of the station, she bumped into a nicely dressed man and said "Excuse me."

When she felt him reach out and stop her forward movement she looked up and saw the frown on Mac Scorpio's face and said "Court today?"

The frown deepened then he said "No, and Alexis for your sake, I hope you aren't representing Carly. And if you came back for Sam, too late, I had her arrested ten minutes ago."

"What charges?" she snapped. "More of this nonsense that Jason Morgan is the father of Elizabeth Webber's kids, Mac, you of all people should remember that this wouldn't be the first tests he altered."

"Sam is being charged with fraud and being extradited to Miami for the death of her second husband. There are police units from Flagstaff Arizona all the way to Bar Harbor Maine looking at her for various cases of fraud, embezzlement and murder. There are also a few bigamy charges heading her way. As for Jason QUARTERMAINE, he has never altered a single test."

Mac had been shocked when the first call had come in, but by the tenth, he hadn't been home in two days and was more than a little cranky except that it got Sam out of his town. He didn't know who had made the anonymous calls and was willing to bet that Lorenzo Alcazar had something to do with it, but he didn't really care.

Alexis followed him back into the station and read the various files, wishing she could figure out how to save her idiotic daughter as she recognized the pattern of the crimes, but her worst fear was Sonny finding out. But that last file, stunned her and she burst into tears, her head resting on an embarrassed Mac Scorpio's shoulder.

When Diane joined him, he looked at her then mouthed the words Alexis Davis then eased the attorney to the seat in front of him. "Alexis, I don't know what to tell you, but you need to get a hold of yourself."

Alexis left and hurried home more than a little sick to see an old lover of hers from before she had moved to Port Charles on that list of names. The part that really made her feel sick, was Sam had been married to him before Alexis' affair with him.

Jason had dropped Elizabeth off at the hospital and Cam off at daycare as he made sure that Sam didn't flee town before she was arrested. He knew that Mac thought it was Alcazar but he had been the one to report Sam to the various agencies.

Then once the ones he knew about came, several more that he hadn't had shown up, making him sick as he read file after file. Wondering where Spinelli was, he asked Georgie Jones if she had seen him only to be told he had been missing from the diner as well.

Taking care of his errands, he hurried back to see his fiancee after a call from his parents. Greeting Elizabeth with a kiss, he asked quietly if she had a moment.

Looking around, not seeing Epiphany, she said "What's up?"

"Dinner, you and I. Mom and Dad are home and are offering to keep Cam for the night." he said with a smirk. "The gatehouse is free of cameras and decorations and Alice had the bed taken out and burnt before replacing it with the one I bought."

"What about Emily?" she purred, her hormones kicking in.

"I will bribe Jax to take her out for dinner." he promised as he went to call the Australian. Stopping at the elevator he looked back and groaned as he tried to figure out how to make time move faster.

Stopping at the mansion, he had a quick visit with Edward assuring his grandfather he was thinking about his offer but explaining he really was thinking about opening up his own security company or maybe even taking over only the pharmaceutical division.

When it was close to the end of Elizabeth's shift he hurried back to the hospital where they took Cam out to an early dinner before dropping him off with his now returned grandparents.

After getting a little teasing from his father about Cam's idea of a last name change, Jason and Elizabeth left. Arriving at the Gatehouse, they saw Emily coming in to shower and change before leaving for her dinner with Jax. "You know, you didn't have to bribe him with an offer to get rid of Carly." she said dryly before leaving.

Jason encircled Elizabeth's waist and said "Alone at last."

Turning she kissed him then said with a giggle "Whatever shall we do?"

Reaching out for her hand, he kissed her every single step they took on their way up the stairs, finally molding his body to hers against the door to his newly remodeled bedroom. Once inside and he had closed the door it was as if the very air had changed. There was a charged anticipation to very air as Elizabeth looked at him then said "I love you."

Walking over he held her then said 'God, I love you, too, you have no idea how freeing it is to be able to tell you that whenever we are together."

Jason looked down and saw Elizabeth's deep blue eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "To know that from now on, I can be with you, without fear of rejection, to know that you love me as much as I love you."

Looking into Jason's eyes as he slid his arms around her waist to hold her close, Elizabeth watched as he turned his head, his ears against her heart beat. Reaching down she drew his head back and kissed his cheek, then his jawline and finally brushed her lips against his mouth in a light teasing touch that drove him crazy with want even as it soothed his soul.

With a groan, he laid back still holding her then rolled them so that Elizabeth's back was on the bed and maneuvering around her belly, he could curl up next to her. Then he quickly unsnapped the buttons on her maternity blouse and pants removing them saying "I need to see, I need to look at you, at our child growing inside of you."

He took joy in exploring every single dip and curve caused by her pregnancy while at the same time marveling at how soft and silky her skin felt. As he cupped her breast, he swallowed his need to capture one of them just yet, enjoying the torture of the want and need flowing through him for just a little while longer.

He saw her eyes, her pupils dilating and then dipped his head and gave a quick tug at her tip through the silky material. As her back arched in want, Jason smirked then said "Elizabeth, I really am too tired tonight."

Her head came up off the comforter and she glared at Jason saying. "Teasing the pregnant woman is not very nice..."

With a soft chuckle, he quickly undid her bra and went back to his feast then slowed down worried about causing her pain only to have her hands thread themselves into his hair and pull him back to her.

Jason kept up the torment, teasing her nipples with his tongue even as he massaged its firm twin in between cupping it, enjoying the feel of her. Finally giving in to her silent plea, he slid his hand down her body, while she clenched his shoulders when he seemed to be lifting himself a bit. When she saw he was only getting out of his own clothes she smiled at him while enjoying the view.

"Don't stop." she panted only for him to lift his head and take her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue dueling with hers even as his hand slide between her legs. Elizabeth gasped at the first touch of his long calloused fingers on her very sensitive nub.

When his fingers slid lower while keeping his thumb pressed against her, Elizabeth moaned slightly embarrassed at how how slick with want she was. That soon ended when he parted her even further and eased first one then two fingers in deep wanting and needing to send her over the edge as he gently stretched her.

"Jason..." she barely got his name out as she went over the abyss, her body tensing as she came. When she had started to come down, she saw Jason easing off and stopped him, her hand caressing its way down his body and cupping his arousal in her hand.

Taking delight in his growl as she caressed his cock now weeping with need. Elizabeth sensed his worry but with a soft smile said reminding him "Kelly said it was okay." She had no sooner finished talking then he had moved to the edge of the bed and leaning back on his calves between her thighs, looked into her eyes and said "You are mine."

Leaning over her belly, Jason gave her a quick kiss even as he entered her with one deep thrust claiming her for the first time since August. His eyes locked with hers while he gently moved inside of her, just taking pleasure in their bodies being one. Then the explosive need that was between them started to take over their love and the thrusts increased in speed and depth until they came together in an explosive climax. As they both shouted out their release, Jason gripped her hand not wanting to let go of any part of her.

Their pulses stopped pounding, their breathing returned to normal as Jason regretfully pulled out and moved to her side. Holding her tightly, he felt his tears start to flow for the time they had lost, for the child he had missed seeing growing up and for Jason Morgan, the man who in his dreams had never gotten a second chance.

As Elizabeth held him, she took joy in knowing that while they had lost quite a bit, they did have a future, one where they would have a family, a life that would hopefully be long into the future. Jason fell asleep knowing he had done all he could to move them towards that future, now it was all up to them.

TBC

This is to get us through the New Years and to where I want Jason and Elizabeth... so it is lots of little strings that needed to be covered.

Chapter 8

Lorenzo was looking out the window, watching the sunrise when his phone rang. "What is it?"

"The kid, he tried to escape, are you sure we need to keep him alive for six more weeks?" asked the annoyed guard while the South American turned and looked at his sleeping wife and then walked down the hallway before saying. "Yes, and I promise the day he is no longer useful, you can take him out."

Hanging up the phone, Lorenzo stood in his daughter's room and watched Lilarae sleeping and thought about how much he had missed with his Ella and how now, while he would never ever tell her the truth, he could watch her and her own children grow up.

At the thought of his grandchildren, the swarthy man frowned as it brought him back to the geek and moment he had figured out who Elizabeth Webber truly was.

He had been walking down the deserted hall wondering whether or not he could arrange for his men to take a shot at Morgan, the hit-man had been in a coma for almost a week and he wanted to hurt Sam McCall desperately for what she had done to Diego.

As he had approaching the corner he had heard a group of women singing happy birthday just as midnight struck. Seeing Ric Lansing's ex-wife and a group of nurses and doctors, he had slipped into a dark room, not wanting to be seen.

"So, chocolate or white? Wait,this is Elizabeth I can't walk away from chocolate Webber." teased Emily while the Korean doctor sliced the small cake.

"C'mon, we all know that her parents should have given her that as a middle name instead of Imogene." teased Robin who saw Elizabeth's glare and joked. "Blame your grandmother, she was yelling at you the other day and I heard that top secret middle name."

"Give me my cake." snapped Elizabeth then said "You know I can't go without food this long."

"You know, that right there is reason enough to wonder about your parents' sanity." said Lainey with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Who uses Imogene, unless, is it a family name?"

"I have no idea. I saw my original birth certificate once, at first they gave me the name Isabella but somehow it got switched to Elizabeth Imogene." she said laughing while the man in the other room froze, first at the coincidence of the date then the name.

Forgetting all about his plans regarding Morgan, he quickly left the area then made a few calls. "I want to know everything there is to know about Elizabeth Imogene Webber from what she had for dinner tonight all the way back to when she was conceived."

Using hospital business, he managed to be around the nurse a bit and was shocked to realize that it was a possibility. Then he had overheard his former computer geek talking to Sam McCall who was trying to get Elizabeth tossed off of Morgan's regular nursing staff and he decided to interfere.

If she was his daughter, he would not letting the two people he most held responsible for his son's death harm her in any way and even if she wasn't, he would take great pleasure in spiking anything that the very sleazy Miss McCall wanted. Two days later, his contacts in the FBI, the CIA and even the NSA had given him everything there was to know about his daughter.

Reading it, he had rushed to GH, needing to just look at her, horrified at what the in depth report had stated. Abandonment, rape, murder, a bombing and that was all before his brother's goons had worked with Faith Rosco's husband to stick her in a crypt.

That alone insured he would never approach her, but listening as her grandmother tried to brow beat her into taking back Lucky Spencer and he vowed to work behind the scenes to prevent that. He had gotten his best chance one day when he had seen her reading a piece of paper and then crumple it up and throw it away in a medical waste container.

Removing it after putting on gloves, he had been stunned then wondered why she would need a blood test to check the DNA regarding her pregnancy. He had then seen Sam skulking around, then her glaring at Elizabeth before giving her some line about how Jason Morgan had taken her back and had agreed to try and have a child with her.

That that didn't match what his men had gotten on the bugs nor had it matched Morgan's behavior while rescuing the woman and Lorenzo thought back to Ric Lansing's rantings regarding Morgan and Elizabeth years before. Smirking, he canned his plan to kill the comatose mobster, at least unless he decided to take up with the tramp again. Then he would gladly end his life.

He had been surprised when Morgan had woken up then tossed Corinthos, his ex-wife Carly and Sam out of his room then asked for his father. But when he had tracked down the geek, he had listened as the boy blubbered to Sam about losing Stone Cold.

Then to listen to the tale the con woman had spun, Lorenzo had then been informed by his wife about what was going on and how she was going to stay away as much as she could. To give Alan time to deal with Jason Quartermaine's return. She had been upset worried about how he would react to her. Then the fateful day had come and Skye had found herself accepted as his adopted sister, no different than Emily. It had been quite a shock to his wife but she had been regrettable upset to realize that this version of Jason would never be able to accept her mobster husband... at least not yet.

When Lorenzo had seen Spinelli buying weed from one of his street dealers, the man had ordered to of his people to grab him then had threatened the younger man who thought Lorenzo was concerned because of Skye, not knowing it was nothing of the sort thank god.

He had been keeping his new boss informed about Sam and Carly's plans since then, including their rather ill advised plot to change the paternity of Elizabeth's child. He had made it clear for the geek to do nothing, then had been amused by the call from Carly.

Between the death of Lansing and learning what he had done to his daughter, Lorenzo had been clearing the decks so to speak. One last job, one last FU to his ex-wife Carly Corinthos was in the works, after that he had no use for the geek but until February 2nd, he had to keep him alive, just in case.

Feeling arms encircling his waist, he turned and gave his wife a kiss before asking why she was up so early when they had a ball to attend tonight.

With a laugh, she said "I am having breakfast with Lulu Spencer, at the behest of Dillon, he asked me to sort of help prepare her to be let down easily."

"Is he getting back with the Jones girl?" asked Lorenzo with a slight frown. He didn't know what was going on there, but he had seen her with John Zachara a few times.

"No and I think that ship has already sailed and landed in another port." said Skye adding. "I saw Georgie when she was getting her dress for the ball and I think it is a safe bet there is some guy out there who she is planning on surprising."

Seeing his raised eyebrow, she said "Sort of shock and awe. If the dress I saw was any indication. I had seen her a few weeks ago with one dress, more what she usually wears but yesterday she was out shopping and trust me a siege is underway."

"I will never understand women." he said in an amused tone as he kissed his wife and eased her back to their bedroom.

Luke was talking to Audrey Hardy as he waited for Lucky's attorney to arrive. Hearing heels, he saw Alexis Davis walking into the station and said in shock. "When did you get back?"

"Two days ago and I have already talked to Diane Miller. Luke, what the heck were you thinking?"

When he started to answer, she snapped. "I don't care, I have bigger problems. Mrs. Hardy, your granddaughter is ruining Sam's life and I am not letting her get away with it."

"This is all Jason Morgan's fault." she snipped. "Elizabeth was always blind to him, your daughter is just as bad. You should be encouraging her to get away from him, not to chase after the man."

Alexis started to say he was Quartermaine now, but she wasn't sure it that would make a difference with the woman so she just walked to Detective Harper's desk and asked to see her daughter.

"She will be brought up after Spencer, you will have to wait." he said then pointed out she had already been told this on the phone. He started to add something else when he saw a train wreck in the making as Jason Quartermaine, Elizabeth Webber and his boss arrived at the same time as the new DA, then Spencer's new attorney and Diane Miller.

Audrey saw her granddaughter entering the station and stiffened when she just looked at her shook her head and started to walk away. "Don't you dare. How could you? Jason Morgan is the father of your children, have you know shame? He is a killer, a thug, a criminal."

Elizabeth felt her heart break once again as she looked at her last blood relative in town and then said "What about you, don't you have any shame standing next to the man who threatened my unborn child, his son, the man who pushed me down twice, who hid his drugs in my son's toy box, the man who shot his gun off while high in the same house as Cameron? Yet you stand there and talk to me that way. Who are you?"

"I am Audrey March Hardy and let me tell you, your grandfather would be ashamed to admit that you were a member of our family." she said haughtily.

Elizabeth felt Jason's arm supporting her and drew strength from it as she said quietly "I wonder what he would think of you being friends with the Spencers. I really doubt he would approve. And Steven called me by the way, we had a long talk then he called our father. Turns out they had a very long and interesting talk. I haven't talked to my father yet, but I will when I feel up to it, but something tells me that you won't want that to happen, will you?"

Audrey turned and stared grandly at the wall, pretending not to hear what she was saying. "Yeah, I thought so, Grams. And Alexis I see you returned to bail out Sam. Why, I don't know, I thought you had figured out what she was when you fled, but obviously you are still living under the delusion that she is going to get what she wants."

"Jason owes her." said the attorney then looking at Mac pleaded for him to understand. "She made a mistake, you have to understand that, I mean, look at your history. People have forgiven you."

"Alexis, Sam and I are nothing alike and you know it." he said then saw her looking around. When he saw the reporter for the Port Charles Herald, he knew something was up and watched her little smirk as the reporter asked him about his past regarding the Jacks family.

"Why don't you ask Jasper Jacks." he said then looked at Alexis and shook his head. "People in glass houses should not be tossing stones, Alexis. I let what happened to Catherine Belle go, but I could reopen the case, after all these is no statue of limitations on murder."

Diane moved next to Mac and then looked at the woman in front of her and realized she was broken. "I think you need to go home and think this through but Miss Davis clearly you are having issues, I would get help before you do anything you can't take back."

Seeing Jason's lip twitching, Mac couldn't help recalling what Cam had said regarding Carly and issues and when she was gone looking defeated said "Must be Sonny and his women, they all seem to have issues."

"Mac, we are waiting to see Lucky, when is he going to be brought up." said Luke then looking at his attorney said "When are you going to get him bail, he wasn't charged with much."

The lawyer looked nervous as he asked them to step into the interrogation room when Lucky was escorted in there after glaring at Elizabeth and Jason. "We have a problem, the commissioner, went through some cold cases and found Spencer connections. Lucky is now being charged for the attempted murder of Lucas Jones, as well as spousal abuse regarding Elizabeth Webber. Something about tampering with a murder scene regarding a Rick Webber?"

When he saw Luke stiffen he added. "They have reopened the case and a few others. The judge made it pretty clear that your son and you are not going to be allowed to flee. Your had better hope they don't revoke your bail."

Luke was glaring at Elizabeth through the window blaming her for this when he saw his attorney move in front of him and say "Stop that, stuff like that is why they want you back in a cell. Mrs. Hardy, we need to talk."

When they had finally finished talking, the lawyer waited until Luke Spencer had left then Lucky had been taken back to his cell before saying to the woman paying his bills. "You are wasting your money, ma'am. They have enough on the Spencers to ensure a good long stay in prison. Why you are doing this when it is clear they wish your granddaughter ill, I just don't understand. Do you want them to kill her?"

"Oh course not. But she is making the worst mistake of her life. Trust me, once Lucky is free, she will realize this and return to their marriage so they can raise their children. Luke even agreed they should move into Laura's old house." said the woman while the attorney looked on in disbelief at the delusional elderly woman. "Right now, she is just confused."

"Mrs. Hardy, I talked to the labs that ran the DNA, those children ARE Jason Quartermaines. There is NO doubt about it. Mr. Spencer has no connections other than his past relationship with your granddaughter, none. And frankly from the way he is talking, I can't in good conscious not report his threats against this baby."

"Lucky would never harm this child." she said adding fiercely. "My husband accepted my son with another man, he even adopted Tom, Lucky will do the same, he will accept that thugs child, just like Steve accepted Tommy in spite of who Tom Baldwin was."

The man looked up and realized exactly where this was coming from and thought about his old friend Steven and said sadly "Audrey, the problem is, Lucky is like Tom Baldwin not Steve. He isn't a good guy and you are refusing to see it. I am afraid I can't be involved in this case anymore. And someday, maybe you will see why, but for now, just know, Steve would be ashamed of you."

Walking out, he left the wife of his old golfing buddy sitting there, her cheeks red at his words while he approached Mac Scorpio. "We need to talk."

Giving him the news, then explaining why he had told, he saw Mac shake his head in disgust before adding. "I have dropped them as clients. If I were you, I would get the judge to revoke Spencer Sr.'s bail."

Alexis was waiting for Sam to be brought up as she watched Jason and Elizabeth talking to the new district attorney. Seeing them glancing towards the cells, she knew the moment Sam was brought up. Within minutes, the district attorney had joined Sam and her in the small airless room while they watched Elizabeth talking to that red headed attorney and Mac Scorpio.

"I will get right down to it." said the district attorney. "Ms Davis, my name is Lenard Eames. I was brought in to replace Scott Baldwin and your ex-husband after allegations of corruption in the DA's office that go back to your tenure."

He saw the moment Alexis flushed and added. "Now on to what is going to happen. I have in front of me fourteen requests for extradition. Ten of which can be quickly dealt with. The DA's in these districts are willing to set aside the arrest warrants provided Miss McCall returns the money she defrauded her victims. I have the total right here, as you can see it is almost eleven million dollars."

"My daughter doesn't have that kind of funds. She is practically indigent."Sam thought about her secret retirement accounts and just kept her face blank.

"Fine I will inform them to start extradition, then moving on to the four who won't drop the charges. Miami has first crack at her because of the murder with special circumstances." he said reading the report and frowning.

"My daughter was the victim of spousal abuse." she said heatedly. "Why is the DA down there overreacting."

"It might have something to do with the abortion, the missing five million, the jewels or maybe the way she tried to cover the crime up by burning down the house." he stated calmly while Alexis inwardly groaned. "Now the ones in state, are going to wait until after Miami but since I intend to prosecute her for her crimes locally before that, she will return to serve her first sentence here unless we come up with a deal that lets her serve in a federal prison instead of a state one."

"What are you talking about, there has never been enough evidence to charge her with crimes here." said Alexis. "And most of them were with Jason Morgan and I don't see him under arrest."

"Jason Morgan was declared dead when Jason Quartermaine woke up. And your daughter has committed several crimes in that time frame. The conspiracy to alter the DNA tests of Elizabeth Webber's child, the illegal bugging of his room, the credit card fraud..."

"Wait, what credit card fraud." asked Alexis.

"Your daughter was ordered to turn over Mr. Morgan's cards when he was declared dead, she continued to use his American Express Card in spite of that. She ran up over fifteen thousand dollars in charges. Jason Quartermaine isn't being held responsible, the credit card company is coming after Miss McCall."

"What else?" asked Alexis as he told her that Sam was also being looked at for breaking and entering at Planned Parenthood. Eames explained. "She was seen there having an abortion with a dark haired man since identified as Ric Lansing. Mr. Lansing paid for the procedure and made sure to stay with her. The building has cameras that aren't attached to the Internet to protect the clients."

Alexis was now revolted but saw the look of surprise on Sam's face and waited until the man left. "What?"

"I wasn't pregnant, Ric insisted I go for a test, that is all." she said wondering why the DA believed she had aborted a child. Even if it was Lansing's, she could have used it to get her Jason back. When she saw Alexis didn't believe her, Sam let her mind race, trying to figure out who would have set her up. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber did this some how."

Alexis felt old as she looked at her daughter and said "No, she didn't. Sam, you need to just admit it, I am actually rather glad you aborted the child, for Molly's sake. It's bad enough that Kristina has to live with the shame of having her sister pregnant by her father, at least Molly is spared that fate."

"My daughter saved yours, you better not forget that. You owe me for saving Kristina's life." she stated glaring at the woman. "And don't you dare act like you are better than me. Ric and Sonny are brothers and you screwed them both."

"And so didn't you. At least I was in love with one of them." said Alexis heatedly then tossed out "As for you, add in one of them was your stepfather and you win the who is worse award."

Sam wanted to retort but knew she needed her mother's help so she asked "What now?"

"Well, first of all, why don't you give me a laundry list of any other crimes you committed since arriving in town, that way they don't come back and bite us in the ass." stated Alexis acidly.

Elizabeth and Jason meanwhile were talking to Diane about the ball tonight as she told them about how Skye had come over to insist she attend. "Mac agreed to go with me as my date."

Diane saw Elizabeth's hooded excitement and thought, Mac was right, the girls were matchmaking. Amused she asked if they were attending. "Yes, but then we are leaving early, we have are own New Years traditions."

"Really?" she asked then listened as they explained. Sam was being led back to her jail cell and narrowed her eyes as she caught what they were saying.

"Though this time, we could do without the bomb in the studio." said Mac dryly as he recalled what Sorrell had done. "And no bike ride, strictly as a passenger in that tank Morgan used to drive."

Jason hid his grin as Elizabeth had that 'but dad' look on her face. Kissing her, he whispered "I knew you only loved me for my bike."

"Don't forget the pool table." she added absentmindedly then flushed as she recalled all that had happened on the pool table. Turning to look, she saw his eyes were heated pools of want and almost moaned the loving from the night before on her mind.

Jason never removed his eyes from hers as he asked Mac "Do you need us to sign anything else?"

Hiding his grin, the police commissioner said "No, that takes care of it for now."

Sam was grinding her teeth as she was returned to her cell. Thinking about it, she looked over to the cell holding Carly and gave a quiet whistle. "Where is Spinelli?"

"How the hell should I know?" she snapped then looked at her and said "Don't look at me, don't talk to me and don't even think of me, this is all your fault. I wish to god you had never come to town."

Mac ignored the two women as he walked towards the mens' cell blocks and stopped in front of Lucky Spencer's six by eight cell and said to the man inside. "Your attorney just removed himself from the case, find a new one."

Lucky sneered and said "What did you do? Threaten him?"

"No, he just got sick of working for a crappy little piece of shit like you. My daughter, by the way, is in counseling, I have to be kept informed since it is part of her probation and the stuff she is admitting makes me sick. You are only one step away from being a pedophile and I can't wait for you to go to prison."

"That isn't going to happen." he said confidently. "You have no idea who or what you are messing with. I am going to get out of here then I am going to take my fucking faithless wife back and teach her to take pride in herself, to know that you don't screw the nearest thug, then when she is pregnant with my child, I am going to claim this town and take pleasure in making Jason Morgan beg me as I destroy his children. See, I know a secret, a really big one. One that is going to assure my freedom."

Mac walked away then thought about the meeting the night before between Luke and Lucky. The elder Spencer had snuck into the jailhouse and visited with his son, unbeknownst to them, he had cameras on Lucky at all times.

Up in the bullpen, he looked at Detective Harper and said "Where are the tapes?"

"I have them in my drawer." he said reaching down to open it then freezing before looking at his boss, "Er, Mac, they aren't here but Cruz was sitting at my desk earlier today."

"Find him and have him brought to me." he said then went to make a call.

Jason regretfully left their bed, kissing Elizabeth who gave a small chuckle as she reached for the clothes she had been wearing earlier at the station. "Stay here."

"I can't." she said a bit breathlessly as he kissed her again. "I have to get ready for tonight. What are your plans for the next hour that require clothing."

"A meeting with Georgie Jones, so I am assuming you want me clothed." he said with a smart assed grin. Seeing her roll her eyes at his tone, he said "She was in a cranky mood when I called, so I had better not be late."

"I agree, Robin and I still think she killed the person who took her book and that is why she was seen with the man I was telling you about." she joked then thought about her statement before adding. "Did that make a bit of sense to you?"

"Yes, but only because I know you so well." he teased as he kissed her yet again, enjoying how swollen her lips were from their previous activities. Heading down the stairs, he hurried over to the main house and after checking on Ethan who was playing with his grandparents, he met Georgie in the study.

"Jason, I er, this is Winnie. She is a classmate of mine. She is studying computer science and well... I will let her tell you the rest." said the younger girl as she looked rather uneasy.

"Mr. Quartermaine, I am a classmate of Damien Spinelli's and well this is sort of well none of my business but we are competitors for grades and stuff and I well I hacked into his computer and found some stuff I need to tell you about." she said sweating, she was well aware he was a former mobster and had been friends with the geek. At least if Georgie Jones was right, that was no longer true and he might actually believe her. She really didn't want to die for telling the truth.

"Just tell him, Winnie, he won't bite." said Georgie as she thought about how this should have been done the day before but Winnie had had a panic attack at talking to Jason.

"I found some stuff, stuff that the Jackal was doing." she said handing him the file. Seeing his eyes scanning the document and not getting it, she said "Those are the schematics for a Toyota Corolla's breaking mechanism."

She saw him tense up then added. "There is more, the on star program on her car was altered. Any calls to 911 would be routed elsewhere. To a computerized program on his laptop. The dates are from about just before you woke up sir."

Jason's hand started to shake as he read the rest. Spinelli and Sam had been plotting and from what he was reading it had only gotten worse since he had woken up. At least he now knew she had known about his relationship with Elizabeth before her little stunt when she escaped jail. Now he had to wonder if she had planned the whole thing. "Did you find out when she first contacted this kid?"

"That is the funny thing, not until you found him to save her. That part is real." she said. Then added a bit reluctantly "Sir,. There is more, er, she uh, she er, there is no way to tell you, I er.." Taking a deep breath she just spit it out. "Sir, she knew you and the Miss Webber were lovers that night, she saw you. I have her driving to the Towers after what happened."

"Thank you, but what about Spinelli, what and where is he?" he asked.

"That is the weird things sir, I found no reason for him to apply here, we aren't some super well known computer school. I attend because it is all I can afford, but for him a state school would have been better and his hard drive was wiped at least twice. I can find scattered data from before and some of it pertains to you from before he was hired by Mr. Lansing."

"Wait, Ric Lansing hired Spinelli." Jason, had always believed it was Alcazar.

"Yes sir, he came to our school and gave a speech one day about cyber crime then hired Mr. Spinelli." she said then added. "He gave a lot of speeches at the school."

Elizabeth was on her way to the main house when she saw Dillon pacing back and forth on the driveway looking upset. Calling out to the blond, she waited until he had joined her then after they had gone in through the kitchen doors asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you own a time machine." he said miserably as he sat down and grabbed an apple cutting it up. "I have to tell Lulu the truth, she is making plans for us to move in together and telling me she loves me but I don't love her, I don't even like her very much, I just like having sex."

When he heard silence, he looked up and said "I am a piece of crap, I know. I have been told that. Skye lit into me already, she offered to try and give Lulu a heads up so I could tell her and I accepted but I don't think it is going to help."

Elizabeth got the whole story out of him, then with a sigh looked at the kid and said "You know how Carly was and still is about Jason?"

"Uh huh, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"If you don't grow some balls and deal with this that is going to be your future in ten or fifteen years. Lulu is Carly in training, you need to suck it up, take the same courage that allowed you to sleep with her without wanting a life with her and tell her the truth. For her sake as much as yours."

When he looked at her he said "Do you blame me for hurting her?"

With a thoughtful expression, Elizabeth let her mind wander back to what had been going on and said "NO, I blame you for hurting Georgie, because you should have had the sense to confront her before falling for Lulu's lie. I blame you for letting it go this long, but not for what started this, because Lulu was bound and determined to win you. And I hate to bust your ego but I think if you had been dating any other girl, you wouldn't have been on Lulu's radar."

"Wait, what are you saying?" he asked then sat dejected as she explained the rivalry between the two. "So what you are saying was that if I was dating anyone else..."

"Yup, so while you are at it, give Georgie a heads up that Lulu is going to blame her for your breakup, it doesn't matter that it isn't the truth, that is just the way that the Spencers react." she said then gripping his hand said "Dillon, you screwed up but look at this as a learning experience. That is all you can do."

Looking at her then thinking about her life, Dillon asked "Elizabeth when Lucky came back and you got back together with him... first love versus true love, how do you tell the difference. Georgie told me what we had was kid love, that it wasn't meant to last."

Walking over, she kissed the twenty two year old on the head and said "She is right, but Dillon, it is supposed to be that way. Some people can mature and grow together, that is great when it happens, but in my case, with Lucky. I grew and he never really changed. As for Georgie and you, I think that in the end it comes down to two things. You are a great guy but spoiled and she is someone who works for what she wants. You want to be the center of attention and she doesn't. And the second thing is, she grew and you well, you didn't."

Dillon watched her walk away and then looked around his family home and realized what she was telling him was true. His life really hadn't changed. He just was older. Picking up his phone, he called Lulu and asked her to meet him in the closed Haunted Star, that seemed like a good place as any to end this farce.

Jason and Elizabeth ate with the Cameron then they kissed their mother and fiancee goodbye as Emily dragged her off to get ready for the ball. When Alan entered the room, he said "Elizabeth went to get her hair done?"

"Emily insisted." replied Jason who looking at his father then his son spelled out what he had been doing. "I found a h-o-u-s-e for us. Down the road."

"You know your mother is going to be upset." he replied as he handed him the toy motorcycle when Cam curled up on his lap and fell asleep.

"I know, but I haven't lived here in years and we are just a half mile away. Besides, this way you two can escape when Tracy and Edward start going at it."

With a chuckle, Alan asked "How is the rest of it going?"

"Sonny is having problems, but has no idea where they are coming from. The strange thing is that Alcazar hasn't jumped in and tried to take advantage of it. There was another family I was worried about as well, but they have also been quiet."

"Are you worried?" asked Alan who saw Jason nod no then explain. "It's almost like Port Charles has become a black hole, no one and I mean no one has moved in. It's one of the reasons Sonny is so vulnerable right now. What's worse is his most trusted guard, Max quit and went to work for Jax at the hotel."

"He also hasn't done more to help Carly, just spent the time she is gone with the boys." he said then added. "There is something I have to talk to you about, he has another kid, one he doesn't know about. Do I tell him or keep this kids' secret."

"Would this kids' like be better in any way other than monetarily? If not, then don't tell him." said Alan. "You might want to give the mother a warning her secret is exposed though."

Jason thought about it and wondered how to warn her without Trevor Lansing ending up knowing and that brought his mind back to John Zachara being around a bit lately. That was the part he didn't get. The kid had told him in the future that he hadn't come to Port Charles until 2007, but something had caused him to show up a year earlier... but what?

Seeing the time, he kissed Cameron then told him he had to go and change into a suit and meet Mommy. Cam had just giggled and then said "Alice and I are having chocolate cake for the last time before I can't anymore."

Elizabeth and Emily were at the salon when she groaned at Alexis Davis walking in. The attorney was led to the other side of the salon and the two young women listened as she got her hair washed on the other side of the partition while the curlers in their hair did their magic.

Ten minutes later, they were led back to their chairs while she went off for a color. Finally finished, they were leaving when she came to a chair to get her hair cut. She saw the two women and wanted to say something but seeing Elizabeth standing there was reminded of the younger woman and how she had stood up to Helena for some reason.

Knowing there was no good that could come of it, she just looked up at the hairdresser and told her what she wanted done. Watching as the two young women left, she looked in the mirror and admitted to herself that Sam, that Sam would have never fit into that world. That her daughter wasn't someone that inspired motherly pride and joy.

Then thinking on her younger daughters and how with Ric's death and Sonny's slowly happening downfall she had made a plan to get a father into their life. She had a short list, one created while away, but the man in the top spot was pissing her off but Alexis had decided that tonight would be the start of her new year and that she could settle for Mac Scorpio.

He was a bit dull and more than a little set in his ways but he was a decent father and that was all she was looking for. There might not be any passion, any love at least on her part but she could and would make any sacrifice for her kids.

Mac was changing into his tux, grimacing at wearing it but knowing that Diane Miller would kill him if he didn't. He couldn't help looking at his closet and the notes attached to every single item in it. She had dragged him shopping then had brought his entire wardrobe to a tailor and forced him to let the man fit everything. After almost two hours, the police commissioner was considering arresting the poncy little prick for torture after being stuck with yet another pin.

Yet tonight, as he contemplated the event he was attending and how he was looking forward to debating things with the testy red head and felt something he hadn't in years. Hearing a knock on the door at the same time his phone rang, he opened it while opening the phone.

Robin mouthed the words Bobbie Jones then hurried off as he tried to figure out why she had rags in her hair then held the phone up to his ear as he heard someone shouting. When he got what was going on he said "Tracy, fine I will stop over but it can't be right away."

When the annoying woman finally stopped talking, he added after hanging up that he would go when he was damn good and ready while walking to the hallway to answer the house phone. When Bobbie suggested he attend the party with her, he took great pleasure in telling her he was already attending with someone.

"Well I am sure that Georgie can spare you." she said waspishly as he said he had to go take care of something. "Police business."

Returning to the bedroom, he grabbed the bow tie and then finished getting ready smirking as he recalled the tailors reaction to his telling the man he needed a bit of room in his suit to hide his gun. The man hadn't flinched a bit then saw the badge and had shuddered before rushing off to grab the rest of his clothes.

Dillon was already on board when Lulu joined him. Seeing her smiling and expectant face, he said "We need to talk."

"I agree, I want to start the new year off right and I know you agree." she said then looking at her watch stood and removed her coat. "What do you think, a perfect dress to start our perfect new year."

Dillon felt the usual rush to his groin then looked around and seeing the boat reminded him of living there with Georgie. That gave him the courage to face up to what he had to do. "Lulu, I am considering moving to Los Angeles with Ned after the new year."

She stopped halfway back to her chair then seemed to think about it before finally sitting. "Okay, I understand why. You want to protect me from what is going on with Lucky and Carly, but Dillon, I know you have to be supportive of Jason, being a Quartermaine and all, but we can face it together. When the truth comes out about how he lied, then when Elizabeth goes back to Lucky, we will be fine. Sam is waiting for Jason, that is why Nik and Carly brought her back. That is what love is all about sticking together through the hard times."

Dillon's mind was on the idea of what she had said about Carly and Nik and didn't guard his tongue when he let out. "But Lulu, I don't love you, I don't even like you. I like sleeping with you, but that is all."

Lulu pulled back, looking at him then saying with a stutter. "Y-you d-don't mean that, o-of course you love me."

Dillon cursed his blunt answer but knew he had to face this head on. "Lulu, that is just it, I don't. If you had been any other girl, I would have never accepted your apology for what you did to Georgie and I, the only reason I did was Luke was married to my mother and well, because we were having sex and you didn't seem to mind that I didn't love you."

"But you do, of course you do." she said once again confident as she thought about her only competition. Georgie Jones certainly wasn't woman enough to keep him, she had already eliminated her from the equation. "We are going to get married and have adventures and then settle down in the mansion and have kids."

"Lulu barring the fact I don't love you, the mansion doesn't belong to me or even my mother. I am assuming that someday Jason or Emily will end up living there, but not me." he said then seeing her face asked "Is that why you want me, my money?"

"NO!" she insisted. "I would love you even if you were poor, but of course, you aren't poor so why should it make a difference."

"Lulu, I am leaving. I just came over to tell you the truth. I couldn't keep lying to you anymore. Find a man who will love you, who won't be with you just because you like having sex." he said as he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" she ordered as she stood. What he was saying was starting to sink in. "Let me get this straight, you were using me, having sex with me because... just because what?"

Killing her to be kind, Dillon said "Because you made it clear you were available, that is all. And honestly, for my being your first, I have to say you are pretty good at it."

Lulu stood there raging, her mind hearing the sound of the blood rushing to her brain as she reached up and slapped him across the face and shouted "You bastard, YOU LOUSY STINKING QUARTERMAINE BASTARD, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS." With that she smacked him yet again then hissed "Get the hell out of here, there is no way I will ever forgive you."

Around town everyone was getting ready to attend the ball. Mac was grabbing his gloves hoping Tracy would be quick with whatever she wanted, Robin was thanking Patrick for the flowers he brought her as they got ready to leave.

"Mac, have you seen Georgie?" she asked. "Elizabeth called and said her cell phone was off."

"She left it here before her meeting with Jason, the battery was dead." he answered as he locked the house.

At the Quartermaine mansion, Edward was grumbling about having RSVP'd and wanting to stay home with his great grandson while Tracy was wondering about dumping him and grabbing Mac Scorpio as a date. "Did Jason call?"

"He was meeting Elizabeth at Diane Millers for some reason." said Monica as she joined them while Alan told Cam goodnight. "They just called Cameron."

Nik entered the ballroom, annoyed to see Emily playing hostess with Jasper Jack while Skye was looking around for Alexis, the woman had called her earlier and she couldn't help wondering what it was about. Lorenzo had been delayed and had told her he would meet her here as she went to greet a few hospital board members.

Jason and Elizabeth were entering when she saw her grandmother coming in with Gail and Lee Baldwin. Her heart hurt when she just ignored her, but she reasoned that it was Audrey's loss not hers. Hearing her name being called, she saw a few of the doctors and several others she knew there.

Walking over she asked Robin "Where is Georgie?"

"Coming, I guess." she said then looked at the blond crossing the ballroom glaring at them. "I wonder what is wrong with Lulu."

"I think Dillon told her they were over. She is going to be looking for Georgie, I wanted to warn her before the shit hit the fan..." said Elizabeth then turned to look at Lulu when she came to a halt in front of them. "Lulu"

"Where is she?" she sneered. "Waiting for good old dependable dad to come as her date or did she hear that I dumped Dillon and is even know begging him to take her back."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth walked past her to where Jason was standing talking to Patrick Drake who was coolly watching as the blond started to unravel a bit. "What is her problem?"

"She is a Spencer, does there need to be another reason?" asked Emily as Jax and she approached while they saw Nik trying to get the blond to leave. When they walked past they heard him hissing at her to stop making a scene that she was embarrassing herself.

When Monica and Alan finally arrived, they were chuckling as they told the engaged couple that Tracy was at home fuming. "She tried to make an end run around Mac and force him to come as her date this evening."

With a laugh, Robin said "Bobbie too, that rumor about Elizabeth has done wonders for Mac's social live."

"I thought it was the wardrobe." said a laughing Elizabeth as she pointed out Alexis and Bobbie glaring at Mac's incoming date. "Wow, they look good together."

Robin and Elizabeth soon greeted Mac and Diane while Alexis just decided it was work related and Bobbie saw her ex Noah Drake coming through the door. Latching onto him, she made it seem like she hadn't been waiting for Mac as she dragged him over to the Quartermaines.

As the night went on, Jason and Elizabeth danced a bit then split as soon as dinner was over, while Emily finally got a kiss from Jasper Jacks. Mac found himself hunted while his date sat there amused as she had to defend his virtue when first Alexis, then Bobbie when Noah had made it clear he wouldn't go there again tried to take him away.

Tracy had glared at the well dressed attorney, she needed Mac to get rid of that leech Lulu Spencer and she had no intention of letting that shyster get in her way. But halfway through the night, the now furious blond showed herself, Dillon had never shown up and Mac was a bit upset to realize neither had Georgie.

Hoping his daughter wasn't making a mistake, he stuck close to Diane, while watching Robin almost pass out in shock when Patrick proposed to her. When his niece had said yes, Jax had ordered champagne and as the clock struck one, Mac found himself passionately kissing one attorney while another stood with narrowed eyes as she plotted to win him for herself...

TBC

a/n: The next chapter is going to be where the missing are during this scene. Georgie with Johnny but the best is going to be Jason and Elizabeth. We are going to have a long talk with him and her both discussing their mistakes in the past. No shouting, just maturity.

Chapter 9

Jason and Elizabeth had arrived at her old studio, both more than ready for a little one on one time. Kissing her, he was edging her up the steps when he saw a shadow in the corner of the alley nearest the rundown building.

When he saw it was Luke Spencer and then the man falling down, he looked at Elizabeth and said "Stay here, I want to see what he is up to."

Nodding she did as he requested then heard him swearing before pulling out his cell phone. Just as he went to make the call, he felt his arm grabbed and instinctively defended himself and sent Sonny falling to the ground.

Taking a whiff of the usually immaculately dressed man, he said "Bourbon? What are you doing Corinthos?"

"I need you help Jason, please, I can't handle going to jail. You have to tell them you killed him in self-defense. Just say he was attacking Elizabeth, you owe me."

Stopping the man from leaving, Jason said "You are right, I do owe you."

When the Cuban seemed to cheer up, Jason looked around and realized there were no guards there and then said to Sonny. "Stay here."

Going to where Elizabeth was standing, he whispered something in her ear that had her eyes widen then seem to narrow before she nodded, agreeing to his request. "Sonny, come upstairs while Jason calls the police."

The mobster felt smug as he followed the pregnant woman up to the small studio apartment then sat there knowing that he had taken the first step in getting his Jason, Jason Morgan back. He had protected him, while Quartermaine would have done the exact opposite.

"Sonny, Jason wants me to go back down and be there before the police return, but you are to stay here, okay? Then after they leave, you can head home. Hopefully this won't take too long, we promised Cam we would take him to the hospital tomorrow."

When she had left, Sonny could hear the sirens in the distance and leaned back against the sofa, already plotting on how to take down Lorenzo Alcazar with what he had just bought from Spencer as part of their deal.

Downstairs, Jason pulled Detective Harper off to the side and said "When we arrived, I saw Spencer in the alley, watching us. He seemed to fall and I told Elizabeth to wait while I checked on him. Corinthos showed up and went on and on about how I owed him and how I had to protect him. I was worried he might try to harm Elizabeth, so I pretended to agree to go along with his plan."

"Where is he?" asked the detective as the uniformed officers helped the Medical Examiner who had declared Spencer officially dead.

"My art studio." Said Elizabeth. "On the second floor, here you will need the key."

Jason waited until Harper and two of the officers slipped quietly into the apartment building then drew Elizabeth off to the side. When the police brought down the cuffed mobster, Jason sneered. "I told you that Morgan owed you nothing, well I did owe you. I owed you for Karen, I owed you for Brenda and I owed you for what you did to my family and my son."

Sonny seemed to smirk as he was led away in cuffs, Jason felt slightly uneasy but that soon got better when he saw Sonny's car off on a side street. Pulling over, he saw the overcoat in the backseat and knew that the man had deliberately gone back to the crime scene. He would guess he had seen him arriving with Elizabeth and decided to try and take advantage of that.

Reaching inside, he grabbed everything in the pockets, knowing that Sonny didn't like to carry stuff; he felt it ruined the line of his suits and coats. Finding the thumb drive, he took it with them and told Elizabeth that he would look at it later, that this evening and their time together was more important.

Since the studio was off limits thanks to the crime scene nearby, Jason took Elizabeth to Vista Point in remembrance of the first New Years they had spent together. Sitting there in the truck as he removed his seat belt and eased the seat belt, he said "There is so much I need to say to you; so many things that have to be brought out into the open. Lucky and how I always felt second best until now, Courtney and the mess with Ric and us. Carly and Sonny along with Michael." He said with a sigh.

"Jason, I thought we were past all of this." She said confused by the way it was being brought up all the sudden.

"I am but I worry that you have good reason to resent me for my part in the past, I know that I have worked on my Lucky issues but until I did, I resented how you seemed to always put him first. I am certain especially since I can recall how mad you were that night when you walked out of the penthouse. You were right, that night. I didn't put you first in our personal relationship, not because I didn't want to, I just didn't know how to." He said looking at her in the light from the dashboard.

"Wow." She said a bit stunned at having all of this brought up. "I don't have issues with it, at least not now… I should tell you, that when Mac and I talked about Lucky and my feelings of obligation, I took a good look at how I treated you and hurt you."

"Do you remember the day I held out my hand and asked you to run away with me?" He said quietly. "I was so sick with fear. A large part of me knew you would say no, out of obligation, but at the same time, I so badly wanted you to say yes. Then when you looked at me, I stumbled and said it all wrong. I have always had a problem with that when it comes to you. I see you and my brain leaves."

Looking at him, she said with a soft grin. "Trust me, I know what you mean."

Looking at her, he said "From the very first moment I met you as Lucky's girl friend, I have been astonished at your beauty, your kindness, your very essence. It scared me then, because I thought my life was set yet at that point but… there you were. Then we lost each other out of fear after all that had gone down. When we finally made love, I held you the entire night, afraid I would wake up and it would just be a dream."

"There are days that this, this feels like a dream." She said looking at him and admitting her worst fear. "We lost so much time, were scared of loving each other. I touch my stomach or look at Cameron and think that I am going to wake up and be sleeping in my old studio and you will still be married to Courtney and hating me or with Sam and ignoring me."

Jason reached out for her and lifting her over the drive shaft held her in his arms while he said "I have never hated you. I didn't like who you seemed to be when you were with Ric, but looking back, you were doing the exact same thing I was, trying to survive the loss of each other. Sam was more of the same with a little bit of my past with taking care of Michael and Carly being his mother thrown in."

Resting his head against her, he said with a sigh. "Looking back I can see that I was trying to rebound with Courtney and it wasn't working and things just snowballed until there was no coming back. I was searching for that connection we have, desperate to find something anything to hold onto and as the hole in my heart got worse, I just let myself fall into her bed." Jason winced as he realized his old self had done the EXACT same thing when he had lost her again, that time with the woman who had done even worse things than Courtney had.

"The first time or rather the time I slept with Zander was the same thing." She said quietly. "I was scared of being alone in the dark; my mind kept going back to the crypt, I was angry that I was upset with you for running off to help Carly when I was scared and needed you. But I didn't tell you out of fear you would leave anyhow and he was just there. He kissed me and I let it happen… to feel something, anything and I have to admit, I think I wanted to hurt you for leaving me and going to help Carly."

Jason felt her grip his hands, and turned them so they were now enfolded in hers as he admitted. "I should have never left that night, I remember as I was leaving thinking that I wished to god Carly could just once solve her own damn problems and how if it wouldn't affect Michael, I would let the two of them separate."

"What I don't get, is the Cameron mess. I mean, I get the lies to keep us apart, the DNA switch." She qualified, "Did they really think that the truth would never be discovered?"

"See, they were putting themselves in our place." Said Jason. "They expected me to react like Sonny would and try to take custody, to run off half-cocked and destroy one another."

Elizabeth said softly "I do take pleasure in one thing. At least you got to feel his first kick if nothing else, and you were there for his first visit to Kelly's."

"I hate that Lucky got to be called daddy, I hate that Ric even for one minute was able to think of himself as our son's father." Admitted Jason resentfully. "I hate that they stole that from us. I hate that I wasn't there for your pregnancy and yet I was there for Sam's, for Carly's. It hurts. I know that it must hurt you too."

Leaning in, Elizabeth kissed his cheek and said "It does, but it wasn't your fault."

"It was regarding our newest baby. I should have never let you leave that penthouse. I should have argued it all out with you, then, but part of me wasn't ready to admit what my life was."

"What, tied me up and held me captive?" she giggled. "Jason, let's look at this. I didn't suspect I was pregnant to the middle of October. I got proof the next day and we talked and you wanted to get married. If I had said yes, what difference would it have made to things? You would have still had to rescue Sam, since to do otherwise would have exposed Sonny and you. Then when you ended up at GH, with Manny running around, you came straight to me."

"I know, but I should have never left that day." He said frustrated. "If I hadn't, I had stayed instead of letting Lucky get to me; you would have never been kidnapped."

"True, but in the end, doing so might have saved lives." She said quietly. "Manny is dead, I only wish in a way that you hadn't been shot, I still think it was Lucky who shot you, not Manny. No matter what anyone says."

"Honestly, I don't know." He replied. "But I am grateful because it allowed this to happen, it gave me a way to fix this for us. No more chasing after Sonny's family, no more having to deal with Sam and Spinelli."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." She said a bit doubtfully as she recalled all the trouble the two of them had caused in the last month unaware that Jason was thinking about how it had gone in the other time line.

"Yes, but they should soon be out of our lives." He then said "Do you want to wait until after the baby is born to get married, or can we sort of do it now?"

Seeing his flushed face she asked cautiously "What do you mean by now?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get married on my birthday." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "It's about two weeks away."

"Can we just elope?" she asked looking down at her stomach then up at him. "We could have a party later if we have to."

Kissing her quickly on the lips he said "We could do that, immediately if you like."

"I would like but I would hate to hurt everyone who has been rooting for us. Your parents, Mac and the girls and then there is Cameron." She said with a sigh. "Let's tell them we are going to elope then do it."

"Well, Miss Webber, what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked formally "Do you feel you are up to a plane ride. Wait, where are we eloping to?"

Turning her head to the side a bit, she said "Could we just elope to St. Francis and then tell them?"

"No Vegas?" he asked with a smirk then shuddered remembering his farce of a marriage to Brenda and then said "No, no Vegas."

Suddenly having an idea, he wondered if he could arrange something then said "How about we stick to the 17th, I have an idea."

Kissing him, she said "Sure. However, if you want me to spend the night between now and then YOU have to be the one to explain it to Mac."

With a soft chuckle, he said "Gladly now I say we finish our drive and hopefully when we arrive back at the studio the police will be gone."

With a groan, she reminded him that they were meeting Harper the day after at the station to give their statements regarding the Luke Spencer murder. "I still can't help wondering why Sonny would kill Luke."

"I don't know that he did. I think he just came along at the wrong time." Admitted Jason with a sigh before adding. "I saw him following us after the ball. I really don't think he had more time to do anything other than to confront Luke. Remember, we found his coat in the car. I think that whatever went down with Spencer happened while Sonny was gone."

Elizabeth thought about it then said "I heard that cop telling Detective Harper Luke had a lot of money on him. What if Sonny paid him off for whatever was on that drive? What could possibly be worth almost a hundred thousand dollars to Sonny that Luke wouldn't hold for leverage to get Lucky out?"

Jason thought about it then said "We have got to turn this over to Mac; I should have never taken it."

"Well, we can go to the studio, say we found it there on the floor. I mean, do you really think that Sonny is going to admit anything, like that it was in his coat pocket?" she said doubtfully but then said "However, it will make it look more like he is guilty than if it were to be found in his car."

"I doubt that will occur to Sonny. He will be more worried about it being found at all and I am sure he touched the money at some point. He likes to touch money with his bare hands, it is something that always pissed me off because it could have caused it to be traced back to him." Said Jason.

"We still need to find out what is on it." Elizabeth pointed out. "How are we going to do with without going to that kid Spinelli, I don't think we can ask that girl Winifred."

Jason was sure of that, he wasn't sure if she was an FBI plant at this point or not, but he was taking no chances. "We have to trust that if it is something involving us, Mac lets us know."

Jason drove slowly to the edge of town holding onto Elizabeth's hand as they talked about their new house and the plans for the children. She was convinced they were having a girl and he was excited by the idea of being there the day Kelly Lee proved her wrong...

Arriving at the Port Charles city limit sign one minute before midnight, Jason leaned over and kissed her saying "Happy New Years and new life."

"Oh, Jason..." Looking at him, she saw the slight sheen to his eyes and knew that whatever had happened while he was in that coma, had given them a second chance but seemed to have scared the man she loved to death. Lifting her arms, she returned his kiss then said when they broke it off, "Happy New Years to you, my love."

They rested their foreheads against one another then finished returning from nowhere. "I have one last surprise for you." he said and hoped that Emily and Jax had taken care of setting the room up like he had requested earlier.

Georgie had slid out of the house, wearing the dress that Robin, Maxie and she had bought before Thanksgiving to wear to this dance. Heading over to Kelly's, she slipped up the stairs and using the key she had grabbed earlier started to change clothes.

She had been planning on changing at the house but had seen Lulu Spencer parked across the street on her way in and had been scared the blond might damage the dress she had found completely by accident while looking for shoes. Thinking back on the call from Dillon, she shook her head at the idea he would even think to call and asked her to be his date let alone do it.

As she took off her original dress, she looked in her bag for the stockings she needed and quickly rubbed on the mint scented lotion before easing them up her legs and attached them to the matching light green garters. Rubbing the lotion in on the rest of her body, she took out the dress and shook it. Wow the woman was right, she wouldn't even need to steam it before putting it on.

The soft green velvet made from silk felt incredible against her skin as she wiggled into the dress, pulling it up over her hips and slipping her arms into the two inches of fabric that would keep the dress up on each shoulder. Looking down, she saw the silk embroidered mint leaves in a slightly lighter color than the very dark color of her gown weren't falling into place. A bit worried, she reached to her side and zipped up the skirt on her dress and breathed a sigh of relief as things started to drape correctly.

Turning, she looked in the small thin cheap mirror her Aunt Bobbie had on the back of all the doors at the rooming house and stood there in shock as she tried to figure out who the girl in the gown was because she most definitely didn't look like herself from the curls piled on her head to her perfect manicure and pedicure.

Lifting the lid on the small jewelry box, she removed the pearls that had belonged to her grandmother and slid the necklace into the choker position but left the pendant in the box. As she looked in the mirror she could feel the long strand that gently touched her back and knew she had made the right choice.

With a quick check of her makeup, she grabbed the wrap that had been a present from Elizabeth and Emily, then with one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath and walked out the door. She had agreed to met her mystery man in the courtyard five minutes ago.

When she arrived, she looked around then wondered if he had thought he was being stood up until she heard a voice saying "Miss Jones?"

Turning to where the man in the uniform was standing, she said "That's me."

"My boss said to give you these and to escort you to him." Taking the flowers, Georgie lifted the calla lilies to her nose to hide her smile as the man lead her to the car. When she had seen the chauffeur she had been expecting a limo, but the man opened the back door of the vintage Bentley.

Georgie couldn't help being confused as the man got behind the wheel and drove towards the hotel, the simply wrapped lilies and the older car didn't match up with the brash man who had been responsible for her mood swings.

Arriving, she was told that dinner was waiting for her as a hotel employee led her to what looked like a small sitting room the floor below the dance. Looking around, she saw the low lights and the simple table settings, but no candles, no over the top...

Hearing footsteps, she saw him standing there looking at her, but there was almost a sad look in his eyes as he walked forward and said quietly. "John... I should probably tell you my name now."

Georgie looked at the handsome man wearing the nicely fitted dark suit and not sure why she did it, she held out her hand and said "Georgie. Nice to finally meet you; John."

"Are you hungry?" he asked then led her to the table and then went to the sideboard after seating her. "I uh, I had them bring everything in and set it up so we could serve ourselves."

Handing her the glass dish he went to pour a glass of the wine then stopped before moving over to the table and saying. "I forgot you, aren't twenty one yet."

"No, not until 2008." she said then looking down at the table then up at him asked. "Why?"

Not pretending he didn't understand, he reached out for her hands and said "I have seen you at the library for the last few years, usually alone, always so serious, but you always captured my attention. I just, something told me to finally talk to you. But the day I was going to, I heard someone say you were married."

"Oh, well I was. Sort of." she said slightly take back to realize he had been there behind the scenes for so long. Telling him the story about her first love then getting married seemed almost wrong, but when she had finished she looked at him and said a bit surprised herself "I honestly think if our family's hadn't been so against us dating, we would have gone out a few times and ended."

Thinking on his family and how he had screwed up, John said "I saw you out one day, talking to someone. A dark haired girl,you were talking about moving on and leaving your past behind... I thought about it, and I just decided I shouldn't approach you, then I saw you at the library one day, heard you asking for that book and I was next to the reserved books area and just grabbed it, impulsively."

"When you came looking for it, full of fire and the more I aggravated you, the more I just... I felt like I was five again and pushing Louisa Dominetti down because she would fight me and our moms would make us play together as punishment for her hitting me."

Georgie grinned at the story, as she drank the juice now in her wine glass and said "So I should be glad you didn't decide to pull my pigtails."

With a soft laugh, he said "I guess so. When you said no to going out with me, I eavesdropped as you got that call. I found the perfect way to get a date, at least in my mind."

"Cam loved the toy, so I do thank you. His dad got him one too though." she said with a laugh. "I could have canceled the date and not picked up Charlie, but some part of me, wanted to see you again."

John and Georgie spent the next hour, eating and talking in the very private suite. He avoided the minefield that was his father as they discussed their childhoods and bounded over bossy big sisters before talking interests and embarrassing moments.

"Honestly, I did. That was how I meet Dillon. When later on, Lucas came out, it was strange."

"It wasn't bad enough he was sort of your cousin?" he asked with a laugh. "I didn't date much in school, either. With my family history and being isolated so much I was a bit of a geek until I discovered cars."

"Wait, whatever happened to Louisa?" she asked with a laugh.

"Uh, don't laugh but she dumped me for an older man, Robbie was in middle school." he said with a laugh. "Funny thing is, they are still together, with four kids already. He was the running back on the school football team, she ended up a cheerleader and forgot all about the little boy who was her first playmate. So what ever happened with Dillon?"

Rolling her eyes, she said "He dumped the girl he cheated on me with, then had the nerve to ask me to come with him tonight. I have told them both, when he cheated on me, for the second time, it was over but they both seem to think I am loser enough to wait around for him. Seriously, I forgave him once, but no, not again."

"Do you still love him?" he asked quietly. Some part of him hurt at the idea, the other almost wishing she did so that when he left after tonight, she wouldn't be hurting like he was. Bitterly amused at his own ego, John forced himself to face that she just might not give a damn what happened to him.

"No. I mean, looking back... I am grateful for what we had, it let me grow up, but now... I want more. I want a life." she said quietly. "Someday, I want to get married, have kids and be there for them, unlike what my biological parents were for me. Mac, my dad, sacrificed having a life to raise us and Robin. I want to see him happy, I want to give him grandkids to spoils, to make him proud of me."

John swallowed the lump in his throat, his mind spinning on all the ways he would have loved to have been part of that, but between leaving the house this morning to get his hair cut and returning to change, his whole future had ended and he knew that this, this night was more than likely his last night here.

Standing abruptly, he moved to the windows and looked over the city before saying. "I would say he is already proud of you."

Georgie looked at John and got the feeling something was wrong, that feeling got even stronger when he turned and looked at her, his eyes seemed to be almost a black mess as he stood there.

Returning, he went to the small side table and trying to pretend not to be upset asked "Are you ready for some dessert?"

"No, not really." she said standing herself as she looked out the window. Seeing the flashing lights of police cars heading over towards the docks, she looked at the clock on the wall stunned to realize they had been there for almost three hours.

"I wonder what is going on." she said pointing to the lights when he came over to where she was standing.

Thinking on the same lights that had been approaching his family home when he sped off, Johnny reached out and held her, just enjoying the feel of her breathing, her heart beating. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the almond from her shampoo at the same time as mint.

Opening the door to the cool crisp air, they could hear the sound of the orchestral playing on the floor above. With a sudden grin, he held out his hand and said "Dance with me?"

"Sure." she said with a soft chuckle as she placed her hand in his. Her mind knew that her family would be worried about her, her heart knew that this was dangerous somehow but her soul was telling her to take a chance, some part of her knew that tonight would be the only night for them.

As his arm slid around her waist, feeling the bare skin, he reminded his heart that this would be his only night here and told his body to stop having foolish thoughts as they danced quietly together.

Georgie felt like her head weighed a hundred pounds as she rested it on his shoulder, but the sad feeling she had felt earlier returned when she felt him rest his on top hers and heard him sigh.

There was a break in the orchestra from above and the cool air was now swirling around them as John went over and closed the doors. Picking up her wrap, he enclosed her in it and just pulled the mummified woman back into his arms saying. "I am sorry, I hadn't realized it had gotten so cold."

"I should or rather we should head upstairs, my family is probably wondering about me." she said reluctantly as they heard the bells start to ring in the new year.

John knew this was his last time with her and knew he had to have one last kiss as he watched her start to pull away. Georgie looked up into his eyes and knew, she just knew that what was about to happen was a goodbye kiss.

Her heart felt weak as her mind raced quickly then she let go of her fear and stared into his eyes. When he let her go and the wrap had dropped, she lifted her hand and cupped his check as she could almost taste the lips that were now millimeters away from hers.

His lips touched her, she felt faint at the sudden need coursing through her as her hand slid through his hair and tugged him closer as the kiss continued. As his tongue slipped between her lips, the sudden heat from his body made her almost rethink her decision but as he pulled her in closer, there was no question that tomorrow would bring pain but that for tonight, for tonight she had to take this chance.

John looked at her, knowing he had only this night, this last chance with her and his mind pushed away the thoughts about the police, about the other mob families as his heart told him to give in... take the memory with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked without words and she looked at him and whispered yes. Like a switch had been thrown, the desire they had been suppressing seemed to rage as he found himself pressing urgent kisses to her lips as he walked them backwards to the bedroom door.

Leaning against it, he found himself cupping her rear as he pressed her against his straining arousal. Georgie saw him seem to hesitate and took the chance to back away out of his hands by twisting the handle and opening the door to the other room.

Johnny looked at the beautiful woman in his arms then reached behind her for the zipper for her dress, only to be guided to the side. Undoing the zipper, the rasp loud in the suddenly silent room, he then slipped the top down and let it pool at her waist.

Georgie felt like she was watching someone else as John quickly unhooked her barely there bra. The pure want that was guiding her every move shook her as she followed his lips as they lowered and planted a quick kiss on her breast then his tongue flicked at her now swollen nipples.

Johnny was almost beyond thought as he eased her skirt past her waist and saw the stockings and tiny panties covering her. Soon that was all she was wearing except for the heels that matched her dress now on the floor.

Kneeling as he helped her step out of the soft material, he kissed her belly button then slowly pressed soft butterfly kissed down her flat stomach to the edge of the her pelvis bone.

"John, I..." she started to say she had never done anything like this, which was true, the few times Dillon and she had had sex, it had been more embarrassing than anything else, but she didn't want him intruding on this memory, this moment that she knew would some day be only a fond memory.

When she saw his head lift, she just stopped talking and caressed his head where it was pressed against her thigh. As their eyes met, he said "I want to taste you, I need to taste you. Don't take that away from me now..."

Her panties were soon gone along with the garter belt holding her stockings up as he pressed his face against her and inhaled her scent. Georgie thought her knees were going to collapse on her as he edged forward and just softly licked her, then seemed to probe against her. When he found her clit, she just about screamed from the pleasure as he set about making her give in and shout.

When she had done so, she looked down and saw his eyes and knew he was up to something which soon became apparent when he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. Sliding her legs apart, he knelt on the floor and pulled her to the edge of the bed, his questing fingers now inside her slickness stretching and teaching her while he returned to tormenting her nub.

When she had come for the second time, Johnny eased up next to her and held her, needing her to know that this was as far as it should go, knowing he shouldn't take this any further but Georgie, with a wanton smile reached over and said "You are overdressed."

His Jacket soon joined her dress on the floor, followed by his tie on the nightstand and his shirt which landed after floating aloft for a few seconds to Georgie and his amusement. When she reached for the belt then soon had his dress pants undone, Johnny stopped her yet again and said "Georgie, I wish..."

With a soft smile of understanding, she kissed him and sadly said "I know, I know."

With that he stood and kicked off his shoes and soon had removed the dark pants and socks. As he moved back towards the bed, he saw her eyes wide with lust on him and groaned. "What you make me feel, damn..."

Tentatively at first, she cupped his arousal, amazed at how silky he felt and how willing he was to let her explore to her hearts content. As she felt him harden and grow in her hands, she was stunned, she hadn't been aware that that could happen. Thinking about it, she knew what she wanted to do and hoped he would let her as she sank to her knees and gently touched him as she prepared to engulf him in her mouth.

Hearing the guttural groan, she took pride in knowing that she was the one causing it, as she boldly teased and taunted him. When she felt his fingers in her hair, ruining her artfully done do, as he pulled back, Georgie looked up and heard his groans turn frantic as he stopped her from trying to continue.

Before she could even begin to feel rejected, she found herself lifted and placed on the middle of the bed as he joined her. When his hands press her thighs apart, she felt a momentous shyness at how wet she was, shocked to realize her body had made it very clear even if her mind hadn't yet about how badly she wanted him inside of her.

When he captured her lips in a sudden kiss, claiming her even as he placed her hands on his erection. Georgie was confused at first then got that he wanted her to guide him into her, letting her take charge of their coupling.

His lips caught her shout as she screamed with the pleasure of his first thrust. Johnny pulled back a bit, trying to control his body as she went over the edge; coming from his possession. When she had started to come down, he thrust back in, watching as she surrendered herself to the pleasure they were finding together.

As their bodies adjusted to one another, and became one, John knew that this was it and that he would never have it again as they made love. Each stroke, each thrust, sending them chasing after the next. Georgie soon found herself begging him, but for what she didn't know as they rolled around on the bed until he had guided her on top of him.

Capturing her lips in another kiss, he shouted out her name as he held her hips tightly, not wanting to let go even as inside, his body filled her with proof that his orgasm was as intense as hers had been.

Sobbing as they trembled, both beyond shock, Georgie deep down knew that this, this was not what had been missing with Dillon, but something different, something more intense and the part that saddened her even as she found joy with him was knowing it would never happen with anything else and that he would never be hers again.

When Georgie fell asleep, Johnny stayed awake, knowing that what he wanted was an impossible dream. As the dawn broke over the New Year, he impatiently wiped away the tears on his checks, leaned down and regretfully kissed her goodbye.

Dressing in the clothes he had brought with him, he looked around, one last time and said what he knew he shouldn't as he walked out the door.

Georgie rose from where she had been pretending to sleep, pretty sure he knew that she had been and whispered it back in the silent room as she gathered her things and then seeing his suit, picked it up and neatly folded it in the hotel laundry bag and took it with her. Stopping to pick up the calla lilies, she stood in the doorway of the suite, taking in the empty dishes and half filled water glasses and caught in her throat the sob trying to escape even as she closed the door.

Hearing the door across from her open, she kept her head down as she heard the sound of the room service cart coming into the hallway. "Georgie?"

Looking up, Georgie saw Jason Mor-Quartermaine wearing dress pants and an unbuttoned shirt while Elizabeth who had heard him calling her name joined him in the doorway wearing a bathrobe.

"Georgie?" she started to ask what she was doing there, but saw the look in the younger girls eyes and knew that face. When she saw Georgie about to flee, she reached out and gently pulled her into her arms as Georgie just let it loose and started sobbing on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Jason closed the door, watching as his fiancee held the very upset younger girl as she let it all out. Within minutes, she had told Jason and Elizabeth everything. How she had fallen for this John and how she was certain he was in love with her too but that she had known, known that it could only be for one night.

As Jason put it together, he saw from Elizabeth's face she recalled what they had seen on the early morning news and as their eyes met, he went to dress and hopefully stop another man from making the same mistakes he had once made.

Arriving in the garage, Jason saw the bright yellow car with the man sitting inside, hitting the steering wheel. Before the kid could react, Jason opened the door and pulled him out of it. Slugging Johnny, he said "Going somewhere?"

From where he was laying on the ground, John looked up and said "Morgan, what the hell is your problem, I thought you were out of it?"

"Do you know who my fiancee is?" he asked intensely. When the kid shrugged no, Jason pulled him up and hit him again and said "She is Georgie Jones adopted sister."

Seeing the way the younger man shut down, Jason said "You idiot, you are about to throw your life away for what? Revenge for a man who you loathed, for your attorney who betrayed your family repeatedly. Why? Why the hell would you walk away from what could be heaven for that?"

Johnny looked up at the man. "What are you talking about? Revenge?" He had been running so as to avoid going to jail for KILLING his father and Trevor... thinking about it, he asked "Who do you think killed my dad?"

"The same person the police just arrested." said Jason with a sigh. "The same man they arrested last night for the death of Luke Spencer."

"Who is Luke Spencer?" asked the confused kid.

With a chuckle, Jason looked at him and said "Crap, you thought you were going to be arrested didn't you?"

John stood cautiously, not wanting to be hit again, damn, Morgan had some fists on him. "Yes, my name was written in the blood."

"Lord save me from idiots." said Jason as he grabbed him by the hood on his sweatshirt and to the stairs. "Would you please go back upstairs and calm down that girl before my fiancee decides to find a gun and shoot you?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10

Mac left the Zachara residence and went to his third crime scene of the night and knew what he would find. Looking at his detective lying on the smoke darkened snow, with a bullet wound in the head, he shook his head then asked "What do you have?" 

"From liver temp we know he was the first one killed. Looks like he died around dusk yesterday." said the medical examiner. "So, you have four murders on the books for the last day of the year." 

Mac watched as they zipped the man up in a bodybag then got set to transport him to the morgue. "Anything?" 

The CSI looked at him then said "If you are asking about the money, yeah it was found on him. Who do you think killed him? We have Corinthos on film killing Zachara and his attorney, thank god for that crazy old paranoid buzzard. We have this piece of crap taking a bribe even if we don't have the missing thumb drive." 

"I have an idea on that." said Mac as he walked away and answered his phone. "Scorpio." 

"Mac, we have confirmation, blood spatter on Corinthos, matches the lawyer and we have powder burns. Nothing tying him to Spencer other than the word of his former partner though." 

"For now, hold him on the Zachara murders, have you located the kid yet?" asked Mac as he thought about the shocked face from the scene. The young man had fled, either out of fear or wanting revenge. Either way they needed to track him down. "Since we can't do much until we get back the autopsy results, I am going home and getting some sleep." 

Harper looked around the station and said "I think I will too. You are right, what about Lucky, we have to tell him about his dad before jail house gossip spreads that far." 

Mac thought about the former cop and harshly said "Let him, we will get to it when I have had at least four hours of solid sleep." 

Mac was on his way home when he saw he had a message from Robin and after listening, gave a soft chuckle before calling her back. "So how does the future Dr. Drake feel?" 

"That my uncle shouldn't be such a chauvinist, I am staying Dr. Scorpio." she replied then said from where she was wrapped up in Patrick's arms. "I heard what is going on, do you need anything?" 

"Some sleep and then a ton of coffee." he replied as he pulled into the garage. "I am off to bed, happy new years, Robin." 

Telling her uncle she loved him, Robin hung up and kissed Patrick before adding. "I don't want to believe it was Sonny but after hearing what happened with Luke, who knows what is going on."

John was not happy as Morgan held onto his hoodie the entire time they were heading up the stairs. "Would you let go?" 

"No, I don't trust you not to do something stupid." he snapped as they arrived on the correct floor. Opening the fire door, he said "After you..." 

When Jason stopped at the door opposite of the room he had spent the night, Johnny sighed as he unlocked the door with the key card. They entered to see Georgie asleep with her head on a beautiful brunettes lap. "What happened?" 

"She cried herself to sleep." Elizabeth said then taking a thorough look, said to Johnny. "Well, I would say you don't look much better than she does. What on earth were you thinking?" 

"That he was going to flee before being charged with the deaths." 

"Did you kill your dad and Trevor?" asked Elizabeth calmly to the shock of the mobster's son. 

"NO!" he stated emphatically. Then in a lower tone he added "But I thought about it." 

Jason looked at Elizabeth then Georgie before sighing, this was NOT how he wanted to spent his new year but since the time line seemed to be changing he decided to find a way to fix this. As he thought about his past or rather his dream, he looked at the younger man then at Georgie before a slight smirk came to his face. 

This one, this girl made more sense than the rather sad relationship with a woman almost twice his age or Lulu Spencer. In his dream, Georgie had died. But this, this was going to take some doing because he had to walk a very tight rope between helping John Zachara and being exposed as still having the memories of Jason Morgan. 

"Elizabeth, we are going to the other suite, will you two be okay?" asked Jason then when she nodded, he grabbed the younger man and snapped "Come with me, Romeo." 

Wincing, Johnny said "Can you find a different comparison, he died in the end and Georgie didn't like it." 

His eyes widening, Jason just shook his head and heard Elizabeth giggling before he pushed him out of the room and into the other one. "Wait, how did your key work for both rooms?" 

"Jasper Jacks gave me his master." said Jason as he looked around then sat down on the chair. "Okay, how about I talk first, you listened then you can tell me your story, okay?" 

Johnny sat down and listened as Jason explained about his accident, losing his memory. Getting shot and regaining his original memories with a spattering of his Morgan memories. Jason hated lying when he expected this kid to tell him the truth, but he would not endanger his family for anyone. 

Looking at John, Jason said "Your turn." 

Hesitating then knowing if he wanted freedom he had to trust someone, Johnny told him his life story, all of which Jason knew to be true until he got to Georgie. Listening, Jason gave a sigh when he found out where the two had first came in contact and thought back to what they had discovered in the past. 

Spinelli HAD had the kid at the library a lot, now to know that if he had somehow came in contact with Georgie in the past that it might have made things easier, made Jason wonder what other near missed might have changed things. 

"So, I stole her book." he said then added. "Claudia, that is my sister, well now that Trevor is dead, she won't come home as long as I am safe. She loved Italy and working with Uncle Rudy. Why would Corinthos kill my father, I know there is a history with Trevor, but I don't know what it was?" 

"Me either." he said then added. "But from what we have seen on the news I have a good idea what happened. There was dirty cop who stole files or something from the station and went to your dad with an offer. He paid him for them then the cop more than likely went to Spencer or maybe even directly to Sonny himself." 

"Why my dad?" he asked. 

"Because I think that files are regarding Lorenzo Alcazar." said Jason as he started to try and put this together. As for seeing Spencer, Cruz has been rather upset and defending Lucky Spencer." 

"The cop that lied about the Ruiz brother you shot and then was abusive to his wife?" asked Johnny. 

"His ex wife and my fiancee." said Jason who saw the younger man's expression and said "Elizabeth and I have a long history that Corinthos interfered in along with Ric Lansing. Son of..." 

"Trevor." said Johnny getting it. "But why would Sonny... wait, he wants what every there is in that file for himself." 

"There is more." said Jason. "Elizabeth and I were there when Spencer was shot, I don't think he killed the man. I think he went there to confront him with whatever is going on." 

"Why? I mean, how would he even know to approach this Spencer guy?" asked Johnny. 

"They were partners back in the old Frank Smith days." said Jason before adding. "What are you going to do now? You will be safer staying here." 

"I just saw my name, did Corinthos do that?" 

"I don't know, but I have an idea. I own a penthouse, in Harbor Towers, I won't be using it ever again, it was Morgan's. If you want, you can stay there until we figure this out, but you need to go to the cops, let them talk to you. I have the name of an attorney, she is very good."

Mac fell onto his back and looked up at his ceiling and said "Thank god, the girls aren't here." 

Diane laughed then said as she sat up. "I don't think you have too much to worry about there. My guess is that Robin is celebrating with her fiancee. Did you know?" 

Mac gave an evil chuckle as he told her about the half hour he had made the younger man sweat when he had come over to ask permission to marry his niece. "I figure it was good practice for having to deal with Anna." 

"Robin's mother, right?" she asked as she started to get the various relationships. 

"Yes, Robert will just want his little girl happy, Anna is the one that is going to give him a hard time." he said with a sigh before adding. "I am just worried about Georgie, I had thought she was past this Dillon mess." 

"Are you sure she was with him. I told you I saw her entering the hotel." Diane reminded him then handed him her water bottle. Looking down, she realized the sheet had fallen and she was half exposed. When she went to fix that, they both heard the door bell ringing. 

"Ignore it." she said as they started to kiss but whoever was down there was pressing and pressing until Mac finally broke their kiss, growling and threatening to arrest whoever it was as he quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. 

At the door, he looked through the peep hole and then yanked open the door. "Alexis, what on earth are you doing here?" 

"I want to talk to you about Sonny. He has hired me to represent him." she said pushing her way in and deciding to start working on her plan to ease him into the role of boyfriend. "Here I brought you coffee." 

Setting the cup down, he stopped her from doing the same and said "Alexis, I have had no sleep and am not in the mood to deal with you right now. This is MY HOME, not my office. I am going back up stairs to my bed and I will see you this afternoon. Now I would suggest..." 

"Mac, do you think Elizabeth would mind if I borrowed some of her body wash?" asked Diane as she came to the top of the stair case wearing his robe and clearly nothing else. "Oh, hello Miss Davis. Nice to see you." 

Alexis stiffened and said with a tight smile "You too, Ms Miller. Are you working on a case?" 

Diane volleyed back with "No, actually I am not. What a busy bee you are, working on a holiday? What a shame. How are you daughters?" 

"My daughters are just fine." she said then looking at Mac added "Mac, Molly did want to thank you for all the food you sent over when I was sick, she keeps asking me to invite you over for dinner, some time." 

Mac just gave as non-committal of an answer as he possibly could before Alexis said to Diane. "Are you sure you should be borrowing Elizabeth's body wash, at your age, wouldn't a wrinkle reduction one work better." 

"I will take that under consideration." Diane said then came down the stairs and moved closer to the other attorney and said "What do you recommend? I mean, I can see the crows feet and well, I think it was worse when you came to trade practices with me. Or wait, was that the result of trying to escape your con artist daughter and the shame of her sleeping with the fathers of both your daughters?" 

Mac could feel the odd currents but had no idea it was about him as he stood there in shock as the two women went toe to toe like two heavy weight boxers. Hearing his door bell ringing made him thank providence before these two hit one another. 

"Mac, is Georgie here?" asked Dillon as he maneuvered inside. "I really need to talk to her. She turned off her phone and has been avoiding me for two days straight now." 

Mac wanted to ask about his daughter but was more relieved than he wanted to admit that she wasn't holding his hand but first he said "Mr. or Commissioner Scorpio, to you young man, I never gave you leave to call me by my first name. As for the whereabouts of my daughter, I think you lost the right to ask that question the moment you climbed into bed with the lying little Lulu Spencer. Now, get out." 

Mac then escorted Alexis out before she could say so much as another word to Diane. Looking the door, he said to the woman leaning against the staircase. "Now where were we?" 

Jason and Elizabeth kissed goodbye as she went to pick up Cameron and meet with Emily so they could watch the Rose Bowl Parade and be all girly for the rest of day. She was going to drop Georgie off at the house on her way since the younger girl needed some sleep. She was working an afternoon shift at the diner. 

John was not sure how to do it, but he had agreed to follow Mor- er- Quartermaine's suggestion and got to see the police. Talking quietly to Georgie, he asked "Can we see each other again?" 

Flushing she replied. "I will be at the diner until nine, why don't you stop by after getting things straightened out down at the station." 

When they had left, Georgie saw Elizabeth watching her and said "I know, but this is so embarrassing. I er, I well... I have never done this before. I mean, it was just wow." 

Elizabeth looked at the younger girl and couldn't resist asking. "I gather he knocked your socks off." 

With a quiet laugh, Georgie asked "When Dillon and I, the few times, it was more embarrassing and messy and now that I know what an orgasm really feels like..." 

She didn't have to finish as Elizabeth laughed and hugged the younger girl as they let themselves into the house. "Okay, so what is the problem?" 

"I just well... dad is going to kill me." she said with a smirk that faded quickly as she looked into the worried eyes of her father and then looked around to see Diane wearing his bathrobe. "Or maybe not, since I have perfect blackmail material." 

Elizabeth who hadn't looked up from where she was looking for her phone in her purse said absentmindedly "Georgie, you really shouldn't be blackmailing your father, let alone the police commissioner." 

"That's good to know, so would one of you care to explain what is going on?" asked the man in question from where he was on the sofa. Elizabeth looked up to see him pulling on his shirt then to Diane who didn't look the least bit embarrassed at getting caught and said "Shouldn't that be our question?" 

With a sudden laugh, Georgie sat down on the chair and pulled Elizabeth down onto the arm while looking at her date. Taking out her cell phone and hitting caller ID two, she said "Robin, we need you home for a family meeting, immediately." 

"What's up?" she asked while Patrick kissed his way down her throat. Hearing what her cousin said she shrieked and stood, running to get her clothes. "Really, Uncle Mac had SEX?" 

"Well I don't have proof of that." said Georgie "But there is pretty good circumstantial evidence to suspect him of doing the deed."

Diane decided to take the easy way out and asked to borrow Elizabeth's body wash. When the pregnant woman said sure, Diane fled the room while Mac watched from the sofa. Then turning to the two women asked "Georgie care to explain where you were. I had Dillon here already looking for you." 

"I had a talk with him yesterday for the hundredth time, making it clear we are over. Yet, now that it is over with Lulu, he is right back chasing after me, just like he did after she had an abortion. He told me you tried to talk to him, Elizabeth but clearly he seems to think he is irresistible, what am I going to do?" 

Thinking on it, she sighed. She really didn't want to be dealing with him now. 

"Elizabeth, how did you get rid of Lucky?" she asked. 

"Georgie, I don't think you want to go that route." said Elizabeth with a laugh. "If you remember right, he was still trying to get back with me until he found out Jason was the father of my child." 

Mac had lifted the cup of coffee Alexis had brought and had barely restrained from spitting it out, the woman had to have put in like eight sugars so he just sat it down with a sigh and said "I can arrest him like I did Lucky." 

Georgie shivered her mind on Johnny and how she was going to have to tell her dad about him they decided to get into a relationship and said "Dad, you can't go around arresting every single guy I date." 

The phone rang and Mac muttered something about why not then listened to what Harper had to say "I thought you were going home, to bed." 

"I was, but John Zachara just walked into the station, looking for you." he replied. Then added. "And Jason Quartermaine called, he needs you to meet him at Elizabeth Webber's studio for some reason." 

Hanging up, Mac asked "Elizabeth why is Jason at your studio?" 

Tossing her purse down, she groaned and said "My phone, that is where I left it. Harper wouldn't let me go back up after they arrested Sonny." 

That had actually happened and Elizabeth and Jason had decided to use that as a way to plant the thumb drive. "Why?" 

"He just called the station looking for me, he wants me to meet him there." he replied then went upstairs to get dressed. Walking past the hallway bathroom the girls used, a wet arm reached out and pulled him in and within minutes the two downstairs said to an entering Robin. "I think Mac is making up for lost time." 

Listening, Robin laughed then saw Elizabeth grin before handing Georgie the phone. "Call off." 

"I can't, Bobbie doesn't have anyone else that can work." she said. "Lulu had the morning shift." 

"How many times has she canceled and you got stuck staying. No, call off and tell her that you didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Then casually work in that your dad brought his date home." 

Robin gave Elizabeth a strange look then said "Why are we doing that?" 

Telling them what she had heard Bobbie say, Robin remembered the previous evening and agreed with her. Georgie did what they said then when she had hung up, replied. "I am so going to have to look for another job soon, she didn't seem very happy just now." 

The three women called Emily and warned her there would be a few more guests to their impromptu party before going and knocking on the bathroom door. With an impish grin, Georgie yelled. "Diane, meet us at the Gatehouse on the Quartermaine property and daddy, if you don't want to pay for me to get help for my new discovered mental health issues, don't be so loud." 

Mac could hear the girls leaving, as he tried to decide if he was going to die from embarrassment or from what Diane was doing to him while they finished their shower. Dressing he kissed her and asked if she would be interested in having dinner later. 

"I will have to let you know, now I have to go and face the gauntlet." she said with a smirk then added "I really hope Cam is there, that way they won't be so nosy." 

By the time Mac had arrived at the studio, he saw Harper about to exit. "What are you doing here?" 

"Morgan found a drive, he knew it wasn't Elizabeth's and you should see what is on it. He ran down to get his computer from the car, we watched it then he made a call. I was waiting for our special guest." 

"Gentlemen what is so important I had to leave my family on the holiday." said Lorenzo Alcazar as he looked at the building that housed his daughter's studio. 

"Follow us, Mr. Alcazar." said Harper while Mac hurried up the stairs to see Jason standing against a very solid iron door and glaring at the man behind him. 

"Mac, you need to see this, but we need Mr. Alcazar so that he can verify what we found." said Harper as they went inside the studio. Lorenzo looked around, his people hadn't been able to get inside and he had been curious about this part of his daughter's life. 

"Ahem." said Jason and then watched as Harper showed Mac that it was a police issue thumb drive. 

"Spencer?" asked Mac as Harper plugged it into the computer and they were soon watching as Luke snuck down to visit Lucky. 

"Dad" said Lucky standing, "What are you doing here?" 

"I just found out something, something that is going to get you out of here and back with Elizabeth, who knows you might not even have to get rid of that kid yourself." crowed the old man to his son. 

"What, what did you find out?" 

"I was going to try and blackmail that husband of Skye's, but when I was looking through his files, I found something even better." he said with a broad grin. "Mr. Alcazar has another child, this one is here in town and the perfect way to get rid of Morgan." 

"How?" asked Lucky who then added "And how will that get me back with Elizabeth." 

"Because Mr. Alcazar has been keeping deep secrets and we all know how he hates Morgan for his son's death. That last thing he will want is his daughter marrying the bastard." 

"Wait, I thought Morgan was after Elizabeth? Is he cheating on her, that is too good. I can't wait to rub that bitch I was going to remarry in the face with this tidbit." 

Luke groaned and had to wonder yet again if Lucky was really Stefan Cassadine's love child, surely his son wouldn't be this stupid. "No, you don't get it. Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth who is his child." 

Lucky's jaw dropped and then he said "This is perfect, that thug Lorenzo will kill him and I will have wife right back where I want her. How dare she, how dare she fuck Morgan?" 

"More importantly if we play this right, you will have way more than just Elizabeth back. She is his heir, her children are his heirs. This has to be worth millions, if not more." said the old man. 

Lucky thought about it then asked "How much longer am I going to be in here. I have to start working on Audrey, she is starting to doubt me, undoubtedly Morgan's fault" 

Stopping the tape, Mac looked at Lorenzo and asked "Is it true?" 

Jason saw the look on the man's face and was reminded of how he had reacted to people finding out abut Jake and said "My guess would be it is true." 

Lorenzo sat down, his heart racing. Four fricken weeks, for weeks and he would have been out and his children would have been protected. Closing his eyes he said "Yes, I ran tests last month after suspecting." 

"What made you think she was your daughter?" asked Jason then listened to the Imogene/Isabella and the birthday story and thought about it. "How do we protect my fiancee and our children?" 

Lorenzo kept quiet, he certainly wasn't sharing the details with the cops or this version of Morgan. "I don't know, I just want to know who Spencer told?" 

"No one, one of my detectives sold proof to Trevor Lansing and Anthony Zachara." said Mac who saw the man standing and shoved the South American back down onto the sofa. When he winced, Mac asked if he was hurt? 

"Have you ever sat on that thing?" asked Jason who then gave an ironic laugh then walked to the window his mind racing at all he had missed last go round in his life. He had killed the woman he loved father and had been there when Sam, had killed her brother. 

Lorenzo saw the worry in the blond man's face and said "I will protect my family, I just need to know who the threat is." he stated while looking at Mac, father to father. He knew this man was close to his daughter and he was grateful for the care he had given her so far but he needed to know what he did.

"Harper, what do you have on Spencer's death?" asked Mac then listened, his eyes narrowing. Turning to Jason, he asked "Did you see any other footprints?" 

"A set of woman's boots walking away." he said then added "I think all the walking the officers and we did, camouflaged them." 

Mac thought then said "Claudia Zachara is in Milan." 

"And not a threat." said Lorenzo with a smooth and ruthless grin. "She will only come back if there is no choice and danger to that brother of hers. No, this isn't her style. She doesn't do up close and personal, she likes snipers." 

Jason inwardly grimaced when Lorenzo added "Plus, I am the last person on earth she wants to be near her. Scorpio, she was the one who gave my brother the files from Trevor and Ric that sent them here. She knows that I hold her partially responsible for my brother's death." 

"What other woman beside Tracy Quartermaine would want him dead?" asked Harper who saw Jason's glare and said "Hey, she publicly threatened him for defending that son of his." 

"Well, she has an alibi." said Mac. "She was at that ball. Alcazar, any rumors about the Russian mob, Helena likes to hire them to do her dirty work." 

Shaking his head no, he looked at Morgan, er Quartermaine and said "You are being rather quiet." 

"Just thinking." he said looking at the man who knew he was not pleased about his connection to Elizabeth. When Mac sent Harper to see what Forensics had, he locked the door then turned around. 

"Jason, I know you have a smattering of Morgan's memories and Lorenzo you well, you know what you know." he said lamely. "I am going to look into John Zachara, see if there is any connection..." 

Lorenzo reluctantly offered up "Er, he wasn't involved." 

"How do you know that?" asked Mac as he looked at the mobster. 

"I have a man on him, I know EXACTLY where he has been for the last two days. He spent the first one, working on getting ready for the New Year, then all of yesterday, getting his hair cut, his shoes polished, arranging for flowers and limo for his date last night." 

Lorenzo almost wished that he could offer up the kid, but what he had heard and seen made him certain the kid wasn't a threat, at least not to his family or organization. To Scorpio's peace of mind, maybe. He would love to distract the law man by telling him who the Zachara kid had been romancing, but when Skye had found it by eavesdropping, she had threatened him if he didn't leave it alone. He still shuddered at her describing it as soooo sweet and that he should understand what the kid was going through. 

The problem was he did and he knew when all of this came out, things were going to get ugly. "Mac, why did Sonny go to the Zachara house?"

Johnny let himself into the penthouse, looking around, he shrugged before dropping his bag by the stairs. Looking around, he saw the place was immaculate like Morgan had said it would be. Walking up the stairs, he saw the bedrooms and quickly walked away from the pink one, then other room had no sheets. Finally the smallest of the bedrooms was set up with a twin bed and a small dresser. 

Falling onto the bed, he looked at his phone then plugged in the charger before setting the alarm clock next to the bed. When he woke up, after talking to the cops, yet again, he was going to visit with Georgie, she if she was interested in maybe taking a few steps back and dating... 

Soon there were only snores as the woman let herself into the penthouse, she needed to find something, anything that would allow her to save her daughter. Jason after all owed her...

The women were all lounging around the gatehouse laughing and spending time with the very happy little boy. He grinned as he sat in one soft lap after another while they watched the parade with the horses and silly floats. Leaning back against the latest lap, he looked up at the pretty woman and said "Miss Diane, you smell like my mommy." 

Diane hugged the sweet little boy and saw his face when he was offered a celery stick and suggested they had to the kitchen to get something sweet. When his lower lip came out and he softly whispered that he can't have sweets, then told her the story, Diane felt her heart melting. "Do you want me to talk to your mommy?" 

"No, it's okay it's only for a week." he said his lip even out further before he added. "Do you like trains? I have two trains to ride on and a real one up at the big house." Hurrying up the stairs while his mommy walked to the bottom of them, he was back on the landing when there was a knock on the door. 

Emily opened the door and let a clearly upset Alexis in. The woman didn't even notice the rest of the party as she said "Where is that brother of yours? I want to talk to him." 

"Jason isn't here right now, Alexis. What can we do for you?" asked Elizabeth joining Emily while Diane handed Cam off to Georgie who took him out of the room. The attorney looked smug as she sat down and said "Well, I will just wait for him, that is if the police don't arrest him first." 

"Alexis, I don't now what you think you are doing, but Jason Quartermaine hasn't broken any laws." said Elizabeth stressing the last name. "Now, I can understand that Sam is your daughter and that you feel the need to protect her, no matter how misguided it is, but frankly... frankly Jason isn't responsible for the mess she is in." 

In the kitchen, Georgie overheard the conversation and looking around saw Cam's boots and coat along with a light jacket that had to belong to Elizabeth so she wrote the woman a note then dressing the little boy took him up to the mansion, knowing that Alexis was not going to go quietly.

Alexis ignored the women so Diane ducked into the kitchen and called the station telling the man on the desk that there was an intruder in the house and refusing to leave. When the police car showed up, she seemed if possible even more smug as she was arrested. Arriving at the station, she was led into the bullpen wearing cuffs and turning to smile at the women who followed. 

"Mac, you might want to remove these cuffs, you have been played for a fool, by Morgan." she said when the police commissioner arrived. "But that is okay, even people much smarter than you have been taken in by his act." 

Jason had been on his way in when he had seen Elizabeth who looked annoyed. Greeting his fiancee and stopping over by Alexis, he listened to her and said "Miss Davis, you really need to let this go." 

"No, I have proof he is faking this so called amnesia." she cried out when Mac told the arresting officer to take her to the small room nearby. "NO, you HAVE to listen to me. Jason Morgan is even at this moment hiding the real killer of Anthony Zachara and Trevor Lansing." 

Lorenzo had slipped in quietly trying to avoid drawing attention to himself as he stood near his daughter while the woman who had killed his brother blamed Jason Morgan for everything from the deaths to the bad weather they were having. 

"John Zachara, he is hiding John Zachara in the room that was to be my grandchild's bedroom, the murderer is hiding at the penthouse at Harbor Towers." When no body seemed to do anything, she looked at Mac in horror and said "OH MY GOD, HE HAS ALREADY GOTTEN TO YOU TOO!" 

Mac looked around the room and saw the rumbled looking younger man from the video being brought into his jail in cuffs. "Alexis, what proof do you have that John Zachara killed his father and his attorney?" 

Georgie who had rushed over with Robin as soon as she had dropped Cam off skidded to a halt when the attorney stated "I know he did it, I know he killed his father, he has it in his blood, he is a killer." 

Shaking his head at a Cassadine saying that about anyone, Mac asked "What PROOF, Alexis." 

"I don't know, but if you don't believe me, ask Sonny, ask Kristina's father... he called me here, asked me to take his case and said that Jason, Jason is faking being Quartermaine and that it was all a set up between him and Jason. That Jason has no betrayed him and decided he wants all the power for himself. Mac, you know it wouldn't be the first time they did this, you HAVE to believe me." 

With a sigh, Mac took the reports from the incoming tech rat and then asked "What about the drive I just gave you?" 

"Results are on top." he said walking away from the drama. 

Mac read the file then told Alexis. "Alexis, you said Jason was hiding John Zachara at the Towers and the pings off the towers for the 911 call show you there, how did you get in?" 

"I took the extra key that Carly told Sam about." she said. "I let myself in." 

Turning to Jason, Mac asked "Did you give her permission to enter your residence?" 

"Well, it's not my residence but no, I didn't give her permission to enter the penthouse." he said. 

Mac told the officer standing there to add a charge of breaking and entering to Miss Davis' arrest. "Alexis we know who killed the two victims at Crimson Point. We have Sonny on video, we have audio of the reason he did it. We have blood on the floor mat of his car and we have motive. What more do you want? John Zachara didn't kill his father." 

Georgie flinched every time she heard the last name Zachara and John was watching her from his side of the room and knew that it was going to be an uphill battle to regain her trust. He should have told her his name all along. 

Jason told Mac that he had given John the keys to the penthouse and the cuffs were removed from his wrists but he stayed where he was not wanting to draw anyone's attention just yet when Alexis Davis then flung the accusation that he had killed Luke Spencer. 

""Why would he do that?" asked Mac now getting annoyed with the woman. 

"I told you, I TOLD YOU WHO his father is." she stressed. "Who knows, maybe they are working for Helena, but where was he, I mean, your desk sergeant said the two crimes were linked and I saw your report and you know that Sonny didn't actually kill him." 

After another ten minutes of her nonsense, Mac finally snapped "ENOUGH, LET IT GO ALEXIS. HERE, I WILL PROVE TO YOU HE DIDNT DO IT. Mr. Zachara, could you please tell me your whereabouts last night from around 9:30 to 1:00 AM?" 

"I was at the hotel." he said. "In a room I had taken.." 

"Were there any witnesses?" asked Mac while Diane who had a good idea from the way that Georgie was reacting that he did, listened as the man said in a tight voice no. 

"Look kid, you are a terrible liar, just give it up so that I can go home and get some sleep." said Mac while Johnny gave a bitter chuckle knowing that the last thing that the man would get was sleep after the way that Alexis Davis had aired his family's dirty laundry and all the gossip about him for the last half hour. 

"No." he replied while Georgie took a deep breath and started to answer. Seeing what she was going to do, he interrupted and said the first thing he could think of and blurted out "I was with a hooker. I don't know her name." 

CRACK! Not a word was said as Georgie found herself standing in front of him and slapping him for all she was worth. "Don't you dare... I don't... you are.. the most...infuriating... asinine... if you don't tell the truth so help me, I am going to kick your posterior... a hooker... call girl... someone should have... stupid... obtuse... blind... lying piece of fecal matter..." 

Lorenzo couldn't help it and he could see from the expression on several of the others witnessing the attack that they were having as hard of time restraining from laughter as the according to Alexis Davis 'big bad dangerous spawn of satan' seemed to back away from the very furious brunette in front of him until there was only a desk behind him. 

When he sat down and listened as she went on to insult his ancestry, his intelligence, and finally his lack of what she told him was... "spine and balls..." there was a sudden coughing fit in the room as Mac looked on in a weird combination of shock, amusement and horror. That probably came from the younger girl's threat to remove body parts with a butter knife for lying. 

At that point, Jason was holding up his pregnant wife as she seemed to be gasping for air as Georgie suddenly stopped, turned around and moved to stand in front of Alexis Davis and snarl "He was with me, I assure you I would have noticed his being missing since by the time that that loser Luke Spencer was killed, we were completely naked, any other questions that are none of your business and if you ever and I mean EVER insult anyone for their parentage again I suggest you look in the mirror then at your own children you hypocrite. You might not use the name Cassadine but it's blood flows through your veins and look who the fathers of your children are, then there is Sam, who knows who her dad is. As horrible and as nasty a piece of work as she is, lord knows..." 

"How dare you?" hissed Alexis as the room silently cheered on the college student. "And to think I thought you would be a good influence on Molly and Kristina when I finally decided to settle for what was available and marry your dad." 

"SETTLE?" asked Georgie and Robin while Diane glared at the attorney. Elizabeth just laughed and said in an aside to Jason "More like she took a staircase up after Ric and Sonny." 

Mac just shook his head, he could barely deal with the uptight attorney at work, the idea of being married to her froze his balls as he told the man to fingerprint and arrange for Alexis' mugshot. "Then find out who I need to inform about Spencer and arrange for social services to pick up Miss Davis' girls." 

As the room slowly emptied the staring contest between a very angry Georgie and an amused Johnny ended when he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her before whispering "I was trying to protect you from who I am." 

Returning the kiss, she said "Who your family is, that is something different than who you are. Trust me, if I was my biological family I would be either an emotionally strung out blond with bad taste in men or a set of adults who would rather rescue the world that do something as simple as tuck their kids into bed every night." 

Resting her head on his shoulder, she suddenly gave a laugh as she realized she had made pretty clear who and where she had spent the night. "I guess I had better go find my dad, then later we are going to talk about this hooker bit. I really don't like the inference." 

Watching her walk away, Johnny saw Lorenzo Alcazar standing there seeming to be waiting for him. "Mr. Alcazar, we have nothing to talk about." 

"Actually kid, we do." he said then looking around said "Just not here. If you want, you can have Quartermaine come with you."

Jason had just started to ask Elizabeth to head home saying that they needed to talk when all hell seemed to break loose as the phones went crazy and every single beeper in the room went off. Mac rushed out of his office door, pale and scared as he announced to his officers that it was a code one alert. 

As men rushed out the doors, the various members of the GH medical staff in the room were calling in to work and were being told to head to their emergency stations. Elizabeth gently kissed her fiancee then left with Robin, Emily and Lainey who had come up from the cells where she had been evaluating a prisoner. 

As the station was suddenly left with minimal staff, a curious Georgie went over to the fax machine and read the latest report before saying oh my god. Johnny reached out for the brunette as she turned to the rest of them and announce. "A jet that was taking off to London via Logan International just crashed at the airport. There were 218 passengers." 

Handing Jason the manifest, she said "I know a couple of these names. Lee Baldwin and his wife were on the plane along with Audrey Hardy, Jason. And Elizabeth's brother, Steven." 

Jason looked at Lorenzo, then hurried off to GH as the mobster followed. Calling his wife as the limo hurried across town, he asked her if she knew these Baldwins. As she gave him the story of her birth and how Lee had gotten rid of her for Edward... but how she had forgiven her family, Lorenzo couldn't help wondering if that might have been how Elizabeth, had ended up with the Webbers.

As hospital personnel started to work on the incoming wounded, Monica saw Patrick Drake pronounce time of death for Audrey Hardy even as Steven was rushed off to surgery by Leo Julian. But when she saw Gail Baldwin staggering in under her own power, the surgeon rushed over to help her 

"No, take care of Lee, he looks really bad." she said as she sat down and took the offered bottle of water from an orderly. Monica took over for the team working on the lawyer as Jason and Lorenzo came in. The two men were scanning the room for Elizabeth but Robin after giving a what the heck are you doing here look to Lorenzo told him. "Elizabeth is with Patrick, they are in surgery doing spinal repair work, this might be a long night for her." 

"Why is a pregnant woman in there?" asked the mobster. 

Epiphany who was walking by snapped "Because it is delicate work and she has the best hands to be helping DRAKE. You morons who spend all your time thanking the doctors don't realize that her hands are in that patients body as well." 

"That wasn't what I was asking. If this is such a long surgery, should she be standing that long?" retorted the man who saw the head nurse just glare at him and keep going. 

"Let it go." said Jason as he had visions of Elizabeth hearing about this and not liking the notion she was weak. "Lorenzo, I know from talking to my parents that Elizabeth is very good at her job and she isn't going to endanger our son." 

"It's another boy?" asked the darker skinned man in surprise. 

"No, we don't know that for sure." said Elizabeth even as she wondered why he was even interested. Hugging her husband, she said softly "The patient didn't make it. Too much damage was done. That makes at six who are already dead here and one of the medics said they have at least a hundred dead bodies at the scene." 

Patrick came to find Elizabeth, he had finally gotten the name of the patient he had pronounced, her face had been too battered so he hadn't been aware it was her grandmother. Walking over, he had just been ready to tell her when there was a sudden hush to the air then someone saying "Nobody move." 

Jason looked up as Alan with shaking hands came around the triage area as a man with a gun was screaming that his wife had died because no one had come to check on her. Seeing Alan's eyes, Jason looked at the man and said "What do you want?" 

"I WANT THE POLICE, I CALLED 911, TOLD THEM WHAT WAS GOING ON AND THEY SAID IT WOULD HAVE TO WAIT, THAT MY WIFE WASN'T THE PRIORITY RIGHT NOW. THIS MAN, THIS MURDERER HAD HER SENT TO A ROOM AND SHE DIED, HE KILLED HER AND I AM NOT LETTING HIM GO UNTIL THERE IS A COP IN THIS ROOM." 

Alan took a deep breath and said "Your wife was dead when you brought her in, I told you that. You need to sit down sir, let us get your some help." 

Lorenzo could see the bruised knuckles and the scratches on the man and then looked in his eyes before saying. "Do you know who I am?" 

"No, should I give a crap."sneered the man as he looked around the room and couldn't believe it, these women, how dare they, he thought as they ordered men around. It was a man's god given right to be the superior sex. 

"Let this man go and I will keep you out of jail, we will put you on a plane and sent you away, okay? Just let these people get back to treating their patients. Do you really want anyone else to die?" 

"Stay right there and I won't go to jail, I am not the murderer, he is. He is lying, she was awake, she talked to me on the trip over. Told me how she promised to be a good wife from now and stop being so lazy and how she would wear what I told her to wear." he said his hands shaking. 

"She was going to be a good mother to our son, finally. She promised to start honoring our wedding vows. To obey me like it is my god given right to be given obedience in all things. She promised." 

Jason took a good look at Mr. Warren then at his father as he got what was going on. This man had beaten his wife to death then had had a psychotic break with reality. When he started to wave the gun around again, Monica called out "I have to move this guy, he is going to die if we don't get him to surgery now." 

When the abusive jerk turned, Lorenzo went to pull his gun but Elizabeth moved over in front of him and stopped him whispering urgently "There are oxygen tanks open all over this place right now." 

The mobster put away his gun while Jason eased in front of Elizabeth. When she gripped his lower leg but didn't move, he knew she was trusting him to protect her and not doing anything stupid. There was a sudden noise at the double doors as a medic team rushed in another wounded man. 

At the same time, Jason and Patrick Drake both went for the man with the gun. Drake giving him a sedative while Jason just punched the man. The gun fell to the ground and rolled over to two teenagers in sneakers. The younger one picked it up and held it, looking at the lethal weapon in her hands for a moment just as her older brother took it away and then lifted it. 

A thirteen year old Michael looked at the gun, then at the woman he blamed for his family being in jail. According to his mother it was all Elizabeth Webber's fault that her life and his had fallen apart. He stood there watching as Jason, his uncle, the man his mother depended upon over all others didn't even seem to look his way and just held the pregnant woman in his arms. 

Lorenzo saw the conflicted expression in the kid's eyes and the tears and yet hatred in Kristina's as they watched the man their family members depended on ignore them. The idea of paying back the person who had hurt them the worst crossed both minds as they both came up with the same name. When one of them reached for the gun, he didn't even hesitate before he snarled "Put that gun down now." 

"No!" said the voice holding the gun as it was pointed at the person who had ruined their lives. "She has to pay... for what she did." 

When the person looked around then ran, Lorenzo called his men and said "I want eyes on Corinthos's son and the oldest Davis girl... NOW! Then get guards over to the Quartermaine mansion, no one and I mean no one gets close to my grandson, do you hear me. I want at least two of our best here, on Elizabeth but you protect Cam, do you hear me, I want you there, on my grandson." 

Elizabeth had had her head buried in Jason's shoulder blade but as she heard those words, she lifted her head then looked at Jason who didn't seem surprised then at Lorenzo Alcazar and then at his wife who had just rushed in. Skye was the only one who looked surprised... she thought as she felt a blackness engulf her and strong arms picking her up as a panicked voice called out for Kelly Lee.

Chapter 11

Kelly came out of the exam room and said to Jason. "She is fine, just a little light headed, not a surprise considering the news she received. You can go in and see her but for now, keep her calm." 

Entering, Jason hugged Elizabeth then said "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just a little woozy. You didn't seem surprised by what Lorenzo Alcazar said?" she asked half questioning what she had heard. 

"We were planning on telling you, but then Alexis threw her temper tantrum, then Mac found out about John." 

"Then the jet crash." she said then asked "Do you know the how?" 

"Yeah, are you up to hearing it, or do you want to wait." he asked his eyes scanning her, worried about how she would take the news, even more so now that Audrey had died. "Skye is out there, waiting with him, they are both worried about you." 

Nodding, she sighed then said "Let's get this over with." 

When Lorenzo and the red head had entered the hospital room followed by Kelly Lee who said "I do have some good news. Steven was located and is being transferred here even as we speak." 

"Thank you, Kelly. How badly is he injured?" asked Elizabeth biting her lip worried about the man she had always thought was her brother, now it seemed to not be true. 

"Just a concussion and a broken leg. They had to set it then he called around, he knew your grandmother was in bad shape." she replied then looking around at the three people who were waiting to talk to her, and who all looked tense and said 'I will let you be, but if you need me, don't hesitate to call." 

"I won't." she said with a smile then when the doctor had left, the smile faded as she looked at Lorenzo Alcazar and saw his fear. That made Elizabeth feel a little better, knowing she wasn't the only one scared, even if she felt like the only one who didn't know anything. 

"Lorenzo, why don't you tell Elizabeth about her mother." said Skye quietly. The two of the had talked about the various people in their lives when they first got together, so she had a good idea but had believed that his daughter was dead. 

Explaining about how he had been young and in love, how her mother had died giving birth to her, then he had been told she had died as well, he finally stopped when talking as he explained about being in the hospital the night of her birthday party. "I heard the name Imogene, then that it used to Isabella. The date was the same, then I saw you were running DNA tests, I had someone get access to yours afterwords, then had my own ran against them." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking at the man she only knew as having been partners with Ric and twins with Luis. 

"My brother, what he did to you plus, your life, seemed to be on track, I didn't want to mess things up for you. You had a family, friends and being related me to paints a target on your back, not a big one, no but with Sonny, then Ric, I was just worried about the danger." 

With a sad chuckle, Jason said "I get that one, but if you had figured it out, what was to prevent others from doing the same thing." 

"Unlike Diego, no one knew there was a possibility. We kept it quiet, mainly because of my family, but also because your maternal grandfather was not going to be very happy his daughter was involved with me. It had nothing to do with my family's career choices, he just wanted her to marry someone from Scotland, stay home, have babies and did not like that she wanted to be writer. I have her notebooks, more than likely they are still in the attic at the family compound. I can have them sent to you." 

"Do you know much about my mother's family?" she asked out of curiosity after saying she would appreciate that. 

"Yes, they were a wealthy Scottish family, when your mom died, there were no other heirs and your grandfather ironically started a research hospital in Edinburgh. He had some hard views, in his mind women were to be kept safe and coddled, it caused lots of tension between the two of them, but he did love her and would have loved you." 

Lorenzo sat down in the chair then said "I would suggest that we keep this between those already in the know, at least for a couple of months, if you don't mind." 

Jason saw Skye's sharp look at her husband and wondered what she knew and what the man was up to when she frowned then seemed to want to say something but didn't. Deciding to talk to Elizabeth's father later on, he just reached down and held Elizabeth's hand. He could feel her trembling as she looked at him, then at Lorenzo. 

"I just have to know, what is going on with you, with my fiancee?" she asked quietly. "I will tell you the same thing I told my grandmother, my loyalty is to Jason, don't try to separate us." 

"I won't." he said looking her in the eyes, then said "When we are free to be honest about this, I would like to get to know you, and my grandchildren." 

Skye looked up horrified and saw Elizabeth's eyes narrow then start to sparkle in amusement as she got what the problem was. "I promise, I won't let Cam call you grandma." 

Shuddering, she said "I have heard from Alan, and I know that when Cam decides to call you something, that is it. How about we introduce me as Aunt Skye, maybe that will divert him."

Alexis was booked and given an appearance ticket. Seeing Jax waiting for her, she said "Don't start." 

"Too late." he said then with a grim expression drove to Vista Point and said as they got out of the car, "I have discovered that if you want to have a real honest conversation this is a good spot. So, Alexis, want to tell me what the hell is going on with you?" 

An hour and a half of huffing and puffing, some whining and some shouting later, Alexis just let it out. "My family is a mess, and I just want to fix it. I don't know what else to do. Molly is depressed, she thinks that the sun rises in sets in Jason, and still hasn't faced that Ric is gone. Kristina is running wild, you should have seen the outfit she was wearing the other day." 

Jax watched as she paced back and forth in the snow then said "Then there is Sam, what the hell, how could my child, my flesh and blood do this? Do what she has done? I can't let her to go to jail, if she does, the impact on the girls, if she is found guilty... they won't be able to handle it, the rumors, the gossip, the lies." 

"Alexis, first of all, Sam is guilty of all of the charges, you have to tear off those blinders and face that. She isn't going to go free and you might have to institute some tough love regarding your younger two daughters before they turn out just like Sam." 

"No, Sam's problems stem from not being raised by me." she insisted. "If I had raised her, she would have been a much better person." 

Jax stopped her from pacing, turned her to face him then said "No, that has nothing to do with it, and Alexis, the younger two are emulating big sis, those clothes, that attitude, that is all Sam in miniature." 

"No, you are wrong." she said shaking her head no. "I am raising them to be better than that." 

"How, by bailing them out of every single mess they create, by letting them bury their head in the sand regarding the real world? You need to sit down and think things through. Then cut Sam loose, arrange for a different attorney and accept that your eldest is lost to you and then concentrate on the two you can save. Molly and Kristina." 

Alexis wanted to protest, but just leaned against the snow covered rock wall and said "How do I do that, how do I walk away from my child?" 

"Because you go home and look at the other two children you have and face that if you don't, their futures are at risk." he said grimly. "Being a good parent means doing what is best for all of them, including Sam and in her case that might be letting her face the justice system."

When Mac arrived home, exhausted from dealing with the jet crash, he tossed the jacket the NTSB had lent him onto a chair in the kitchen and slumped as he sat down with his head in his hands. The loss of life from what looked to be simple human error was more than he could handle at the moment. 

"Sir?" Looking up, he saw the Zachara kid no make that young man standing over him holding out a glass with amber colored liquor in it. "Your girl friend said when you arrived to give this to you." 

"Why are you here?" he asked as he took the glass, his eyes blurry from no sleep. "Not that I am trying to be rude." 

"Uh, I was at the aid station by the airport with Georgie, then I didn't want to drive her home, between the crash and the smells, I was worried, so I crashed here." Then hurriedly added "On the sofa, I promise." 

"When I have had five or six days of sleep, you and I are going to sit down and have a very long talk regarding my daughter, your family and your future, but for now, make sure that you don't cross the threshold of her bedroom. Got it?" he said then standing, drained the glass before going upstairs to shower. 

Entering his room, he didn't even bother with the light, just stripped there and dumped his clothes in the hamper before showering trying to wash away the images he had seen this evening before pulling on some boxers and heading to bed. He was just about asleep when he felt the naked arm slip around him and say "I will be here when you need to talk in the morning." 

Wrapping his own arms around Diane, Mac fell into a dreamless sleep where there were no dead bodies and all was well with the world. 

Georgie had heard her father talking to Johnny and waited until she was sure he was asleep being sneaking downstairs. "Johnny?" 

"You are going to get me killed, you do know that don't you?" he asked even as he pulled her into his arms and said "Go to sleep or I am going to force you to take that sedative your cousin prescribed." 

It was almost four when Jason and Elizabeth entered the Scorpio residence, she had been released from the hospital and had taken a drive. Elizabeth had needed the time to clear her head, promising to talk to Jason about all they had learned in the morning. 

Seeing the two bodies on the sofa, and the lack of red hair, she concluded that Georgie had joined Johnny down there and hoped that Mac didn't catch the way the two of them were curled up together even as she led Jason past them and to her room. Soon asleep, she missed seeing Jason's worry as he thought about all that was changing. 

Hugging Elizabeth, he kissed her on the check then decided to let tomorrow take care of itself.

Carly woke up in her jail cell to the sound of Lucky crying. "What is his problem?" 

The guard didn't know they were related and said "His father was murdered. Old buzzard crossed Sonny Corinthos and was shot." 

"Wait, what?" she asked then saw his eyes widen then say "Aren't you related to Corinthos?" 

"He is my ex-husband." she said then asked "Where is he?" 

"They took him straight to Pentonville, he will be there until his trial. Spencer goes to court tomorrow, then the funeral in the afternoon." said the guard bored and ready to walk away. 

"Then I want to go, Luke was my uncle." she said standing. She was sure that Elizabeth would be there and this way she could see Jason and convince him that she truly needed his help. That she had learned her lesson and would not make the same mistakes. 

"No can do, you have a couple of visitors coming tomorrow and the Commissioner said you had to be here." he replied then finally walked away. Seeing the McCall woman standing, he grimaced then said "What do you want? Let me guess, you screwed this Spencer?" 

"No, but he was my friend." she lied then asked "Are you going to deny my request to attend." 

"Miss McCall, you will be leaving this place in ankle and wrist irons on your trip to Florida, other than that, you are going no where." 

Cam woke up and walked down the long hallway and knocked on his great grandpa's door. "Are you awake?" 

Edward squinted at the clock and said "Cam, what is it?" 

"There are some really loud noises coming from Grandma Monica's room and I am hungry." announced the little boy as he climbed up on the bed and crawled across to sit next to him and then giggled. "Your hair is standing up like daddy's." 

Messing up the already messy curls, Edward slipped his feet into the cozy wool shoes next to his bed and said "Let's go find Alice." 

"I tried, but she snores really, really loud. And the cross lady just told me to go back to bed. I told her I was hungry and she tried to give me some candy she had. Mommy doesn't let me have candy for breakfast. Miss Emily doesn't have a head and like I said there were weird noises coming from Grandma Monica's room." 

"Did you try Dillon?" he asked with a yawn as he slipped on his robe. 

"Yeah, but he smells funny." said the little boy as he scrunched up his nose. 

Walking down the hallway, Edward saw that all the doors were open except thankfully Monica and Alan's as he led his grandson down to the kitchen. Opening cabinet doors and then the pantry, he found the brightly colored cereal box and said "Will this do?" 

"Uh huh." he said then scooted the chairs closer together as Edward poured him a bowl of cereal then looked at it and saw the sugar content before taking a banana and cutting it up and putting in in as well. "Now time to make me some." 

They sat there eating in companionable silence then Cam swallowed and asked "Should we tell Grandpa Alan about the monsters? Grandma Monica said he was at the hospital last night." 

"No, I am sure your grandfather is aware." said Edward then asked "What are your plans for today?" 

"Plans?" he asked then moving his head back and forth, Cam asked "Does that mean what I want to do today?" 

Nodding and hiding his smile at the serious expression on Cam's face, he listened when Cam said "Well, I want to play with my new toys and Georgie promised we could play with her new bubble bath then I was hoping to talk to Mommy about going sledding, she was going to ask Dillon to go with me since I can't go alone. Do you want to play?" 

"Regretfully, I can't. I have to go to work." he said wishing he could but knowing he had to be at the office. 

"Why? I thought you were the boss, just tell the grumpy lady to go." he said. "Dillon said she works for you." 

"Because Tracy is really sad right now." he said not sure what Cam knew about Luke. 

"Does she need hugs?" asked the little boy sliding down and rushing off before Edward had even stood. He could hear the thump of the footsteps as the little boy rushed up the stairs and down the hall. Praying that Tracy didn't start yelling, by the time he got there, it was too late. 

Instead of the shouts, he saw an astonishing sight as Cam held the woman's barely awake hand and said "Grandpa Edward said you needed hugs because you were really sad right now. Do you want a hug?" 

Tracy stared then saw the sincere little face and swallowed the words she had been about to say and hugged the youngster and said "Yeah, a hug sounds pretty good right now." 

Alexis had been sitting by the fireplace, watching as the flamed slowly were extinguished. Looking around, she made a decision then looked at her clock. Standing and stretching, she went to shower then before it was even eight called to find out where her daughters were. 

Finding out that they were in an emergency home, brought it down to earth, that those changes she had decided to make had to start now, not next week, not after dealing with Sam, but before. When she arrived, she was shocked to find out that Michael was there as well. 

The younger man was belligerent and full of anger when she told him that she was contacting Jax. "Michael, Luke was killed, Bobbie has her hands full, your mother is in jail and Jason Morgan no longer exists. Jax is your only hope of getting out of here and not going to a juvenile facility." 

Walking out with her daughters, after listening to them complain about the food, the soap and the beds, she took them home, then said "We need to talk. Sit down." 

When they had, Alexis looked at her little girls, the hard expression on Kristina's face and the almost beyond needy one on Molly's and said "I think we made a mistake coming home. We should have stayed in the city." 

"What about Sam, she needs us." said Kristina. 

"No, what she needs is more than what I can give." she said then sat down across from her daughters. "I should have talked to you before but I was too worried about the wrong things. Kristina you know what happened between your father and your sister, right?" 

"Yeah." she said sullenly. "Why?" 

"What made it not so bad was that Sam didn't know he was your father at the time nor that she was your sister, correct?" When her oldest nodded yes she took a deep breath and said "Sam did the same thing with Ric, when I was sick." 

There was silence, then Kristina said "Is that why he left?" 

"Yes. Then I forgave her because that is what Mom's do, they forgive their children. I was trying to be a good mom, but I should have at least made sure that she understood that while I forgave, I didn't forget. Unlike Mom's, others don't have to forgive you your mistakes. Jason couldn't, I understand but I don't think you do." 

"But he left her for that scarlet woman." said Molly. "She is having Sam's baby." 

With a sigh, Alexis knew she had to nip this in the bud and that meant telling a few things that might be over her daughter's head. "NO, Molly, Elizabeth isn't a scarlet woman. She is a very nice person and Jason knew her long before he ever met Sam. He was in love with her for years." 

"But he loves Sam now." she protested. 

"No, Molly, when you have nothing else and suddenly someone is there, you just accept them... you..." 

Alexis stopped talking realizing she had done the same thing with her relationship with Ric, she had settled. Frowning as it gave her insight, she said "Your sister was pregnant with Sonny's child and when that baby died, the extreme circumstances of it, created this vacuum, one that made Sam cling to Jason." 

"But-" Kristina started to protest but her mother held up her hand to say stop. 

"No, now as for this baby that Elizabeth is having. Jason is the father, just like he is to Cam. Someone, someone lied to them and told that another person was the father and that was why he was so alone when Sam moved in." 

"But Mommy, Sam said..." 

"No, I can only imagine what Sam said. Molly, this dream life you think that Sam was going to have with Jason, where they lived happily ever after... you can't build a life like that on lies. Sam was trying to, both hers and even Jason's. Jason has known and loved..." 

With a heavy sigh, she finally faced what she should have when she had first heard about Elizabeth and then Jason getting his Quartermaine memories back... "Molly, Jason Morgan loved Elizabeth, long before I knew about your sister, I was aware of that. But that evilness, you talk about, the one keeping Jason and Sam apart. Well, honey..." her voice softened then said "That fate, the true love you think belongs to your sister and him, well that really is Jason and Elizabeth. Bad things happened and now, they are finally able to be together." 

"So Sam was the evil stepmother like in the story?" she asked her voice wobbling as she listened to what her mother said. 

"No, more like in Cinderella, the stepsisters who tried to win the prince for themselves, they didn't want the man who was the prince, they wanted the prince and the trappings that came with it." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked a bored Kristina. 

Alexis looked at her eldest then said "No, because if Jason had no money tomorrow, Elizabeth would still love him, if he operated a garage and they lived above it, she would still love him... but Sam would have never given him a second glance." 

Kristina said "So, why is that wrong? Sam told me it is just as easy to love a rich man as it is a poor one." 

With a glance at her youngest, Alexis said "Would you want a man to notice you because you had money?" 

"What is wrong with that, as long as the man you want notices you?" she asked with a shrug. 

"Because what happens when someone richer, someone prettier comes along?" she asked "Are you just going to okay, he found someone better, I don't care? No, you won't be. And a man or women who judges people by what they can do for them, is always and I mean always going to be looking for someone better. It's better to be loved for you, Kristina." 

"Did Daddy love you for you?" asked Molly. "Is that why you married him?" 

"I thought he did." she said bleakly then added "I know this is a little over your head, but someday it will make more sense, but for now, just believe me, I know that you think romance is roses, wedding rings and babies, but true love, is tends to have a bumpy course and when you come in during the middle of the movie, you can think the one you are seeing is the hero if you don't know better, but sometimes they aren't." 

"So, you are saying that Elizabeth is the princess in the tower and Sam was the one stealing the prince?" asked the dark haired girl solemnly. 

"No, Sam was more like … she just isn't the princess." said Alexis then with a sideways glance at Kristina moved on to the lies that Carly was telling Michael who was repeating them to his sister. "The one trying to steal the prince is Carly. Guys, you know that Micheal's real dad was Jason's brother, right?" 

Seeing them silently agreeing, she said "When he was born, Carly lied, and Jason helped her out. He was dating Dr. Robin from GH at the time. Carly pushed her out of his life because he agreed to help her with Michael, now, I want you to answer me a question. Kristina do you resent your father for spending more time with Michael and Morgan than with you?" 

Wanting to say no, she saw the look on her mother's face and with a pout said "Yeah, so what?" 

"Now, let's say that it was me, spending more time with say... I don't know, Michael, how would you feel?" 

"That isn't right, he isn't your son." stated Molly quite firmly. 

"No, he isn't and he isn't Jason's son either, but Cam is, this new baby Elizabeth is having is. So why should Jason spend more time with Michael than Cam, that is what Carly is telling him should happen." 

"He shouldn't, Michael is his nephew." said Kristina then she said "But Carly said Jason could be his dad, that..." 

"I was involved with that custody case and I assure you, Michael is AJ's son. Jason WAS NEVER a possibility. Now Michael and you are going to be facing charges because of Carly's lies, I am going to talk to the judge, but Kristina why would you think that Jason owes you anything?" 

Seeing her stubborn face at first, Alexis stared her daughter in the eyes until she started squirming before saying. "Okay, but I wouldn't have actually hurt her, I just wanted to scare her away. Carly said that Elizabeth is scared-y cat and would leave if she thought someone would hurt her." 

"Kristina, she is pregnant and with guns, things tend to happen even when we just use them to threaten people. You could have hurt her or her baby, what would you have done then." she said with a sad sigh then looked at her daughter and said "You know how I told you about Helena Cassadine?" 

"Yup, you said she doesn't look scary or mean but that she is dangerous, that she has killed a lot of people including our grandma." recited Molly. 

"Why?" asked Kristina at the same time." 

"Because a few years ago, Helena had hurt Lucky Spencer and had done some very bad things... Elizabeth to protect those she cared about swallowed poison, and took her on, winning. Let me just tell you, I doubt that Carly nor Sam could do it alone." 

"Yeah they could, they would go to Jason, he would protect them." said a smug Kristina. 

"Kristina, then Jason would be doing it, not Sam, not Carly. Neither one of them are strong enough, nor care enough about another person to do so. They always run to someone else to solve their problems, but not the woman that they claim is too weak to be with Jason. To me that makes Elizabeth the stronger woman." 

It was almost nine when there was movement at the Scorpio house. Diane heard her phone ringing and lifted one hand from where it was wrapped around Mac's shoulder and flipped it open with her pinkie to answer "Diane Miller and this had better be a damn important emergency." 

"Uh, Miss Miller, this is Det. Garcia, down at the station, I have a man claiming to be your client under arrest." 

"For what and who?" she asked. Then listening sat up, then looking at the digital clock and gave a tired sigh. "I will be done in a half hour." She would go done to the station, for this, because frankly just the idea of it was entertaining but she knew who this man was and wasn't too certain that he wasn't up to something. How would someone his age get so much cash. 

Hurrying to the bathroom, she quickly showered then pulled out the garment bag she had brought with her the night before and dressed. Hearing Mac groan, she gave him a quick kiss and said "I have to go, one of your gestapo arrested one of my possible clients." 

Mac lifted his head and said "Would you please repeat that, because I think you just insulted one of my officers." 

"That would be correct. Who has ever heard of someone getting arrested for littering?" she scolded then pushed her way out the door. 

Mac laid back then reached for the house phone, picking it up, he heard the sound of feminine voices and decided to kill Johnny Zachara when he got downstairs, but for now, just hung up and went to find his cell phone. "Garcia, what is going on?" 

"Uh, sir. We had to arrest him for littering after he tossed almost a million dollars off the top of the Metrocourt hotel. It created a traffic jam and with everything going on with the plane crash." 

"He did what?" asked Mac then asked who it was then started laughing as he said "I can't wait to hear the explanation for this one." 

Telling Garcia to check in with Cruz and Harper, he said "You have to admit, you missed Port Charles." 

"Yeah, I missed dealing with rich lunatics who think doing something like this is a good idea." he said with a deadpan expression before hanging up on his boss. Seeing the nutjob, he just watched as the man grinned at him, then asked if he had called his lawyer. 

In Elizabeth's bedroom, Jason had slowly been waking Elizabeth up with gentle kisses and teasing caresses when there was a banging at the door then Mac Scorpio sticking his head in with his eyes closed. "Quartermaine, get dressed. I need you to come down to the station today, but only after you keep me from stringing up the Zachara kid who is even know downstairs sleeping with my very impressionable daughter." 

Elizabeth looked at the man and said while giggling "Is this what you meant by being a member of the family?" 

"Yeah, now I have to go, why can't I ever have a normal day?" he growled as he pulled the door shut and Jason pulled Elizabeth back into his arms. Giving her a quick kiss, he said "I have no idea why I am being dragged into this, but can we have lunch?" 

"I was hoping for breakfast but I had better go find out what is going on with Robin and Georgie." she said with a smile. "Lunch sounds good, I will go and pick up Cam and see you at eleven." 

"Do me a favor, talk to Skye. My own views on Lorenzo are a bit prejudiced by our past connections, but she seems to love him or at least likes him." 

"After I take Cam to visit Steven, I am also going to talk to him, get his opinion if he is up to it." she said with a kiss then shoved him out of bed and snuggled back under the covers with her cell phone, calling the Quartermaines, she asked to speak to her son while watching Jason dress. "Em, what did you just say?" 

"I said that Tracy took Cam to the office with her, then is going to drop him off at GH around noon before going to the funeral." 

"Why?" she asked confused then listened to what her best friend had to say. "Oh my god, the pod people took Tracy." 

There was loud laughter on the other end of the line as Jason looked at her as if to ask what was going on. Telling him, she watched as he immediately called Alan and got the story from his father. "Okay, I am not sure I believe it, but I will see you then." 

Elizabeth and Jason exchanged information just as there was another knock on the door. Jason left with Mac while the nurse called the number Emily had given her and listened to Tracy defensively explain that she had invited Cam to spend the morning with her. 

Talking to her son, Elizabeth dressed then went down towards the bathroom just in time to see Johnny Zachara leaving Georgie's room. "At least now I understand why Mac was on the warpath." 

"I carried her up here earlier, she just..." he didn't finish the statement well aware he was going to be facing the man later. "I have to go. Tell Mor-Quartermaine I will call him back later."

Downstairs, the three women sat down and ate breakfast while quizzing each other as to what was going on. As they finished getting caught up on each others love lives, Georgie looked at them and said "Diane slipped out of here early." 

"I just want to know why someone tossed that much money off the hotel?" asked Robin as Elizabeth and she left to head to the hospital.

At the station, Mac and Jason were entering just as Diane came from the small room. "We need to talk." 

"Okay, my office?" asked Mac. 

"No, I mean in with my client." she said then walked to the room then seeing Jason looking in she said "You know him?" 

"Yeah, what did he do?" When Jason heard he was the man who tossed the money off the hotel, he said "Can I go in and talk to him?" 

"Yeah, I can't call his mother he forbade me from doing so, but is it normal for young men in your family to have access to that amount of cash?" she asked in a disapproving tone. 

Jason didn't answer her, just went in to see Dillon and looked at him a minute before saying "When did Luke ask you to do this?" 

Shocked, he said "I was told if anything ever happened to him to go to the bank box on the Haunted Star and to take whatever I found then to follow the instructions." 

Mac had listened to what Diane said then started to wonder why the son of a mobster was suddenly looking better and better to him for his daughter's boyfriend as he walked into the interrogation room. "Do you realize that with the murder investigation going on, you could be arrested for obstructing justice?" 

"I was just doing Luke a favor." Protested Dillon as he was ordered to hand over the notes. "I uh, can't. He told me to destroy then after each stop." 

"Fine, Detective Garcia, your attorney and I are going with you today, to visit each spot. Then we are coming back here and you will be explaining to your mother why you did." 

"You can't call my mother." he protested. "She will kill me." 

"Maybe you should have thought of that before pulling this stunt. Someone murdered Luke, if it wasn't Sonny Corinthos, what you did might have just provided cover for whoever killed him." snapped Mac. 

Jason and Mac left while Garcia cleared his calender for the day. "Jason, I need you to sign off on your statement regarding Sonny. Also the DA needs to talk to you about the case we are pursuing against Lucky Spencer." 

Elizabeth had arrived at GH, where Steven and she discussed what to do about Audrey. "Should we call Mom and Dad? I have no idea how to reach Uncle Tom, either?" 

"I can take care of that, I know Grams had her funeral pre-paid and pre-planned so we won't have too much to do." said Steven who then asked "What is going on with you, you didn't look so hot last night?" 

Giving him the scoop, Steven said "Elizabeth this could be just a coincidence, I have never heard Carolyn and dad talking about you being adopted and I do remember her being pregnant with you." 

"I am going to ask him if we can run another DNA test but he wants to wait until after next month." she said then saw his eyes narrow. "I don't know." 

"I just don't like it, but with Mom involved who knows." he said. "It would explain why you have dark hair and the curls. How did Jason take the news?" 

"He wants me to talk to Skye, he worries he is a bit prejudiced against the man." she replied. "I called her on my way in, we are going to talk this afternoon, but I right now, I have to meet Jason for lunch." 

Leaving, Elizabeth was exiting out the hospital doors, when she felt a pair of eyes on her, turning, she saw the oldest Corinthos boy talking to Jasper Jacks and a very pale Bobbie Jones. Michael was staring at her with malice, then he lifted his hand and waved goodbye. 

Shiveringly, Elizabeth felt like that simple innocuous hand gesture was a threat. Trying to ignore it at first, she hurried to Jason who felt her tension. "What is it?" 

"Nothing." she said quietly then recalling her promise to talk about things that bother her, said "Maybe not. Yet, I could be overreacting." 

Explaining, she felt self-conscious when she said "I fell foolish, but yet..." 

Kissing her, Jason told her he would take care of it yet got a chill. That afternoon while Elizabeth visited with Skye, he watched the tape of the incident at the hospital and while she was right on the surface it looked like a simple wave goodbye, until you saw the expression on the young man's face. 

Jason had seen that before on Sonny's and knew that it didn't bode well. Calling his father, he asked Alan to meet him down in the security area. Showing him the tape, he watched as his father sat down then said "While I don't know Sonny's expressions, I do recall your brothers and Jason, you are right to be worried. What are we going to do?" 

Standing, Jason walked to the doorway then said "I will talk to Michael, then to Carly. When that doesn't work, I will have been able to at least say I tried, but he is not going to hurt her or our child, I won't let him." 

Jason was frustrated when he called Jasper Jacks only to learn the Australian and Bobbie had agreed to his plan to take the two boys on a trip until after the furor had died down. "Let me know the minute they come back." 

Stopping back at the station, he was waiting to see Carly when Sam was taken out in chains and a bright orange jumpsuit by four US Marshals. When she walked past, Jason saw her face, the set expression then the glare and just kept on moving by until she stopped suddenly, turned a bit and said "You and that bitch who stole my child will pay for this. I won't be gone long and when I return I will take back what belongs to me." 

She was soon in the back of the van, while Jason was told that Carly would be brought up in a few minutes. When she entered and saw him, she tried to throw herself into his arms. Keeping his arm in front of her, he said "Don't touch me." 

"Jason? What? Why are you being mean to me?" she said her voice sounding like it was breaking. 

"You son pulled a gun on the mother of my child, he would have killed her if he had been given a chance. There will be no more chances, I am not going to risk his harming Elizabeth or our child because of some demented belief that you gave him regarding me, regarding his place in my life." 

"You promised... we should be your first priority, you said you would always be there..." 

"Jason Morgan is dead, I am not him. That promise died. Now, I will be there, like a distant uncle but nothing more, he is not my child, I don't even know him. I certainly don't know you. Now in time maybe after he has some serious therapy time will allow my parents and I to get to know my brother's son, but right now, that young man... he isn't anyone I want around those I care about." 

"No, don't say that." she said protesting what he was telling her. "You don't mean it, deep down, the real you, you don't, you can't me it. You love me, you know you do. It's just the lies that they have been telling you, it's the way that they are keeping us apart. If I wasn't in jail..." 

"Elizabeth and I would be long gone because I don't trust you not to hurt my fiancee and our child." 

"Jason, you don't have to marry her, get me free and we can go to court, get custody of your child and raise our dream family together." she said reaching out only to watch as Jason pulled his hands off the table and pushed his chair back. 

"Carly, my dream family is Elizabeth, and our children, Cam and this new baby. You have no part in this, none. When they finally take you to trial, I am going to be there, testifying for them to lock you away and throw away the key. I want nothing, get that nothing to do with you." 

Standing he walked to the door and said "This was a useless exercise in futility. I should have known better." 

When he had left, Carly sat there stunned. As she was lead back to her cell, she heard that Sam had been taken away and thought to herself that it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person. Once there, she began plotting as she tried to find a way out of the darkness she was now in. The only thing she was sure of was that there was no way she was going to let Elizabeth Webber and that brat she was carrying take away her life... 

Chapter 12 

Jason had hurried back to the mansion after having lunch with Elizabeth, needing to talk to his father about Dillon but more importantly about Michael and how they were going to deal with his attitude. When he had just pulled into the garage, his cell phone buzzed and answering found out news that didn't make him happy. 

"Jax, where did he get the money to try and purchase a gun." he swore as the Australian explained all that was going on. 

"I don't know." he replied wearily. "Jason, I might need you to fly down, this is a lot more serious down here than it is in the states. Michael could be facing real jail time." 

"Maybe that is what he needs." he replied. "Time to get the help that clearly he should have gotten long ago. Jax, have you talked to Morgan, found out what he knew?" 

"I didn't want to push it. He has been through a lot." he said then looking to the window saw the youngest boy talking quietly with Lady Jane. When she hugged him then moved toward Jax with a grim expression on her face, he said "It looks like my mother had the same idea. Let me find out what she knows and give you a call back."

Jason hurried off to meet Johnny like the younger man had requested. A bit surprised to see the address was a crematorium, he stood by as the younger man signed the paperwork to take care of his father and Trevor's bodies. "The police released them to me, they said that Sonny's attorney's went over them already." 

Nodding, Jason saw the younger man stood there, stoically watching as both coffins were brought into the room. Then just as they went into the small door, he said "Can we talk outside." 

Sitting on the bench, ignoring the cold, he said "I have been ordered to a meeting of the five families. I was given a heads up that they are taking the business. I told the man who came I didn't care that I never wanted it. Claudia has already signed off on it." 

"What are you going to do?" he asked. 

"Money wise, I am set for life, for twenty lives." he said then added "But I have no marketable skills other than working on cars, I never got an education any further than high school, thanks to my dad and then Trevor's paranoia that I would take the business away from him." 

When he saw Jason looking at him he said "My only skills are the stuff the guards have shown me over the years and what I have learned on my own by reading all sorts of books. While they taught me a lot, I don't think I can put them down on a resume and not get laughed at." 

Thinking on it, Jason said "I have decided to be a house husband, at least for a few years, but then I am going to open a security firm. While I know that doesn't help you now, when I do open it..." 

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to make it on my own." he said firmly. "I am considering college, but am about five years older than most of the PCU students and I have no idea what to take." 

"Talk to Georgie, she might be some help. And I know you are in for it in regards to this morning, but Mac Scorpio wouldn't be a bad person to have this conversation with."

As dusk fell on the Ingleside neighborhood in Sydney; the older blond woman entering the patio area of the house overlooking the Northern beaches, then sitting down said to her son. "I feel really old. That young man is very troubled and if only half of what his brother says is true, Michael might be more than you can handle, Jasper." 

Joining her, he poured them each a glass of lemonade then said "What did Morgan tell you?" 

"That Michael believes as long as this Elizabeth Webber's son dies, that all will be well in his world. That Jason Morgan will be back taking care of things for his family, that his father and mother will be home together and most damning, he truly thinks that Jason owes his family for everything." 

"Lady Jane, what are you avoiding telling me." he said then told her what Jason had seen on the security monitors at GH. "I need to know so that I can decide how to proceed." 

Leaning back, taking a sip of the cold sweet beverage, she looked him in the eyes and said "This isn't the first time Michael had pulled stuff like this. You need to talk to Morgan, hear the words yourself as for Carly, I am sorry to say... well that young woman needs to seek serious help before being allowed near any child ever again." 

"The stories she has been telling her young impressionable son, I do understand why Michael believes what he is doing is right. To listen to what his mother was telling him... she has her own version of reality." 

"What do I do, though. Jason wants to let him be dealt with in the court system. I just don't think they will know how to handle Michael and that he won't come out worse than he already is." The blond stated bleakly. "I am going to get that attorney that worked with Jerry to talk to him. The one who was a doctor first. Maybe, just maybe he can use what he learns to help me figure out what to do." 

Reaching over, Jane kissed her son on the top of the head, then with a sad smile added. "You did the right thing regarding Jerry. I love my son, but as his mother I am forced to accept that he is never going to change his life or his way of dealing with things. It will always be the fast easy way for him."

Sam had landed in Miami and was soon locked up in the women's detention center. With an hour, her attorney joined her and gave her the news. "Your mother's license doesn't extend to Florida. I will be representing you in these charges. We need to discuss the case." 

"There is nothing to discuss, I protected myself, it was a case of self defense." she stated. 

"Ms. McCall, you took five million dollars with you, a lot of jewelry belonging to the your husbands late wife and then there is the abortion. I tried to get it kept out of court, but they are going to be able to introduce it as a part of the crime. We have also had DA's from other jurisdictions coming in and they are looking at trying you using federal charges because the DA is going to try and prove that your crimes are all connected." 

When she just glared he said "Your best bet is to somehow find the money to repay the funds you either stole or conned from these men. Then to throw yourself on the mercy of the court system." 

"No, I am innocent, you worry about the case here, I can produce enough witnesses and hospital files to prove that my late husband was abusive." she said confidently. 

"Ms. McCall, with the pattern of your crimes, that won't work. You must see that, like I told Ms. Davis, there is a very good chance that the District Attorney is going to put the death penalty on the table. That ups the stakes, because juries don't like to let people go, their theory usually is that if they are sure enough to go after the death penalty, they must have something. You could very well end up facing life in prison if you don't wake up to the facts." 

Sam sat there after the attorney had left and read through what he had left her. Asking the matron for a dictionary, the woman snorted then returned with a well thumbed copy and tossed it into the cell. By the light of the next dawn, Sam was officially scared.

Garcia had followed the directions that Dillon Hornsby had given him and soon had tracked down all the hidey-holes that Luke Spencer had had. They had recovered a few of the documents, some were completely destroyed. When the blond got antsy at the after noon started he was soon given permission by Mac to attend the funeral. 

Garcia sat outside, watching as first his co-workers brought in Lucky in cuffs but a dark suit, then Lulu arrived with her aunt and cousin then Nik Cassadine arrived in a limo. When the widow arrived, he saw Tracy seemed to bolster herself before entering the small church. 

There were a variety of others who soon arrived. Some lowlifes that hung down on the docks. A few others from out of town he didn't know and finally there was a group that did interest him. What looked like a mob mobile arrived and a woman with blond hair got out wearing a veil and black long dress. 

Curious as to what that was about, he sat there going over the clues that the kid had given him. Not getting anyplace, he called Mac and said "What do I do with the kid when I am done." 

"He was given his appearance ticket, just let him go home with his mother. A reporter has picked up the story, I am sure he is going to have to deal with some angry Spencers tomorrow." 

Driving away, Garcia went back to the station and was soon called by Forensics. "Sir, we have something weird regarding the Spencer murder." 

"Define weird?" he asked then listened while frowning as they explained. "Thanks, I think you gave me something that will help." 

Calling his boss, he was told to run with it and driving to the Alcazar residence asked to speak to Skye. The red head seemed surprised then said "I gave those boots to the Salvation Army last month along with a bunch of other shoes." 

Following up the lead, almost certain it was bogus and that the red head knew more than she was telling him, he was shocked when the woman confirmed their sale then told them. "They were purchased by a woman writing a check." 

Tracking it down even further, Garcia was in shock when the trail led him to Shadybrook. "Yes, I bought them, they were for a patient. We try to encourage them to spend time outside. Mrs. Spencer is catatonic but we frequently take her for walks." 

"I need to see her doctor." he stated then was told to see Robin Scorpio at GH. When his boss' niece returned his call he explained and she said "I can't speak without permission from the family." 

Meanwhile the nurse who had seen the boots in Laura's closet wet, had at the time thought another patient had borrowed them. Hesitating she made a call then after explaining to the man on the other end, said "Yes, we will have her ready to travel like discussed Mr. Cassadine."

Skye had shown up on time to the bridal shop, just as Elizabeth, Emily and Robin entered. When the two women started grabbing gowns, the nurse reminded them that she was pregnant. With a laugh, they took off and Skye sat down with his husband's daughter. 

Looking around and seeing the only clerk with her sister, Skye asked "How are you doing on all that you learned?" 

"I just have to ask... Skye, why is he so sure. I mean it could all be a coincidence." she said weakly. "I am just afraid to get my hopes up or worse to come to..." 

"I brought this, he had the whole thing brought up from Venezuela when he first thought you were his child." Showing her the picture, both were amazed at the resemblance between the woman standing on the steps of an old fashioned bi-plane and Elizabeth. "Now do you understand. It's not like you are twins, but the smile, the hair, even the sense of well I hate to say it goodness you have is here in this picture." 

Elizabeth felt a pull to the woman wearing the leather jacket then said "Do you suppose she was a pilot?" 

Skye told her what Lorenzo had finally revealed. "She was getting her license when she found out about you. She loved the openness of this type of plane... she liked to fee-" 

"The wind." said Elizabeth quietly. When Skye looked at her and said "Something like that." 

"We have the perfect dress." trilled Emily as they soon had Elizabeth wearing the winter white gown with an empire waist. Elizabeth looked in the huge mirrors and saw the simple gown with the scooped neckline and tulip skirt and was surprised to realize it was just as they had described. "See, I told you it was perfect. Now we just have to make some other decisions. Skye, what do you think..." 

Skye looked at the pink dress and cringed at wearing it with her red hair only for Emily to hold it up against herself and spin around. "Uh, it's pink, very pink." 

"I know, but I was thinking as Elizabeth's only attendant, this would work. Now we only have to find Mom a dress, Elizabeth your mom isn't coming right?" 

"No, she won't be here." replied Elizabeth as she slowly removed her dress. Skye went to the gowns, found one she liked and handed it to the attendant then asked Robin what she was wearing. "Oh, Elizabeth was blackmailed into promising both Georgie and I we didn't have to be in the wedding party." 

"What did you use?" asked Emily as she checked the shoes that matched her gown then saw Skye putting one off to the side. "What is that for?" 

"Since, Elizabeth doesn't have a mother, I decided an older sister gown, okay with you?" she got a little testy only for Emily to shrug and say "Fine, but it looks a little old for you." 

When Skye had finished she said to Robin. "You never did answer Emily's question." 

"Too bad, because honestly if I tell you, I won't have anything to keep myself from looking like a puff ball that day." she said cheerily then they went to the florist who was arranging for both the flowers for the wedding and the ones for Audrey Hardy's funeral. 

As they all went to the hospital, Skye and Emily to see Alan and Robin to take her new fiancee some dinner, Elizabeth thought about the arrangements and decided to talk to Steven. She had just entered the hospital when she heard her name being called. 

"Lizzie!" Turning she groaned then found herself hugged then Sarah stepped back. Surprised, Elizabeth said "What are you doing here?" 

"Haven't you heard?" she asked stunned. "Grams, grams, oh dear, I shouldn't be the one to tell you..." 

Seeing the blond twisting her fingers surprised Elizabeth until Sarah said "Come on, I will let Steven tell you, but you should know, Mom and dad are here." 

Stopping Sarah, Elizabeth said "Is this about Gram's funeral. I am just surprised you made it here this quickly." 

Sarah pulled her into a small alcove and said "Well, we were at the airport, Steven had called and said Grams was losing it and that she had become too much for you to handle. Dad said we would take care of her, that it was only fair since you have been having to handle her all this time." 

"Wait, grams wasn't ill. Stubborn yes, but ill no." she protested on behalf of the woman who had raised her. 

"I know, look Elizabeth... Steven really laid into Mom and Dad regarding you, then when we arrived, he wouldn't let them into his room at first, then Mom created a scene and then Dad threatened to send her back to Russia and well, it was ugly." 

Sarah looked down then said "Dad has been in a foul mood since we got off the plane this afternoon. Then when he went to the house, whatever he found really, I mean really set him off. Then he went to see Steven alone, threw mom out of the room to talk to him. Then came out looking shell shocked. I don't know what is going on and right now... all I know is that he went looking for answers to some question that Steven had." 

Grimacing as they started walking back down the hall, Elizabeth was shocked to as Sarah asked about Cam and then about her pregnancy and seemed to actually care. A bit suspicious, that quickly ended when her mother laid into the blond about not changing her clothes, her behavior in leaving poor sad Carolyn alone in the hall then at her for not calling some man when it was rather clear that Sarah would rather not. 

When the doctor turned towards Elizabeth and started to open her mouth, Elizabeth who had watched as Sarah had flinched then slowly seemed to pull into herself, put her hand over her no so much mother's mouth and said "If you have nothing good to say to me, don't say a word. Now if you will excuse me, I came to see how Steven is."

Georgie had just ended her shift at the diner when Johnny showed up. "It will just be a little while, I want to make sure that the new waitress shows up to work." 

When the quiet girl had put on her apron, Georgie made herself a milkshake then said "Do you mind going with me to check on something for Elizabeth?" 

Following her into the tiny studio, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of paint and turpentine then said "Can we open a window?" 

Doing so, Georgie sat down after checking on the painting Elizabeth had wanted then said "What is going on?" 

As they discussed going back to go forward, she said "I am fine with that. I was a bit worried you would do that whole it's too dangerous to be around me thing." 

"No, before it would have been but now. I think am going to fine, at least regarding the business. What I do with myself from here on out is the question." 

"You should consider at least taking a few classes." she said then pointed out that there were a lot of older students. "You are making trouble for yourself that won't actually exist." 

"Jason thinks I should talk to your dad." he confessed. "I am just a bit worried about that..." 

Groaning at the footsteps, then the voices she was hearing, Georgie said with a weak grin. "Er, about that. Unless I am wrong, that is my dad and his girl friend Diane coming up the steps now. They are taking the picture of Audrey over to the house for Elizabeth." 

Johnny went to answer the knock on the door, surprised when Mac didn't glare at him. "Sir, Ms. Miller." 

"Diane, please." said the red head as she shook his hand. Knowing how overwhelming the paint smell was, Johnny left the door wide open. "Now Georgie, where is this painting that young Dr. Webber asked Elizabeth for?" 

Turning the picture of Audrey Hardy in her nurse's outfit circa 1970 over, she said "I can't believe how mean she was to Elizabeth towards the end." 

Mac thought about the day that he had removed Elizabeth from the Hardy home then said "I think that as she grew older, Mrs. Hardy just grew very fearful, she has seen some pretty ugly things while residing here in Port Charles. I truly think she thought that Lucky Spencer was the way to keep Elizabeth safe." 

"Mac, I think you are right." said the quiet man in the doorway. Turning Mac greeted Tom Hardy then his son and wife. "What are you doing here?" 

"I had this as an address for Elizabeth. We just checked into the hotel and went to see if we could find her since the phone number I seem to have is out of date." 

Tom nodded at Georgie then asked Mac where his niece was. Calling around, he said "She went to try on wedding dresses then was meeting with Steven at the hospital. Your nephew has a broken leg." 

Diane saw the way that Mac was looking at his daughter and the mobster and got the conflicted man out of there. "What is it?" 

"It's just knowing that that man has had … that he and my little girl..." there was a growl coming from his belly as he added "The only think keeping me from killing him is the idea that at least its not that flake Dillon."

Monica had heard that Jeff and his wife had arrived and after telling Skye and Emily she would meet them the next day to buy a dress, she went to see if she could do anything. She arrived just in time for Carolyn to grab Elizabeth's arm and try to pull her daughter back. 

When the pregnant woman almost fell, thankfully the dark haired man who had been approaching them caught her then glared at the woman. "Are you crazy, she is pregnant." 

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." the woman snapped ignoring the man she didn't know. 

"No, we don't." she snapped back. "We haven't talked for almost twelve years, let's not break that record. Now, if you will excuse me, I am here to see my brother, not you." 

The red high spots were now highlighted on her checks as her skin turned white with anger. Moving closer she hissed "How dare you talk to me like that, young lady. You and I are going to talk." 

Wrenching her arm away and with a quick smile at Nik who had started to move between the two of them said "Carolyn, I don't take orders. Now as I said, I am..." 

Walking into Steven's room without knocking, she started to close the door then said "Carolyn, you are not my mother, you might have given birth to me, but frankly, that is the most maternal moment of your life." 

Shutting the door, she looked at Steven then at the man she had always thought was her father and with a weak smile said "Steven, did you ask him?" 

When she then sat down, they all heard the knocking on the door. "Don't worry, I locked it. Now, answer the question?" 

"Yes and he doesn't know." replied Steven. 

"How about letting me speak." said Jeff while wiping his face with an exhausted hand. "Elizabeth, I don't know. I wasn't there when you were born. I arrived about two hours later. For some reason your mother just had to travel to Denver the week she was supposed to give birth to you." 

Looking at his daughter, at the woman his beautiful little girl had become and he added "I will be honest and say that I have always wondered if you were my child biologically. I just never cared, one way or the other. I just loved you." 

"That is perfectly clear." she pointed out. "However, I can honestly say I hope that I am not your child, because it would make some sense, though, that you deserted when I needed you most... well father or not as a human being that just..." 

Flinching he said "I took an opportunity. Sarah wanted to come here, you were running wild. I thought given time, you would join her with your grandmother after you straightened up and Carolyn would then join me in my work. Carolyn had other plans and like a fool I went along with them." 

"There is no excuse, none. Now if you will excuse me, Steven I finished the arrangements, I will see you at the funeral in two days. Jeff." with that she walked to the door, unlocked it and when Carolyn fell into the room, she eased around her and left the hospital. 

When Nik followed, she sighed then said "What do you want?" 

"It's Lulu. I think she really needs a woman to talk to." he said. "Between burying Luke today, then being dumped on New Years Eve by Dillon, she isn't doing so well." 

"What about Bobbie?" she asked even as she shook her head. 

"Lulu is refusing to speak to her." he replied. "Would you please just try?" 

"Nik, I won't let you drag me back into the mess concerning your family." she said as they arrived at the elevator. 

"At one point, they were your family too, after all that they have..." 

"Don't go there." she said calmly but coldly. Looking at him she said "You act like I should be grateful for all this supposed help that the Spencers gave me, but all they actually ever did was dump their problems onto my shoulder when I was way too young to know better. Then when I finally find happiness, you and your entire family have done nothing but try and ruin it for me. From Sam to this mess with Carly, now if you will excuse me, I have to have dinner tonight with my real family, the one that accepts me for who I am." 

Nik stopped her by putting his arm in front of her as she went to get off the elevator then said "If you weren't carrying that kid, the Quartermaines wouldn't even acknowledge you. So don't kid yourself, you are the same unwanted kid that arrived here after hitchhiking your way across the country." 

Elizabeth moved his arm then said with a snort "And you are still the unwanted child created between a kidnap victim and her captor. They still use you for the money and power that comes with being a Cassadine. Wake up, Nik. You are just as replaceable to them as me." 

Nik stormed off, then had an idea. Calling Lulu, he said "Meet me at Shadybrook, I have to move mom." 

Two hours later, the Cassadine jet took off with four passengers, two planning on never coming back, one catatonic and one who had been kidnapped. Nik was going to save his little sister, no matter what it took. 

That night after a family dinner with just the three of them, Cam was explaining to his parents all about how Aunt Tracy had shown him how to run a business that he had spent the day with the older woman and had even had grilled cheese and tomato soup with her for lunch. When the three year old had finally fallen asleep, Elizabeth returned to the living room where a dazed Jason was still mouthing the words Aunt Tracy. 

"What on earth happened at that house?" he asked as she slipped into his arms. "And when are you going to tell me what happened with your parents?" 

Sighing she said "I really don't want to bother, they just gave me the same attitude they always have. Jeff still thinks saving the world is more important that being a parent and has had doubts I was his child for years. Carolyn, well she surprised me, at least the way she treated Sarah. That was a surprise." 

Resting her head against his shoulder, she told him how the woman had acted with the blond. "Then when she grabbed my arm, I was actually grateful Nik was there. But then he managed to piss me off with this idea I had to help Lulu." 

Jason then admitted how he had been annoyed with Dillon. "Now they have no idea who killed Luke and since it looks like Sonny will only be charged with the Zachara case, he might try to make a deal. I think he knew who killed Luke." 

"What is it?" she asked when she saw his expression. 

"They think it was a woman. Then there is Johnny." he said with a dark sigh. "He is looking for a future and has only vague ideas of what do with it. He had his father and Ric's dealt with today. Do you want me there tomorrow?" 

Lifting her head, she said "Yes, if there is a problem with it, we leave together. I can't face them on my own. I won't let my mother push my blood pressure up again. I stopped her before she did today but tomorrow, I am going to be a captive audience so please, come with me." 

Jason and she were almost a sleep when he asked "Did you find a dress?" 

"Yes and it is perfect." she said just as he lifted her and carried her up to his bedroom in the gatehouse. He had no sooner started to change into sweats when he heard the sound of footsteps. Seeing Emily in the hallway he asked "Did Jax reach you?" 

"Yes, he told me what was going on. Darn it, Jason. What is Michael thinking? And how do we pull him back from this?" Emily was worried that Jax was taking on way too much, that her nephew needed more help than they could offer but the blond had assured her he was going to do what he could but not press things too far. 

"I don't know that I do. Jax might be able to, if Michael is forced to face that no, I am not Jason Morgan and that I am not going to ride in and rescue him." 

"Alexis Davis brought her girls into see Lainey Winters today for a family consolation session." Emily leaned against her bedroom door then said "Kristina didn't like what she had to say then when the girl ran out of the room shouting, I followed her.. Mom was down the hall with Elizabeth and her family but I was worried but then she saw me, we talked. At the end of the strange questions, she burst into tears. I don't know what is going on there, but maybe she just ceased to be a problem." 

"I will still keep an eye on her." said Jason. He would never be able to handle that those two kids had threatened Elizabeth with a gun because of what others had told them. Saying good night to his sister he was soon fast asleep next to Elizabeth as he counted down the days until he got what he had to consider the best birthday present ever. Elizabeth as his wife.

Garcia went to bed as dawn broke, frustrated. He had gotten a subpoena for the medical records of Laura Webber Spencer only to find out his best suspect who was catatonic had been transferred out of the country by her son. Even worse he had learned it had been planned days before so he couldn't claim she was fleeing the jurisdiction. That her son had arranged it after his brothers arrest. 

Sonny Corinthos was sitting in his jail cell, sweating how small it seemed. They had sedated him but it did nothing for his claustrophobia. Hearing the sounds that indicated that the prison was starting to come away, he looked at the sun and tried to figure out how long before his attorney showed up. 

While he had been denied bail, they had suggested he might be allowed to be transferred to Shadybrook. Flinching at the loud noises, Sonny just sat there, his back to the wall as he tried to figure out when his life had gone so wrong. 

The more he thought about it, the more he blamed his sleeping with Carly that first time as when his life had gone off the rails and the more he started to blame the blond he had been married to. After breakfast then a shower in which he had been left alone by the other prisoners mainly because Lorenzo Alcazar had made deals, he was lead to where his attorney was waiting. 

"Sir, I have a letter for you." he said then they went over the case. It didn't look good and Sonny knew that he was going to go to prison and that there was no Jason Morgan left to rescue him. 

Reading the note, he crumbled it up then looking at the attorney in front of him said "Give him this message, he can go to hell." 

Walking back to his cell, Sonny realized the hopelessness of his situation then at lunch got into a fight with another prisoner. Deliberately picking one with the biggest man in the yard. But instead of the infirmary like he thought he would end up, he was tossed into solitary confinement after they had taped up his cuts. 

Early the next morning, the guard who was supposed to have been on suicide watch was woken up by his replacement. As they did their walk to check prisoners, they found Sonny hanging in his cell. Cutting him down, they were called into the warden's office then the overnight man was fired. 

Driving across town, he took the payment and said "This has to be the first time I have ever been paid to sleep." 

The middle man drove back to where his charge was and glared at Damien Spinelli and considered gagging the geek when the kid enthused about the soda and chips he tossed at the kid. "Not another word or I will break those dam flapping jaws of yours."

When Sam was led into the courtroom after changing into the suit that had been sent for her, she looked around expecting to see her mother. 

When the chains were removed and the judge was on his way in, she asked "Where is my mother?" 

"She said she had an emergency regarding your sisters and wouldn't be able to make it down until the later part of next week." he replied then stood to answer the judges questions. Before Sam could even grasp all that has been said, she was being led into a small room where she was ordered to give a DNA sample. 

The next morning, repeating the procedures from the day before, she heard the judge start jury selection. They had empaneled for members when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, turning she saw Amelia Joffey sitting down behind the prosecuting attorney then turn and smile at her. 

Sam's blood chilled, she saw the look on the other woman's face and knew, she knew that she wasn't getting out of this one and that Amelia would be the first witness on the stand. When they broke for the day, she was led back to the small room to change then as she was about to be sent to her cell, heard her name being called for visitation. 

Wanting to reject the visit, she was prodded forward, not sure what to expect. Seated across from her was the last person she wanted to see. "Mr. Alcazar." 

"Hello, Ms. McCall." he said then leaned back a bit before letting out a small impersonal smile. "I just wanted to see this, to see you here wearing those colors. I am not going to interfere, if you are worried, I am going to let nature take it's course. Then when you are in prison, the very date you get released, the very day you think you are going to get freedom. I am going to take it away." 

Then with a sudden smirk he said "By the way, Jason and Elizabeth, they are getting married on the seventeenth of this month. Skye and I just got our invitations." 

A quiet and slightly thoughtful Sam was led back to her jail cell, certain that things couldn't get any worse only to be assaulted that night. Waking up, she was getting ready to call out for the matron when she was pulled back in the breakfast line and heard whispered ""Good luck in court, Angela."

Mac heard the news as first Garcia proved his case that somehow Laura Spencer killed her husband then he was called from Pentonville. It wasn't even eight Am and his day was now looking up. "Thank you." 

Turning to the DA then to the two detectives in his office he said "Sonny Corinthos picked a fight last night then was tossed into solitary. He was found hung in his cell this morning. The guard on suicide watch fell asleep." 

As they all ingested the news, he said "Garcia, I agree with you on the Spencer case, but find me a way that it is possible. I have to go and talk to Carly Corinthos, then find out where Mike Corbin is." 

"Sir, Corbin flew the coop a few weeks ago. Rumor is he owes half the bookies on Courtland street." then Garcia added "Aren't the man's kids with Jasper Jacks in Australia." 

Lorenzo thought about it, his people had been told to let Corinthos take care of himself, now that he had done so, he could move on to dealing with Carly. He had every single intention of letting her face charges then when she was free, stripping her completely of her wealth. 

His people had arranged for the Australian to get custody of the kids, but with that loose cannon Michael now being handled far away from here and with no direct ties, he was going to relax a bit and enjoy what he had. 

Entering his bedroom, he looked at his wife who was trying on a dress. "Skye, what the heck is that a sack cloth?" 

Growling she turned then pouting as she looked in the mirror, she sighed and said "Nope, it isn't going to work. I was trying to look older, or at least more grandmotherly." 

Coughing then snorting to keep from laughing, the dark haired man just lost it when she pulled her hair up into a bun. At that point, he stood, walked over and said "Please don't take this the wrong way." 

Then ripped the dress off of her as he laughed hysterically then running his hands through the loosely pinned up bun. Kissing her he said "Skye, I love you just the way you are. And please, don't change. As for that dress, please burn it. You look like a nun. A sexy nun, but a nun never the less." 

As he looked his wife up and down then smirked at the rather elegant slip she was wearing said "Now, that for some reason, that makes me want to..."

When Skye turned up at the Gatehouse, Elizabeth looked at her watch then at the from what Emily said usually prompt woman. When the red head blushed, she herself blushed then said "Jason just left." 

At that point they both laughed then Skye said "Here, the results." 

Reading the original DNA results, Elizabeth listened as Skye explained that she had to buy yet another dress. "What happened to the one yesterday." 

Monica had just entered the house, then listening wondered why Skye would be buying a dress like that and this idea of it being an older sister dress just didn't cut it with her, she wasn't as naive as Emily and Elizabeth. 

Jason meanwhile had heard the news from Mac who said "Carly lost it. We had her taken to GH. They have her in the lockdown wing." 

"I called Jax, he is going to talk to Morgan and Michael and I know that Alexis was told." replied Jason. Alexis had called him the night before and he had agreed to her stiffly worded request to speak to the girls about the truth. Then before she had hung up, the attorney had expressed her regrets and her apologies for her own behavior.

After a tense morning, the funeral home started to fill up for the laying to rest of one of GH's long time and most beloved nurses. Tom, Elizabeth and Steven were greeting people after Jeff had pulled Carolyn away when the woman had verbally assaulted Sarah yet again. 

The blond had fled, only returning just as the mourners started to arrive. Jason who had seen the whole thing had found himself sitting next to her while watching his fiancee talk quietly to her grandmother's friends. 

When the Quartermaine clan arrived, Emily quietly whispered that Alice had Cam baking cookies since his punishment had ended. "He kept saying he wanted to say goodbye to grandma too." 

Drawing strength from the hug her best friend gave her, Elizabeth saw Lesley Webber entering then seem to start to leave. Leaning down to where Steven was in the wheelchair, she let him know where she was going then stopped the woman from leaving. "Don't go." 

"With everything my family is putting you through..." Monica had quietly joined them then led Lesley into the room and had her sit with Alan and her. She saw Jeff looking her way but stayed where she was. There would be time enough to talk to her ex-husband later at the wake. 

The stragglers settled in and then the reverend began the solemn service. As various people stood up to talk about Audrey, Jeff watched as they all seemed to greet his youngest daughter, most barely acknowledging the rest of the family. His brother Tom had a tight grip on his wife's hand as he seemed to be trying to hold it together. 

When Gail Baldwin stood, he watched as she reached down hugged Elizabeth then whispered in her ears before approaching the dais. There were tears as the elderly woman talked about her years of friendship with his stepmother. 

"Audrey's legacy, her biggest achievements are in this room, in the nurses she has trained, mentored and later consoled. Then there is her granddaughter, Elizabeth who is following in her footsteps. Audrey was one of the most stubborn, pigheaded women I know, the night she died though, her last words on that jet as it was crashing were about Elizabeth, about how she would never know how proud she was of her." 

Jason felt Elizabeth tense, then grip his hand. When someone slipped her a handkerchief, he saw it was the blond who she had always thought was her father. 

"Audrey had been so sure she was right about something that in spite of finding out the truth weeks ago, she couldn't find the way to tell Elizabeth that she had discovered she was wrong. We had discussed writing a letter once she was in St. Petersburg. I can still recall Audrey smiling as she agreed but then worried about it arriving before she married, not wanting Elizabeth to sad on her wedding day." 

"Elizabeth, your grandmother spent so much of last few years living in fear of death that she forgot about living. But the day she died, she was agreeing to some tough talks between us because like she said she had so much to live for. A grandson and another grandchild on the way, here available for her to spoil if you forgave her. There were mutterings about not letting that old coot Edward have all the fun. So for all of you, take this lesson... don't put off until tomorrow what you should do today." 

Gail stopped then put something in Audrey's coffin then went to sit down. As a shaky Elizabeth wiped her tears and went to the steps, she almost stumbled but then felt Jason's hands as he helped her. "I am standing here and find I forgot what I wanted to say. Grams was there for me at a time-" 

Jeff saw his daughter seem to stop then look to the back of the room. Turning discreetly he saw a dark haired man in an expensive suit slip in along with a red headed woman. "As I was saying Grams was there for me at a time when no one else was. She was stubborn, lord the woman was stubborn and could hurt you with just a word, but I would like to say that no matter how long, or how angry we would get at each other, in the end... I loved her and I am grateful to know she loved me and my children." 

There was a bit of a pause then she said "There has been a lot of talk about Grandpa Steve, about my family, our family and of course her family at GH. I just want to mention the woman who spoke before me. Gail Baldwin and my grandmother's friendship goes back to the very first week Dr. Baldwin came to work at GH and has lasted for over forty years. To me that is something that is more precious than gold, rarer than stars and one that is stronger than any diamond in the world. They have stood together through thick and thin. Gail, on behalf of my family thank you." 

The rest of the service was a blur as Elizabeth sat back down next to Jason and held his hand tightly. When they moved the coffin in preparation to take her to the crypt, Elizabeth and Jason moved off to the entrance of the church. 

Soon all but the family had left. "Well where on earth does that ungrateful brat think she is going?" announced the shrill feminine voice. "The way all these people made her out to be a saint and she can't even stick around... that was all a show to..." 

"Shut up, mother." snapped Sarah then she said "Elizabeth was locked in a crypt a few years back, she has good reason not to go into there. Why don't you try having some compassion for once in your life for someone other than yourself." 

"How dare you?" 

"Carolyn, shut up." snapped her husband then apologizing to the rest of the family, he pulled his wife off to the side and said "Not another word. I had a long talk with Sarah last night. You should be glad you even here. I can't wait until this is over. How dare you?" he said stressing the word you. 

Suddenly afraid that he knew her secret, she just sniffed then when Audrey had been placed inside, walked to the limo and climbed inside. Not a word was spoken the entire ride over to the hotel as Jeff glared at his wife who was pointedly ignoring the rest of them. 

TBC 


End file.
